


A Fixed Debt | Фиксированный Долг

by krtk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Hurt/Comfort, Kedgeup, M/M, Multiverse, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Soul Sex, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krtk/pseuds/krtk
Summary: Санс пытается вернуться во времени туда, где его брат ещё не был убит. Он оказывается в Андерфелл вселенной, и на его долю выпадает гораздо больше, чем ему бы хотелось. Сможет ли Андерфелл Папирус помочь ему вернуться домой, или он навсегда застрянет в этом ужасном мире?





	1. Санс и Дингс — лучшие друзья навсегда <3

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fixed Debt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409613) by [undertailsoulsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/pseuds/undertailsoulsex). 

> На фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8596584

Санс прижал руку к грудине, чувствуя, как его пальцы пропитываются кровью. Каждый его вздох выходил судорожным, отчего раненую грудь простреливала острая боль. Хромая, он ковылял по золотым плиткам Последнего коридора, запинаясь о свои же розовые тапки. Наконец, добравшись до ближайшей колонны, он зацепился за неё, чтобы перевести дыхание и собраться с мыслями.

Всё было кончено. Он проиграл. Ребёнок — этот омерзительно бесчувственный ко всему живому человеческий ребёнок — уже покинул Коридор и двинулся к Королю Азгору. Ребёнок отнял у него всех, кто был ему дорог, и жестоко убил каждого из них. Весь их мир разрушился за считанные часы.

А сейчас умирал и он сам.

Санс зажмурился. Его потные ладони скользнули по поверхности столба, и с гулким ударом он упал на пол.

Как он мог так феноменально провалиться? Всё указывало на то, что аномалия рано или поздно придёт к ним. Данные Ядра, уникальные характеристики человеческих душ… Он должен был заметить ребёнка за сотни вёрст. Если бы только он подготовился лучше…

Быть может, тогда он смог бы спасти Папируса.

При мысли о смерти брата Санс почувствовал, как сила его души уступает место травмам. Через несколько минут, а может и секунд, от него останется только кучка пепла. Честно говоря, он ждал этого с нетерпением. Как же он устал. Продолжать идти в одиночку всё равно не стоило таких усилий.

Да и, может, после смерти он встретится с Папирусом снова. Перед глазами сейчас же возник его образ: стоящего на кухне и оборачивающегося, как только Санс вошёл в комнату.

— ГДЕ ТЫ БЫЛ, ЛЕНТЯЙ? Я УЖ ДУМАЛ, УЖИН СОВСЕМ ОСТЫНЕТ, ПОКА ТЫ ДОБЕРЁШЬСЯ ДО СЮДА!

Хех. Эти игривые насмешки. Эта тёплая улыбка. Весёлый взгляд. Боль смерти определённо стоила того, чтобы увидеть его снова.

И всё же…

Не вредно было надеяться на счастливый конец. Но рассчитывать на жизнь после смерти? Хех. Ну, не то чтобы он, затаив дыхание, так верил в чудо.

Нет, точно нет. Совсем наоборот, его дыхание лишь учащалось.

Собрав последние силы в кулак, на шатких ногах Санс медленно поднялся с пола. Если он так хочет счастливой концовки, ему придётся всё сделать самому. Бессмысленно было ждать здесь и надеяться, что кто-то протянет её ему прямо в руки.

Он медленно поплёлся через длинный Коридор. С каждым шагом его рёбра сжимались от страшной боли, дышать становилось всё труднее. Добравшись до западного выхода, он создал проход к своему последнему пункту назначения: затерянной комнате в центре Ядра, не отмеченной ни на одной карте.

Телепортация высосала из него, казалось, всю последнюю так необходимую ему энергию. Он задыхался от насыщенного серой воздуха, душа отчаянно нуждалась хоть в каком-нибудь питании. Любые усилия лишь добавляли колющего давления на грудь.

Его пальцы ухватились за выключатель, и после трёх попыток свет в комнате загорелся. Заброшенная лаборатория сразу же навеяла целый поток старых воспоминаний.

Ещё словно вчера у Переливного Насоса стоял Дингс. С серьёзным видом он склонился над монитором компьютера, просматривая последние данные. Но стоило ему обернуться к вошедшему Сансу, как его лицо озарила улыбка.

А вот он вопит от раздражения, получив от Санса очередное приветствие подушкой-пердушкой. Бумаги с данными об аномалии, которые док собирался ему передать, летят в воздухе, опасно приближаясь к открытой яме с лавой.

Нет, нет. Неподходящее время, чтобы утопать в воспоминаниях. Сейчас Санс стоял на пороге смерти. Его руки и ноги немели, и с каждым шагом вглубь комнаты он чувствовал, как кончики пальцев ослабевают.

Добравшись до места назначения, он опустил взгляд. У его ног был обрыв в сто футов, ведущий прямо к кипящей лаве, всё это время преследовавшей его в ночных кошмарах. У него в голове намертво отпечатались крики лучшего друга и резкое осознание того, что аномалию так и не получилось предотвратить. И эта картина плавящегося в лаве тела доктора, превращающегося в обугленное, бесформенное нечто. Она навсегда останется в его памяти. И только в его памяти.

Но у Дингса не было того, что было теперь у Санса — телепортации. Если бы док подождал всего пару лет, числа бы совпали, скелет был в этом уверен. И тогда они _оба_ смогли бы выжить и избежать всех этих разрушений.

Хотя разве теперь это было важно? Сейчас Сансу _нужно_ было воспользоваться шансом. Вернуться в то время, когда аномалия ещё не пришла, чтобы убить их всех. Если у него получится, то, возможно, все останутся живы. Андайн, Альфис, Папс. И даже сам Дингс.

Пришло время провести эксперимент, который он откладывал долгие годы.

Задержав дыхание, он спрыгнул прямо в пропасть. Когда пылающий воздух пронёсся по его одежде, скелет почувствовал головокружение. Тело дрогнуло от ощущения падения. Чувствовал ли Дингс то же самое перед своей гибелью?

Когда Санс приблизился ко дну, он призвал свою магию открыть ворота. Всей душой он сосредоточился на мире, каким он был семь лет назад. Его наставник. Его друзья. Его коллеги. Его брат.

Последняя мысль — о его самом крутом бро во всей вселенной — задержалась в его голове, когда он открыл свой короткий путь. Магия среагировала мгновенно. Всплеск лавы взорвался под ним, создавая проход. Воздух смешался с неистовой, бушующей энергией, омывающей его кости. У Санса не было времени обдумать происходящее: он уже падал в портал, и…

Всё исчезло. Ветер больше не теребил его одежду. Запах серы исчез. Как и лава. И свет. И вообще всё.

Кромешная тьма охватила его, сжимая в своих объятиях. Вся боль тоже исчезла, затуманенная интенсивной, неестественной чернотой. Санс задыхался, тонул. Вокруг него не было ни воздуха, ни звука, абсолютно ничего. Всё это было так неправильно! Здесь не было ни прошлого, ни настоящего, ни будущего!

Он потерпел неудачу.

Внезапно он рухнул куда-то сквозь пустоту, кости чуть кольнуло. После вакуума всех ощущений вернувшаяся резкая боль забрала все его мысли до единой. Скелет посмотрел на свои руки. Крошечные кусочки костей лоснились с его предплечий, растворяясь в темноте. Он не знал точно, была ли это пыль или что-то ещё, но в одном он был точно уверен: его тело уступает непроницаемой пустоте.

Нет! Нужно было убираться отсюда!

Его душа завопила в пламенном восстании, когда Санс призвал свои последние магические резервы создать портал куда угодно, совершенно неважно, куда, хотя бы куда-нибудь, пожалуйста, лишь бы подальше отсюда. А потом был взрыв света — такого желанного, прекрасного света. Проваливаясь в открывшийся портал, он почувствовал, как какая-то невидимая сила схватила его тело, пытаясь оттащить назад.

Но он перекрыл поток магии и в этот же миг обрушился на твёрдую поверхность. Вся обстановка сменилась так резко, словно кто-то щёлкнул переключатель. Намагничивающаяся тяга пустоты смолкла, уступив место всем чувствам, вернувшимся к скелету разом в полной мере. Кости словно пронзили иголки, и рёбра заныли с новой силой. Всё, что Санс сейчас мог — это кричать, густой туман в голове не давал ему альтернатив.

Теперь он не сомневался в том, что умирает. Только на этот раз у него не осталось ни энергии, ни мотивации, чтобы остановить этот процесс.

Вот теперь-то с ним точно было покончено. Навсегда.

— САНС!

Волна решимости охватила душу. Папирус. Это были его шаги. Но как? Его брат был мёртв. Это невозможно. Если только не…

Последние капли энергии покинули его тело. Он даже не смог приподнять голову. Тьма, сгустившаяся по краям его зрения, соединилась в центре, и скелет потерял сознание.


	2. Я не говорю, что он тупой костолом

Что-то слегка тормошило сознание Санса. Сначала ощущения были мягкими, как лёгкий ветерок, поглаживающий кости. Но чем дольше он не просыпался, тем настойчивее эти ощущения становились. Даже сквозь сонную дымку его разума оно проникало до самой души и сеяло панику до тех пор, пока каждая частичка его тела не закричала с одной лишь мыслью: встань и беги отсюда.

Повинуясь этому странному навязчивому чувству, он разлепил глазницы. Перед глазами всё кружилось вихрем пёстрых цветов и неразборчивых пятен света. И сколько бы он ни моргал, яснее картинка не становилась. Начавшиеся тошнота и головокружение заставили его вновь закрыть глаза.

Вместо зрения Санс постарался сосредоточиться на других чувствах. Он слышал только своё шумное, прерывистое дыхание. Чувствовал вкус металла во рту. Кровь. Ну конечно, его рана и всё, что последовало за ней… Скелет попробовал пошевелиться и убедился, что грудь сразу же отдалась резкой болью.

Но это было не всё. Что-то тёплое и мягкое мешало его движениям. С закрытыми глазами нельзя было сказать наверняка, но ощущалось оно как много раз обёрнутое вокруг него одеяло. Каждый раз, когда он дёргал рукой, кость тёрлась о мягкую, но колючую ткань. Она напоминала любимое покрывало Папируса, которое когда-то давным-давно подарили ему их родители.

А ещё он чувствовал запах Папируса. Резкий оттенок сосны. Хруст свежевыпавшего снега. Знакомый аромат итальянских специй. Так пах их дом.

Но в то же время чувства говорили ему, что он был… совсем не дома. Не галлюцинации, не помутнение рассудка, а что-то, отчего его душа билась так, будто он только что вернулся с одной из тренировок Папируса. И эта неотложная потребность телепортироваться отсюда как можно дальше — будто, если он останется здесь, то сгорит.

Нужно было… встать… пока он ещё мог…

Снова открыть глаза оказалось почти невыполнимо трудно, но, сделав это, он обнаружил, что мир перестал кружиться. Да, и теперь он определённо видел перед собой балки, протянувшиеся по потолку в _его_ гостиной. И это определённо был _его_ старый диван под ним сейчас. И всё равно чувствовалось всё это совершенно неправильно.

Он неуверенно перевернулся на бок в надежде понять, что происходит. Плохая идея. Движение лишь вернуло головную боль с такой силой, что пришлось замереть на полпути. Может, он повредил голову? Череп пульсировал страшной болью. Но почему тогда душа тоже…

— ТЫ ПРОСНУЛСЯ!

Санс вздрогнул он резкого крика, получив очередную порцию неприятных ощущений. Однако то невероятное облегчение, которое он почувствовал в следующую же секунду, затмило всё плохое.

— папс? — прохрипел он.

Через мгновение Папирус уже был на нём, притягивая его в сидячее положение и сгребая всё тело в любящие объятия. Из его рта лились какие-то бесконечные невнятные слова и фразы. Всё это было для Санса слишком, но он даже не знал, что сказать или сделать, чтобы его брат остановился.

Так что вместо этого он просто прижался к рубашке Папируса, отчаянно пытаясь упиться любвеобилием брата вдоволь. Он пах базиликом и розмарином. Боже, он никогда бы не подумал, что будет так рад этому запаху.

— папирус.

И хоть его голос был едва слышен, он остановил возбуждённую болтовню брата с лёгкостью. Замолчав, Папирус прижал его к себе крепче и ослабил хватку только тогда, когда услышал тихие слова протеста. Как бы Сансу ни хотелось обниматься с ним до скончания века, его грудная клетка, казалось, уже была травмирована настолько, что не подлежала восстановлению. Не исключено, что сейчас его кости могли просто треснуть.

— ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ? — закричал Папирус осипшим от эмоций голосом. — ТЫ РАНЕН? ТО ЕСТЬ, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, ТЫ РАНЕН, НО ТЫ ЧУВСТВУЕШЬ СЕБЯ ЛУЧШЕ, ЧЕМ РАНЬШЕ? Я ПЫТАЛСЯ ВЫЛЕЧИТЬ ТВОЮ РАНУ, НО ТЫ КРИЧАЛ, И Я –

— хватит, хватит, — Санс вжался лицом в знакомую грудь. — я в порядке. лучше, чем просто в порядке.

— НЕПРАВДА! ТВОЙ ГОЛОС ДРОЖИТ! Я УЖЕ НЕ ГОВОРЮ О ТЕМПЕРАТУРЕ, А ГРУДНАЯ КЛЕТКА –

— со мной всё окей, слышишь? — пробормотал Санс, изо всех сил стараясь не провалиться в сон прямо в этой неудобной позе. — просто ночной кошмар. или, может, несчастный случай. что-то вроде этого, — он глубоко вздохнул. — мне просто нужно отдохнуть.

На какое-то время между ними повисла тишина. Видимо, брат поверил ему или, по крайней мере, оставил допросы на потом. Но как раз, когда скелет уже начал засыпать, Папирус разбудил его, напугав громким плачем.

— что такое? — вздрогнул он. — папс?

— Я НЕ МОГУ В ЭТО ПОВЕРИТЬ! ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ! КАК? КАК?

Санс нахмурился и отстранился от брата:

— что? ты о чём?

— ТЫ СНОВА ЗДЕСЬ! — шмыгнул Папирус. — _ТЫ ВЕРНУЛСЯ!!!_

Санс вгляделся в его лицо. Конечно же, по его щекам текли слёзы, но кое-что другое заставило скелета оторопеть. Через правую глазницу его брата тянулся огромный, длинный шрам.

— о боже мой, что с тобой случилось?

— ЧТО? О ЧЁМ ТЫ? — Папирус принялся торопливо вытирать слёзы.

— твой глаз! чёрт возьми!

Папирус резко замолк, и его лоб внезапно нахмурился от гнева. Не от того игривого гнева, который он обычно демонстрировал после плохих шуток Санса или когда отчитывал его за брошенные грязные носки. Нет, это была тихая, смертельная ярость, обычно припасённая для самых редких случаев.

— ТЫ ЗНАЕШЬ, ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ. НЕ ПЫТАЙСЯ СМЕНИТЬ ТЕМУ.

— я и не пытаюсь, папс. господи, выглядит просто кошмарно, — он вытащил руку из-под одеяла и протянул её к шраму. — как такое могло –?

Но тот яростно хлопнул его по руке:

— НЕ ТРОГАЙ!

Шок от действий брата ошеломил Санса больше, чем любая боль. С каких пор Папирус _вообще_ кричал на кого-то? Или бил? Это было немыслимо. Видимо, причиной этой травмы было что-то действительно ужасное.

Но, должно быть, Папирус быстро осознал всю жестокость своих действий, потому что теперь он уже держал руку Санса в своей и ласково гладил её.

— ПРОСТИ! МНЕ ОЧЕНЬ, ОЧЕНЬ ЖАЛЬ! Я-Я-Я ПРАВДА НЕ ХОЧУ ПОДНИМАТЬ ЭТУ ТЕМУ, И ТЫ ЗАСТАЛ МЕНЯ ВРАСПЛОХ! И…И… — он опять слегка нахмурился, будто задумавшись. — НО Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ НЕ ПОМНИТЬ ЭТОГО?

Санс отрицательно помотал головой. Как такое вообще было возможно? Он жил с Папирусом с самого его рождения. Он бы ни за что не пропустил чего-то подобного, а этой ране, судя по её виду, было уже несколько лет.

Создав свой портал, он что… попал в будущее?

Нет, какая-то бессмыслица. Папирус ведь умер. Если бы Санс переместился во времени вперёд, его брат не сидел бы здесь сейчас с ним.

Когда он снова посмотрел на Папируса, ощущение неправильности усилилось. Теперь, когда он вглядывался в его черты, его бро казался… другим. Да, лицо было тем же, как и рост, и, чёрт, даже запах. Но разные мелкие детали то тут, то там совсем не вязались. На рубашке его брата раньше никогда не было эмблемы Королевской Гвардии. И Санс никогда не помнил у него такой усталой ауры. И… Он что, наточил зубы? Некоторые из них были острее клинка.

Похоже, Папирус тоже почувствовал неладное, потому что теперь и он внимательно изучал Санса.

— КСТАТИ, ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ С ТВОИМ ЗУБОМ?

— с _моим_ зубом? — Санс прижал руку ко рту, ощупывая линию зубов. По ощущениям с ними всё было в порядке, и они уж точно не были заострены, как у Папируса. — о чём ты говоришь?

Взгляд скелета стал ещё более настороженным.

— ВОН ОТСЮДА, — прорычал он.

— что?

— Я СКАЗАЛ, ВОН ОТСЮДА, УБЛЮДОК! — Папирус вскочил на ноги, и его глаз загорелся магией. — ТЫ НЕ ОН! ТЫ НЕ МОЙ БРАТ! ТЫ ОБОРОТЕНЬ. С-С-САМОЗВАНЕЦ!

Санс вжался в диванные подушки под собой, по его позвоночнику прошёлся холод. В воздухе чувствовалась угроза магической атаки. Он никогда в жизни не видел своего брата таким разъярённым. Даже в тот раз, когда Санс ушёл из дома на неделю, отправившись в импровизированное путешествие по отдалённым районам Водопадья.

Вот только это был не его брат, он просто не мог быть им. И всё потому, что на этот раз Санс очень крупно облажался. Та телепортация сквозь непроглядную пустоту… вот дерьмо, ну и где он теперь оказался? В другой временной линии? В параллельной вселенной? Боже, что же он натворил.

— КАК У ТЕБЯ ХВАТИЛО НАГЛОСТИ?!

Не-Папирус ткнул его пальцем в грудь, давя как раз на место глубокой раны. Когда покалеченный скелет издал болезненный стон, он замешкал на какую-то долю секунды, но потом ярость снова взяла своё:

— КТО ПРИСЛАЛ ТЕБЯ?! КАПИТАН?! ОНИОН-САН?! ОТВЕЧАЙ!

Санс мотал головой:

— никто меня не присылал!

— ТАКИЕ, КАК ТЫ, МЕНЯ НЕ ОБМАНУТ, — Папирус навис над ним, заслонив большую часть света своей фигурой. — ЭТО ПРОСТО ОМЕРЗИТЕЛЬНО! НЕМЫСЛИМО! НИЗКО ДАЖЕ ДЛЯ СТАНДАРТОВ МОИХ ВРАГОВ!

— чёрт, да это я! санс! я клянусь тебе!

— ДОКАЖИ!

— с радостью! спроси меня о чём-то, что могу знать только я!

Папирус выпрямился и бросил на него взгляд, полный презрения. Радуясь небольшой передышке, Санс выдохнул с облегчением. Но это, казалось, только больше разозлило скелета.

— ХОРОШО! ГДЕ МЫ ВЫРОСЛИ? — но он сразу же отмахнулся. — НЕТ, НЕТ, ЭТО СЛИШКОМ ПРОСТО! КАК НАСЧЁТ… ХММ… А! ИМЯ НАШЕГО ДОМАШНЕГО КАМНЯ! ПОДОЖДИ, — скелет почесал затылок. — У НЕГО НЕТ ИМЕНИ.

Он начал ходить по комнате взад-вперёд, излучая неистовую энергию. Периодически он выкрикивал вопросы, но сразу же брал слова назад, продолжая искать подходящий. Не будь Санс так напуган, он бы, наверное, нашёл это забавным.

Через несколько минут Папирус, наконец, щёлкнул пальцами:

— ЗНАЮ! — он обернулся к Сансу. — КАКАЯ МОЯ ЛЮБИМАЯ КНИГА?

Его лицо украсила самодовольная ухмылка, словно он сумел решить особенно сложную головоломку после того, как Санс весь день дразнил его ей.

— хех. и всё? игра в прятки с пушистым кроликом. я читаю её тебе каждую ночь.

Глаза Папируса комично расширились:

— ТЫ… ЧТО?! — весь его гнев сейчас же отступил, сменившись искренним шоком. — КАК ТЫ УГАДАЛ?!

Санс откинулся назад, позволив себе расслабиться: угроза смерти миновала.

— а я и не гадал. я санс, — он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь самому принять такую неизбежную правду. — просто не _твой_ санс. и ты не мой папс, — с горечью признал он.

Папирус хотел возразить, но, похоже, так и не смог обратить ни одну из своих мыслей в слова, как ни пытался. Но как, чёрт возьми, Санс мог объяснить ему, как работают путешествия во времени? Или, ещё лучше, перемещения между параллельными вселенными? Ещё работая в Ядре, он как-то рассказывал основы своей деятельности брату, но даже тогда это было очень непросто. А от этого Папируса вообще не было понятно, чего ожидать. Местный Санс вообще посвящал его в эту тему когда-нибудь?

Ох… местный Санс. Стоило ли рассчитывать, что где-то поблизости здесь бродила ещё и другая версия его самого?

Он уже хотел озвучить свой вопрос, как в этот момент в переднюю дверь уверенно постучали.

Папирус ахнул. Прежде чем Санс смог сказать хоть слово, его накрыло большое одеяло.

— эй, что за –?

— ТИХО, — прошипел Папирус прямо у его черепа. — НЕ ВЗДУМАЙ ГОВОРИТЬ ИЛИ ДВИГАТЬСЯ.

В следующий момент он оказался под одеялом с головой. Не будь Папирус так подозрительно встревожен, Санс воспользовался бы этим моментом, чтобы заснуть прямо там, притворившись, что всё это было плохим сном. Но тон Папируса заставил его душу учащённо биться в груди. И потому, навострив все чувства, он прислушался к происходящему снаружи его убежища.

Хотя прислушиваться не было никакого смысла, учитывая, какими громкими были Папирус и его неожиданный гость.

— Ну и? Где оно?

— Я СОБРАЛ ПОЧТИ ВСЁ. ПРИДЁТСЯ ПОДОЖДАТЬ ДО СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ НЕДЕЛИ.

Санс стиснул зубы, когда фальшивый смех незнакомого монстра разразился на весь дом.

— Вот это ты охуенно пошутил! У тебя было два месяца. ДВА ГРЁБАНЫХ МЕСЯЦА! Они больше не будут ждать, приятель.

— МНЕ НУЖНО ДОЖДАТЬСЯ ЕЩЁ ТОЛЬКО ОДНУ ВЫПЛАТУ, И –

Его речь закончилась громким вскриком, когда в комнате раздался громкий хлопок.

Санс больше не мог скрываться. Он высунул голову из-под одеяла и наклонился так, чтобы лучше видеть входную дверь. Там, опёршись рукой о дверной проём, стоял заяц с сизой плешивой шерстью. На нём была рубашка с воротником, надетая задом-наперёд, и пара обшарпанных, не по размеру больших ботинок. Вся его поза сквозила тошнотворной для Санса елейностью.

Но несмотря на то, что этот тип выглядел откровенным фриком, Папирус был напуган. Вряд ли едва уловимые признаки его страха заметил гость, но Санс мог читать своего брата — нет, не своего брата, определённо не своего брата, — как раскрытую книгу. И сейчас это знакомое ему выражение лица так и побуждало его вызвать свой бластер прямо здесь и сейчас. Ох, с каким удовлетворением он мог бы наблюдать за ужасом в глазах бесцеремонного монстра и его поджатым на бегу хвостом!

— Ты говоришь мне про «ещё одну выплату» уже два месяца, придурок. Если ты думаешь, что я… — взгляд незнакомца остановился на Сансе, теперь уже полностью скинувшем с себя одеяло. — Что, блять, за _нахуй?!_

Папирус проследовал за его взглядом, и в один момент все его старания скрыть свой страх пошли насмарку.

— НЕ ОБРАЩАЙ НА НЕГО ВНИМАНИЯ, ОН ЗДЕСЬ НИ ПРИ ЧЁМ!

Заяц снова посмотрел на Папируса:

— «Ни при чём?» Это такая шутка, да? Ты говорил, он мёртв! Охох, вот узнает об этом Босс…

— ЭТО НЕ МОЙ БРАТ, ТЫ ОБОЗНАЛСЯ!

— А ты, похоже, тупее грязи, если думаешь, что я на такое куплюсь!

— да ладно? как мило слышать это от того, кто даже не может правильно надеть одежду, — вмешался Санс.

— Что ты сказал? — заяц повернулся к нему и угрожающе сжал кулаки.

Из уст кого-то вроде Санса, кто вообще ходил всегда в одном и том же, такие слова звучали максимально нелепо, но этот неудачник задел его за живое. Никто не имел права оскорблять интеллект Папируса, будь он его настоящим братом или нет.

— раз уж ты не понимаешь очевидных намёков папса, давай-ка я объясню помедленнее: у б и р а й с я, п о к а я н е р а з о з л и л с я.

— Ты не на того нарвался, болван.

Одним взмахом руки заяц создал круг из светящихся морковных пуль и направил на Санса. Внезапно скелет осознал, насколько малы были сейчас его магические резервы. Он даже не был уверен, что их хватит на телепортацию. Понадобится всего один удар, и пуф! Он превратится в кучку пыли.

Но у Папируса были другие планы. Прежде чем заяц выпустил свою атаку, из пола выросла волна костей и быстро устремилась к дверному проёму.

— ТОЛЬКО ПОПРОБУЙ, — воздух покалывало от неистраченной магической энергии. — ЕСЛИ НЕ УБЕРЁШЬСЯ ОТСЮДА ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС, Я ЗАСУНУ КОСТЬ ТЕБЕ В ЗАДНИЦУ ТАК ГЛУБОКО, ЧТО ТЫ БУДЕШЬ ХАРКАТЬ КРОВЬЮ ЕЩЁ НЕДЕЛЮ!

У Санса внутри всё похолодело. _Что_ Папирус только что сказал?

— Сукин сын! В следующий раз ты покойник! Слышал? ПОКОЙНИК! Босс не будет сидеть на месте и ждать, когда я доложу нашим об этом дерьме!

— ДА ПОШЁЛ ТЫ! — проревел Папирус и захлопнул деревянную дверь так, что та треснула, столкнувшись с магическими костями. Как только они остались вдвоём, Папирус обернулся к Сансу, переполненный яростью. — ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ? Я ЖЕ СКАЗАЛ СИДЕТЬ ТИХО, А НЕ ВВЯЗЫВАТЬСЯ В ДРАКУ! У МЕНЯ НЕТ ДЕНЕГ НА ВЕСЬ ЭТОТ ДУРДОМ, САНС!

Санс поднял на него глаза:

— он вёл себя как осёл из-за какой-то горстки монет.

— АГРХ! ТАМ ГОРАЗДО БОЛЬШЕ, ЧЕМ «ГОРСТКА»!

— что ж, ему не стоило называть тебя глупым.

Папирус закатил глаза:

— ПРЕКРАСНО, СПАСИБО ЗА ЗАБОТУ, НО Я МОГУ ПЕРЕЖИТЬ ПАРОЧКУ ОСКОРБЛЕНИЙ.

— да, это я заметил. с каких пор ты вообще так выражаешься?

Папирус замер, смотря на него совершенно оторопело:

— ТЫ И ВПРАВДУ НЕ МОЙ БРАТ, НЕ ТАК ЛИ?

В комнате повисла тишина — ещё более гнетущая и тяжёлая, чем в той абсолютной пустоте небытия. Санс опустил взгляд, неожиданно не в силах смотреть Папирусу в лицо. Он рассеянно обнял колени, вспомнив слова того мерзкого монстра. Но Папирус словно прочитал его мысли:

— ОН МЁРТВ. МОЙ БРАТ МЁРТВ.

Так значит, это было правдой. Брат этого Папируса в самом деле был мёртв.

Прямо как его собственный.

Одна мысль о смерти Папируса больно сдавила душу Санса. Он был один. Один в незнакомом мире, с монстром, так похожим и так непохожим на его брата. От всего этого к горлу подкатывала тошнота.

— ПРОШУ… — отчаяние в его голосе привлекло внимание Санса, и, подняв голову, он увидел на лице скелета смесь ярости и слёз. — ПРОШУ, ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ ТУДА, ОТКУДА ТЫ ПРИШЁЛ. Я МОГУ СПРАВИТЬСЯ СО МНОГИМ, НО НЕ С ЭТИМ, — он тяжело сглотнул. — ПРОСТО… УХОДИ.

И с этими словами Папирус ретировался по лестнице наверх, оставив Санса в полном, непроглядном одиночестве.


	3. Очень много членов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тэги для этой главы: Нонкон, дабкон, групповое изнасилование, групповуха, кинк на похвалу, грязные разговоры, множественное проникновение, тройное проникновение, двойное проникновение, тентакли, секс под веществами, принятие наркотиков без согласия, алкоголь, афродизиаки, проституция, глубокая глотка, секс в глазницу, секс в лицо, сансби, догго/санс, минижелл/санс, панк хомяк/санс, жители сноудина/санс.
> 
> Вдохновивший арт: http://undertailsoulsex.tumblr.com/post/155636568947/stwdyb-a-weird-day-in-grillbys-wowie-wow-i от Stwdyb.

Санс чуть не упал со стула, когда звук открывающейся входной двери разбудил его. С громким хлюпом он втянул ниточку слюны, протянувшуюся по его подбородку. Когда он успел заснуть? Скелет поднял голову и потёр глазницы, чтобы прогнать сон. Эти часы шли правильно? Ох, похоже, он вырубился несколько часов назад.

Бряцание из гостиной дало Сансу понять, что Папирус пришёл домой и снимал теперь свои сапоги. С нарастающей тревогой скелет морально приготовился к их встрече. Разумеется, она должна была быть такой же милой, как и все эти последние шесть дней.

Папирус ворвался на кухню, звеня доспехами Королевской Гвардии, и сразу же кинулся к холодильнику. Как и всегда, он упорно избегал зрительного контакта с Сансом и для этого смотрел исключительно перед собой.

— ну так… ох, — начал Санс, стуча костяшками о край стола. — как прошёл день?

Папирус вздрогнул, но ничем другим не выдал, что услышал вопрос. Дверь холодильника он открыл с такой яростью, что та отскочила от стены. Санс лишь тяжело вздохнул, слушая, как тот выругался себе под нос, когда открыл дверцу снова.

— если ты ищешь лазанью, то я доел её сегодня утром.

Папирус сжал ручку дверцы:

— ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНО.

Со смесью любопытства и сожаления сонный скелет наблюдал, как Папирус собрал нужную посуду и ингредиенты и приступил к готовке. Всю неделю Санс не чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы спуститься на первый этаж, когда его не-брат каждый день готовил лазанью, и вместо этого нашёл себе приют в ванной комнате, раз уж «его» спальня была заперта, а входить в комнату Папируса не было никакого желания.

Но сегодня вечером ему нужно было прекратить хандрить и наконец поговорить с Папирусом. Загнать его в угол показалось ему наилучшей идеей.

Странно было видеть, как Папирус с лёгкостью готовил почти приемлемое на вкус блюдо. У его собственного Папируса были трудности даже с тем, чтобы вскипятить воду и не сжечь при этом макароны. Тугая обида стянула его грудь при одной этой мысли. Это было нечестно и совершенно неправильно. Как Папс мог быть мёртв?

Его не-брат бросил на стол перед ним тарелку с горячей лазаньей, резко прервав поток мыслей. Пока высокий скелет усаживался на стул напротив, Санс быстро вытер едва проступившие слёзы. Чёрт возьми, ему нужно было собраться, чтобы начать-таки разговор о разных вселенных и путешествиях во времени.

Однако первым нарушить тишину решил Папирус:

— Я УСТАЛ ОТ ТОГО, ЧТО ТЫ ПРЯЧЕШЬСЯ В МОЁМ ДОМЕ И КРАДЁШЬ МОЮ ЕДУ, САМОЗВАНЕЦ. МНЕ НУЖНО ЗНАТЬ, КОГДА ТЫ УЙДЁШЬ ОТСЮДА?

— я не самозванец, — процедил Санс.

— НЕ ВРИ МНЕ. ТЫ НЕ МОЙ БРАТ, КАК МЫ ОБА ЗНАЕМ. ТАК ЧТО ЕДИНСТВЕННЫМ ЛОГИЧЕСКИМ ОБЪЯСНЕНИЕМ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ЛИШЬ ТО, ЧТО ТЫ САМОЗВАНЕЦ-ОБОРОТЕНЬ.

— не совсем логическим, учитывая, что все оборотни вымерли.

Монстры, свободно меняющие свою форму, нанимались в разведывательные отряды во времена войны с людьми. В детстве на уроках истории Санс проходил их подвиды и всё, что было с ними связано. Они были храбрыми солдатами, которые должны были адаптироваться к различным человеческим культурам и технологиям распознавания лиц. Учителя рассказывали и то, как людям в конце концов удалось выследить и убить каждого из них до последнего. Всё во имя войны.

— ТАК ЛИШЬ ГОВОРЯТ, НО ОТКУДА НАМ ЗНАТЬ ПРАВДУ? ОНИ — И ТЫ С НИМИ — МОГУТ ПРИНИМАТЬ ОБЛИЧИЕ КОГО УГОДНО!

— послушай, я не оборотень. я санс… но в то же время и не совсем санс.

— ЧТО ЗА БЕССМЫСЛИЦА?

— ну, я пытался поговорить с тобой об этом всю неделю, но каждый раз, стоит мне открыть рот –

— ЭТО ПОТОМУ ЧТО МНЕ НЕ ИНТЕРЕСНЫ ТВОИ ЛЖИВЫЕ РЕЧИ. ИЛИ ЛЖИВЫЕ РЕЧИ ТЕХ, КТО ЗА ТОБОЙ СТОИТ.

Санс раздражённо вздохнул:

— ты можешь просто послушать меня, папс? всего на секун–

— ТЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ НЕ ОТВЕТИЛ НА МОЙ ВОПРОС!

Санс сжал переносицу:

— я уже даже не помню, что за вопрос.

Папирус хлопнул по столу:

— КОГДА ТЫ УЙДЁШЬ? Я ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ _ИСЧЕЗ._

Последнее слово было произнесено с таким ядом, что наворачивающиеся слёзы взяли над Сансом верх и потекли по его щекам.

— я не знаю, — он слабо пожал плечами.

Нет, он не собирался оставаться здесь навечно. У него были все причины, чтобы вернуться к Ядру сразу же, как только он излечится. Может, он попробует телепортироваться назад в свою вселенную — в то время, когда его брат был жив. Но проблема заключалась в том, что его травмы не заживали так быстро, как должны были. И ох, каждый раз, когда он думал о своей ране, боль лишь усиливалась.

Он знал, почему. Почему что, на самом деле, он не так уж и хотел излечиться. Ему не для кого было жить. Конечно, он мог спрыгнуть в Ядро снова и попытаться воздействовать на аномальную энергию так, чтобы вернуться назад в свой мир. Но этот вариант предполагал, что он сможет пережить ещё одно путешествие сквозь зловещую пустоту. Не говоря уже о том, что шансы вернуться к своей прежней жизни были астрономически малы.

И это означало то, что его брат действительно умер. Навсегда.

Папирус нарушил тишину нервным вздохом:

— ЧТО Ж, Я БЫЛ БЫ ОЧЕНЬ БЛАГОДАРЕН, ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ ПОКИНУЛ ЭТОТ ДОМ КАК МОЖНО СКОРЕЕ. Я УВЕРЕН, ТВОЙ БОСС ПОЙМЁТ, ЧТО ВЕЛИКОГО И УЖАСНОГО ПАПИРУСА НЕ ОДУРАЧИТЬ ТАКИМИ ДЕШЁВЫМИ ПРИЁМАМИ.

— я уже сказал тебе, — Санс чувствовал, что раздражается всё больше, — я ни на кого не работаю, — он поднял голову и посмотрел Папирусу прямо в глаза. — прости, мне очень жаль, если я беспокою тебя.

Проблеск гнева мелькнул на лице высокого скелета:

— ТЫ НЕ БЕСПОКОИШЬ МЕНЯ.

— ещё как беспокою, — вздохнул Санс. — это как смотреть на искажённую версию своего бро. в мелочах совершенно не похожего на то, к чему ты так привык, — его душа кольнула. — это больно, я знаю.

Без всякого предупреждения Папирус вскочил на ноги и бросился к входной двери.

— Я УХОЖУ. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПОЗАБОТЬСЯ О ТОМ, ЧТОБЫ ТЕБЯ НЕ БЫЛО ЗДЕСЬ ВНИЗУ, КОГДА Я ВЕРНУСЬ. ИДИ НАВЕРХ И ВАЛЯЙСЯ ТАМ, ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ. ИЛИ, ЛУЧШЕ, ПОКИНЬ ЭТОТ ДОМ И НИКОГДА НЕ ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ! ПРОСТО БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ПОПАДАЙСЯ МНЕ НА ГЛАЗА!

И с этими словами он выбежал из дома. Он даже не надел свои сапоги.

Санс тихо выругался. Ну почему эта версия его брата была такой… удручающе упрямой?! Пытаясь завести с ним разговор, он как будто бился о кирпичную стену. Очень ранимую кирпичную стену, которая сбегала при первой же возможности.

Он взглянул на уже остывшую лазанью и подавил рвотный рефлекс. Ну всё, довольно. Все последние шесть дней это было его единственной пищей. Одним делом было жертвовать своими вкусовыми рецепторами ради того, кто искренне заботился о нём. И совсем другим — делать это ради этого… говнюка.

Он застегнул молнию на своей куртке — не на _своей,_ а на той, что оставил после себя его двойник — и вышел из дома. Знакомые ветра Сноудина пробрали его до костей. По тёмным облакам, парящим под потолком пещеры, он рискнул предположить, что к городку приближается суровая метель. Сильный снегопад уже сейчас обрушился на скелета, пропитывая его одежду влагой.

Он поспешил вниз по дороге, уклоняясь от недоумевающих взглядов прохожих. Сноудин выглядел совсем по-другому. Магазины выглядели грязнее, а монстры казались неопрятными и хмурыми. Здесь даже не было их любимого дерева с подарками. Да, до праздника было ещё далеко — он проверил, — но в их Сноудине жители оставляли его стоять на улице круглый год. Всем просто нравился дух праздника.

Но всё в этом мире было пропитано куда большим холодом, чем он привык.

К тому времени как скелет добрался до Гриллбиз, он уже был более чем готов к горячей еде с пылу, с жару. Он вошёл в ресторан и отряхнул куртку от мокрого снега. Здесь было тепло и приятно, но всё же даже в таком месте он не чувствовал хоть насколько-то больше дружелюбия, чем снаружи.

Санс прошёл к бару, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы изучить помещение. Многих посетителей он признал — других же нет. Но они все до одного уставились на вошедшего скелета, и на их лицах было нечто большее, чем любопытство. Ему показалось, или Догго смотрел на него с открытой злостью? Красная Птица была будто на взводе. И от минижелла исходила странная аура.

Ощущение неправильности происходящего вернулось к нему в полной мере.

— …Санс?

Он повернулся к бару, и его душа заколотилась в груди, когда он заприметил того самого монстра, которого надеялся увидеть. Ну, в каком-то роде. Гриллби был… несколько другим, мягко говоря. Как, чёрт возьми, он сделал своё пламя фиолетовым? И его чёрная рубашка была расстёгнута на груди, не оставляя ничего воображению. На самом деле, это было довольно впечатляюще. Санс уселся на своё обычное место, не отрывая глаз от гипнотизирующего огня.

— …Это правда ты, Санс?

То, как Гриллби произнёс его имя, пробудило в Сансе знакомое желание обнять этого монстра. В голову лезли картинки, как эти огни будут обвиваться вокруг него, щекотать, греть его кости до самого центра души. Ох, что за неожиданные жалкие надежды вернуть былое? Они не встречались уже несколько лет, да и все эти воспоминания даже не были связаны с _этим_ Гриллби.

— хэйя, — непринуждённо поприветствовал он бармена.

Гриллби нахмурился:

— …Не могу поверить. Через столько времени?

— хех, не верь. я не тот скелет, о котором ты думаешь.

— …Что это значит? Кто ты?

— санс. это сложно объяснить, но, ох, я не тот санс, которого ты знаешь.

Гриллби усмехнулся, его пламя слегка потрескивало:

— …Что ж, «Санс, которого я не знаю», что ты здесь делаешь? Твой брат сказал, что ты мёртв.

Что-то в ответах Гриллби казалось неправильным. Как будто его не волновало, что Санс чудом был снова жив. Может… в этой вселенной эти двое не знали друг друга так же хорошо.

— ну, как видишь, я не ходячая кучка пыли, — отшутился он. — просто решил заглянуть за бургером. устал от лазаньи.

— …А твой счёт?

— ага, спасибо, положи это на счёт, гриллбз.

Огонь Гриллби резко вспыхнул:

— …Я имел в виду, когда ты собираешься выплачивать его? Ты просрочил свой счёт на несколько лет, Санс.

Лет? Вот дерьмо, местный Санс был так давно мёртв или этот идиот не платил, когда был жив? В любом случае, для него это были не самые лучшие новости.

— ну, у меня нет с собой золота. думал, что старый друг вроде тебя будет рад накормить меня.

Гриллби выглядел так, словно был готов сейчас же выкинуть его из бара. Нда, похоже, план не сработал. Санс уже слезал со стула, но внезапно бармен остановил его.

— …Конечно, я накормлю старого друга, — мягко произнёс Гриллби. — …Чего тебе хочется?

Санс ласково улыбнулся:

— чёрт, гриллби, огромное спасибо, правда. пожалуй, как обычно? с этим я точно не прогадаю.

— …Да, не прогадаешь, — Гриллби отвернулся к разливным кранам, взял стакан и бутылку алкоголя. — …Я удивлён, что твой брат разрешил тебе прийти сюда.

Кто-то позади громко хихикнул, но, когда Санс обернулся, все казались поглощены своими беседами.

— он не мой бро, — тихо пробурчал Санс.

Гриллби поставил перед ним бутылку пива.

— …Значит, вы поссорились?

— это не то, что я имел в виду, — вздохнул Санс и глотнул из бутылки. От горечи содержимого он чуть не захлебнулся. Ох, у Санса из этой вселенной был не лучший вкус, если это было тем, что он предпочитал пить. Тем не менее, нуждающимся не пристало выбирать, а он сейчас ещё как нуждался в чём-нибудь алкогольном.

— …А где вообще сейчас Папирус?

— не знаю, мне пофиг, — он перевернул бутылку и выпил разом почти половину содержимого. — ему надоело, что я занимаю комнату в доме. хотя знаешь, я его не виню, я бы надоел и самому себе.

— …Слишком засиделся в доме, значит?

— ага, можно сказать и так.

Улыбка Гриллби скривилась. Другой посетитель подозвал бармена, так что Санс остался за стойкой один. Он изо всех сил пытался не вспоминать, как местный Папирус говорил с ним сегодня. «Я ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ _ИСЧЕЗ_». Санс потягивал напиток, пытаясь забыть эти слова. Да уж, ему действительно не терпелось исчезнуть с его глаз долой.

Он продолжал пить, и постепенно в его костях нарастал неприятный жар. Санс сбросил куртку и кинул её под свой барный стул. Через пару минут скелет с удивлением обнаружил, что уже закончил со своим пивом. И с ещё большим удивлением он увидел, как Гриллби почти сразу же поставил перед ним следующую бутылку.

— хей, спасибо, приятель.

— …Конечно.

Скелет сделал большой глоток и продолжил с того, на чём остановился.

— да просто… я боялся, что если бы я ушёл и ничего опять не получилось, то он бы не пустил меня назад. а мне некуда идти, пока я не уйду навсегда, понимаешь?

— …Звучит запутанно.

Боже, эта выпивка была такой крепкой. Он болтал куда больше, чем нужно, и мир вокруг блаженно замедлялся. И, о чёрт, его кости просто горели. Хотя это было приятно. Он уже давным-давно так не напивался. Он залил в себя ещё немного.

— и он так _зол,_ — пробормотал он неразборчиво. — то есть, на его месте я бы тоже злился, но ему можно было бы и не… — он помахал пальцем перед собой. — …заводиться так сильно каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь завести разговор.

— …Это правда.

— а самое ужасное то, что во всём этом виноват я. я сильно облажался. очень, очень сильно. я вообще не должен был быть здесь. если б я не решил, что ядро будет отличным местом, куда можно прыгнуть, то всё вышло б по-другому. я мог попробовать что-то ещё. машину или, я не знаю, хоть что-то другое, — он накрыл лицо ладонью. — вот болван. идиот, просто идиот.

Санс закрыл глаза. Было приятно, наконец, выговориться, пусть даже Гриллби не особо понимал, о чём он. В этом Гриллби всегда помогал ему. Он был отличным другом, настоящим старым приятелем.

И это приятное пьяное чувство делало вечер только лучше. На самом деле, он чувствовал себя счастливее впервые за долгие годы. Санс открыл глаза и позволил себе задержать взгляд на теле Гриллби. Его фиолетовые языки пламени завораживающе извивались и брызгали искрами. Их танец скелет назвал бы почти экзотическим.

— …Что, работает выпивка?

Санс хихикнул. Как только звук вырвался из его груди, он прижал руку ко рту. Уже разгорячённое лицо нагрелось ещё больше.

— …Не стоит смущаться. Тебе ведь хорошо, не так ли?

Санс моргнул, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь за размытостью своего зрения.

— ну да, — кивнул он. — ещё как хорошо.

— …И в этом нет ничего плохого, верно?

— хех, — он покрутил в руках неожиданно пустую бутылку. — эта штука крепкая.

Его кости теперь горели так, что иссушали душу. Как же ему хотелось снять футболку. Может, покататься в снегу или… хоть что-нибудь. Он разомкнул зубы и, тяжело дыша, высунул язык.

— …Это штука самая сильная, что есть в Подземелье, да.

Санс опёрся на руку и усмехнулся:

— даже сильнее, чем… чем… дерьмо, не могу придумать шутку, — он икнул. — чувак, из чего ты её делаешь?

— …Секретный рецепт.

Санс подмигнул:

— да ладно, ты можешь сказать мне, — он попытался взять Гриллби за руку, но вместо этого упал на стойку лицом вниз. Отдыхая головой на твёрдой поверхности, скелет слабо захихикал.

— …У меня есть к тебе вопрос.

— хех, ну давай.

— …Ты знаешь, что твой брат опаздывает с выплатами, верно?

— опаздывает… а? — его брат не платил ни за что в своей жизни, и он вообще не верил в кредиты. Санс попытался хоть немного развеять туман в своей голове, чтобы сложить паззл воедино. — а, погоди… ты не про моего бро. ты про другого папса.

— …Я вот думаю, а ты хоть знаешь, сколько задолжал на своём счету? Это не моё дело, если он хочет держать тебя взаперти или что вы там ещё делаете, но у меня бизнес. Он ответственен за твои долги.

Санс лениво моргнул:

— погоди-ка секунду. я… я… — он сжал руками череп. — слишком много информации.

— …Твой брат сейчас явно зарабатывает больше, раз он попал в Королевскую Гвардию, но ты для него ужасная обуза.

— это… не я… я не… — он не знал, что сказать. В голове всё смешалось, и он не мог думать ни о чём, кроме нарастающего жара.

— …Ты ведь не хочешь быть для Папируса обузой, не правда ли?

— нет, конечно нет.

— …Тогда почему ты здесь?

— я не… знаю, — он дышал так тяжело, мечтая только о том, чтобы как-то охладиться. — я не осознавал… вот дерьмо.

— …А я думал, ты захотел помочь ему. С виду вы двое были так близки. Но, видимо, я ошибался.

Санс ощетинился:

— конечно, мы близки. он для меня — весь мир.

— …Тогда ты поможешь ему? Сегодня?

— да, да, просто скажи, что делать, и я сделаю всё, что угодно.

Совершенно внезапно Гриллби схватил его за руку. Санс посмотрел вниз, но его голова так сильно кружилась. Он видел лишь размытые фиолетовые и белые силуэты. Он потряс рукой, и от этого все краски слились воедино. Ещё один смешок вырвался из его рта.

— …Что ж, кто из присутствующих хочет помочь Сансу уплатить свой долг?

Санс поднял растерянный взгляд:

— что? что это должно значить?

Гриллби смотрел не на него, а на остальную часть бара.

— …150g за один раз. Кто в деле?

По помещению прокатился шум — все посетители восторженно закричали, но Санс не обратил на них внимания. Его зрачки были прикованы к Гриллби. Бармен оглядел его сверху-вниз, и его пламенное лицо озарила широкая улыбка. Санс видел, что его рот движется, но весь мир превратился в один весёлый фарс. Его слова не имели никакого смысла. Скелету пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы понять хотя бы самую малую часть разговора.

— …и по 100g на каждого монстра. Подумайте о… специальную… комиссия посреднику. И они… хорошо… по рукам?

Гриллби говорил так воодушевлённо, что Санс кивнул, даже не понимая смысла сказанного. Внезапно его подняли с его места; перед глазами всё совсем расплылось. Скелет не понимал, кто держал его и зачем, но он решил просто плыть по течению. Вскоре он обнаружил, что сидит в центре стола, окружённый множеством знакомых, но в то же время других лиц. Он опасно покачнулся, не в силах держать равновесие.

— …Хочешь выпить больше, Санс?

Санс огляделся вокруг, но не смог отыскать, куда подевался Гриллби.

— бесплатно? — недоверчиво спросил он. Разве он не предложил ему помочь с… долгом или чем-то в этом роде?

Кто-то громко заржал, и Санс обнаружил, что хихикает вместе с ним.

— …Да, Санс, бесплатно.

— хорошо. напои меня.

— …О да, мы как раз собираемся.

Что-то большое, горячее и твёрдое прижалось к его спине. И хотя его кости зудели от невыносимого жара, Санс наклонился к этой массе, обнаружив, что он почему-то отчаянно ждёт контакта. Он томно выдохнул, когда кости ещё больше согрелись от прикосновения.

Кто-то просунул горлышко бутылки в его приоткрытый рот и стал вливать содержимое ему на язык. Вся горечь, которую он чувствовал в напитке до этого, теперь исчезла. Он закрыл глаза и опрокинул голову назад, чтобы облегчить доступ. Ммм, это совсем не утоляло его жажду, но по крайней мере было очень вкусным.

Монстры вокруг него теперь перекрикивались друг с другом, но слова никак не доходили до него. Он как будто был отделён от всего мира. Скелет продолжил пить свой напиток, а они продолжили смотреть.

Санс смутно почувствовал, как что-то задрало его футболку. Прохладный воздух обдул обнажённые рёбра, но это мало помогло, чтобы утолить лихорадочный жар. Боже, как же ему было жарко. Он извивался и скулил. Что-то влажное и мягкое прокатилось по его голым костям, пробуждая ещё больше жара. Но на этот раз это было приятно. Очень приятно. Он издал низкий протяжный стон в бутылку. Чем бы это ни было, у него закружилась голова, и, о боже, он был готов на всё ради большего.

— …Тебе нравится?

Он быстро закивал. От резкого движения из его рта на футболку вылилась лужа алкоголя. Тот, кто держал бутылку, отстранился, оставив рот Санса печально пустым.

— Хорош валять дурака, бери его уже.

Что-то мягкое скользнуло по внутренней стороне его рёбер, и Санс радостно заёрзал, пока внезапно не почувствовал напряжение. Он в ужасе понял. Его душа! Кто-то сжимал её! Нет, нет, этого нельзя было допустить. Никто не в праве трогать его душу! Он попытался пошевелиться, но руки и ноги не слушались. Инстинкты сработали, и скелет издал животный рык. Нужно было напугать их, прежде чем они причинят ему боль!

— …Шшш, шшш, всё хорошо, — что-то тёплое коснулось внутренней стороны его бёдер, и ощущения срезонировали с жаром внутри. — …Это будет приятно.

Гриллби был прав. Кто бы ни был тем, кто взял его душу, он хорошо с ней обращался. Поток успокаивающей энергии вливался прямо в его орган. С глубоким вздохом его тело обмякло, а череп свесился на плечо. Если бы его кости не пылали, он уснул бы прямо сейчас. Но чёрт, ему хотелось двигаться, чувствовать, делать что-то. Желание грызло его так яростно, и всё же он не мог найти в себе силы даже пошевелить пальцем.

— …Вот, сфотографируй. Покажем Папирусу, насколько его Санс хороший братик.

Ласковая рука приподняла его череп. Ох, прикосновения были так приятны. Он прижался лицом к ладони, наслаждаясь покалывающим удовлетворением, распространяющимся по телу.

— …Санс, улыбнись в камеру.

Когда Санс, повинуясь, разжал зубы в открытой улыбке, ещё одна бутылка была бесцеремонно опрокинула ему в рот. Ещё больше жидкости полилось на его шею и грудь. Санс высунул язык, пытаясь поймать струйки до того, как они окажутся на его одежде. Пока он безрезультативно хлюпал льющийся напиток, настойчивое давление на его лобковую кость вывело его из полудрёмы. Сбитый с толку, он открыл глаза, и в этот момент комнату озарила яркая фотовспышка.

— а? — он дико заморгал, пытаясь прояснить зрение от ослепительных пятен. — что происходит?

Одним быстрым рывком его футболка была сорвана с тела, и он завизжал, когда прилипшая к ране ткань прихватила её за собой, разрывая слегка заросшие края. Когда Санс попытался вывернуться из хватки, что-то твёрдо стало удерживать его на месте за руки и ноги.

— нет! пожалуйста!

— …Прекрати, всё хорошо. Больно будет только первое время, так что не двигайся.

У Санса быстро закончились силы, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. И, ох, он быстро понял, что всё сделал правильно. Что-то мягкое и скользкое слегка прошлось по его ране, и острая боль сменилась успокаивающим наслаждением, проникшим в него до самого центра его существа. Он посмотрел вниз и сквозь туман увидел тонкие зелёные отростки, обвивающие его рёбра. Они извивались в его грудной клетке, оставляя за собой толстый слой слизи.

В то же время, массаж его таза становился всё более настойчивым, продавливая его самые чувствительные кости. Санс издал хриплый стон, подавшись вперёд к незнакомой руке. Это было так приятно, ощущения волшебным образом воздействовали на его разгорячённый разум.

— Смотрите, у него там свет.

— Ох бля, процесс пошёл, его магия что-то делает.

— …Хорошая работа, Санс, — промурлыкал низкий голос прямо у его головы. Санс просиял от такой простой похвалы. — …Тебе ведь хорошо, да?

— ага, — простонал он.

Его тело было таким горячим, что ему хотелось сорвать с себя всю одежду и начать тереться о стол. Вязкие отростки продолжали извиваться и гладили внутреннюю сторону его грудной клетки, щекоча скрытые чувствительные места. И этого всё равно было недостаточно.

— ещё! — задыхаясь, проронил Санс.

Хор смеха наполнил комнату.

— Он хочет ещё!

— Как здорово!

— Давайте уже дадим ему то, что он хочет!

Он заскулил, когда усики соскользнули с его костей, оставляя его мокрым и ёрзающим в ожидании большего. В ответ кто-то рывком спустил его шорты до икр, оголяя таз. Санс раздвинул ноги, приветствуя прохладный воздух. Жжение всё ещё ползало по его костям, и теперь, когда руки перестали растирать его, стало физически больно.

— прошу, — взмолился он.

Но все опять оставили его слова без внимания. Казалось, между монстрами вокруг разгорелся спор.

— Ну уж нет, я первый!

— Да пошёл ты!

— …Вы все дождётесь своей очереди. Тяните жребий.

— А как мы вообще собираемся трахать скелета?

— Жёстко.

— Ох, ха-ха, ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

— …Просто накачаем его душу магией.

Последовала пауза, а затем…

Санс издал нечеловеческий вопль. Что-то твёрдое, быстрое и острое вливалось в него, разрывая кости. Оно было везде, на всём его теле. Он не мог ни двигаться, ни говорить. Сознание тонуло в сырой магии. Было больно, больно, но так приятно, так ужасно, так, так…

Когда ощущение внезапно прекратилось, он рухнул навзничь, кости судорожно тряслись.

— Ни хрена себе, сработало.

— Теперь его душа бьётся так сильно.

— Да кого это ебёт? Теперь у него есть милая киска, которую можно оттрахать.

— И очко тоже. Ха! А я и не знал, что скелеты так могут!

— Не говори, сам охуел, когда впервые это увидел.

Санс задыхался и хрипел, его грудь вздымалась от того, что прошло через его тело. Скелет чувствовал, что его душа вибрировала сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, но это ощущение было таким далёким, словно это происходило с кем-то другим. Ему нужно было найти свою душу, пока это не случилось снова. Или может, о господи, ему _хотелось,_ чтобы это случилось снова. Как бы то ни было, нужно было убедиться, что душа была в безопасности. Он попытался приподнять голову, но кости были так слабы и дрожали так сильно. Его голова беспомощно упала на тёплую массу позади него.

Кто-то снова приложил ладонь к его паху, но на этот раз она встретилась с его только что сформированным клитором. Санс застонал и начал раскачиваться навстречу ощущениям, нуждаясь в большем.

— Хехех, смотрите, как ему это нравится. Грязная шлюха.

— Теперь понятно, почему его брат держит его взаперти. Готов поспорить, он ублажит тебя просто отлично.

— …Почему бы нам не проверить?

Мир закружился, когда кто-то поднял его в воздух. Санс захныкал, когда всё вокруг смешалось в одно цветовое пятно. Когда его, наконец, опустили, под ним оказался не стол, а что-то тёплое и бугорчатое. Он чувствовал головокружение и тошноту, и ему пришлось закрыть глаза, пока его не вырвало. Кто-то схватил его за запястья, когда скелет качнулся вперёд.

— …А вот этого не надо, — голос Гриллби зазвучал прямо позади. — …Ты что, не хочешь приятных ощущений?

Санс издал жалобный вой. Жар стал невыносим. Он жаждал этого великолепного трения, этого восхитительного массажа. Чего угодно, только не затишья. Он подался бёдрами вперёд и, опешив, ахнул, когда магическая плоть скользнула по чему-то твёрдому и горячему. Отчаянно желая большего, он увеличил скорость, твёрдая масса мягко скользила по его складкам.

— …Ммм… Да, намочи мой член, сделай ему приятно, — прохрипел Гриллби на стоне. — …В тебе будет так хорошо.

Странные слова прорвались через горячий туман в голове Санса. Что Гриллби только что сказал? Член? Он что… занимался сексом с Гриллби?

Скелет открыл глаза. И действительно, массивный фиолетовый орган покоился у Санса между ног. И бармен был не единственным с членом наголо. Всё пространство вокруг него занимали полуобнажённые монстры, многие из них грубо ублажали себя руками. Их движения издавали непристойные влажные звуки. Некоторые тихо стонали, пристально наблюдая за Сансом.

Несмотря на то, что жар в его костях кричал ему продолжать, он замер на месте. Что-то… в этом… было не так…

Прежде чем он успел задуматься, Гриллби заговорил:

— …Мм? Похоже, с прелюдией можно заканчивать. Теперь наша очередь.

Гриллби грубо схватил Санса за бёдра и приподнял его на несколько дюймов. Когда положение было отлажено, скелет смутно заметил, как влажная головка Гриллби прижалась к его паху. А потом одним быстрым движением бармен вошёл в него по самые яйца.

— аааа!

В его глазницах собрались слёзы. Блять, Гриллби был _огромным,_ и он уж точно не ждал, когда Санс привыкнет. Он уже нырял в его отверстие и выскакивал оттуда с бешеной скоростью. Похабные, скользкие звуки исходили от их бедёр, смешиваясь с яростными мокрыми хлопками других посетителей.

— … Ох, Санс, твоя киска такая узкая.

— гри-и-иллбз! — закричал он, голос заикался он отрывистых движений. — а-а-ах, блять!

Невероятный жар лишь нарастал. Каждый раз, когда Гриллби упирался в его заднюю стенку, что-то в глубине Санса призывало его двигаться. Трение было таким приятным, таким сладостным. Оно не охлаждало пылающий жар, а, казалось, наоборот поднимало температуру до точки кипения. И всё же этот контакт делал огонь внутри терпимым, даже удовлетворяющим.

Пока Гриллби скакал на нём, Санс стонал и кричал, его бёдра двигались так быстро, как только могли. Его жар хотел большего, большего, большего!

— Не оставляй всё себе, Гриллби. Мы заплатили хорошие деньги.

— …Присоединяйтесь ко мне. Любыми способами.

Движения бармена замедлились, когда Санса чуть подтолкнули вперёд. Но потребность скелета в большем была настолько отчаянной, что он продолжал двигаться так быстро, как мог, побуждая Гриллби возобновить прежний темп. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока кто-то пушистый не подкрался сзади и не схватил его за подвздошную кость, останавливая его телодвижения. Прежде чем Санс успел обернуться, что-то пронзило его вторую дырку, войдя до упора. Он издал болезненный вздох, вздрогнув от внезапного вторжения.

— Блять! Как он сжался-то, а!

Гриллби, наконец, вернулся к своей полной скорости:

— …Ты хорошо справляешься, Санс.

Теперь, когда двое двигались в нём внутрь и наружу, Санс поочерёдно то хихикал, то плакал. Их толчки были так неравномерны, что каждый раз, когда один из них выходил, другой впихивался до конца. Санс никогда не оставался пустым. Он едва ли мог дышать, все его чувства были перенасыщены.

Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем кто-то ещё — Панк Хомяк, безучастно отметил Санс — вышел вперёд из толпы. Новоприбывший забрался на стол и устроился между ногами Санса и Гриллби.

— Йоу, погодите-ка. Посмотрим, сможет ли он принять третьего.

В ужасе, но без возможности пошевелиться, скелет наблюдал, как эрекция Панка скользнула к его паху, потирая место, где в магическую плоть проникал Гриллби. Сансу потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы понять, как много уже было внутри него.

Санс загородил свой вход рукой:

— оно н-не влезет, — пробормотал он.

Кто-то одёрнул его руку назад:

— Ох, ещё как влезет.

Незнакомец оказался прав. Панку понадобилось несколько попыток, чтобы протиснуться внутрь вместе с Гриллби, но в конце концов ему это удалось. Санс пронзительно завизжал: это добавление растянуло его до предела. Два члена в одном отверстии буквально разрывали его изнутри.

Три монстра набросились на него с дикой энергией, не тратя времени на координацию своих движений. Время от времени Панк и Гриллби выскальзывали из него, но их движения были так неистовы, что Санс уже не замечал разницы.

Они жестоко толкали его тело вверх и вниз, угрожая опрокинуть. Руки скелета впились в плечи Панка, цепляясь изо всех сил и пытаясь удержаться, когда троица вошла в раж. Панк воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы засунуть свой язык Сансу в рот. Хоть это и дезориентировало скелета, ненасытный жар слишком запутал его сознание, чтобы оттолкнуть монстра. Он мог сосредоточиться лишь на том, как его тело сливалось с другими. Он был так полон, так разгорячён, так счастлив.

— ещёпожалуйстаещёещё! — слова слились в бессвязное лепетание. — тттакхорошопожалуйстапрошу!

С очередным мощным рывком Санс достиг своего пика и кончил с такой силой, какой никогда не испытывал раньше. Он сжал внутри себя трахающих его монстров, и их оргазмы тоже не заставили себя долго ждать. Магия скелета всё ещё судорожно подрагивала, справляясь с остаточными волнами, влажное тепло растекалось внутри.

Он рухнул на мохнатого монстра под ним. Санс чувствовал такую слабость, его тело обессилило от напряжения. Он хотел лишь одного — потерять сознание прямо сейчас.

…Если бы не жар.

Жар всё ещё был глубоко внутри него, царапая каждую кость. Ему нужно было больше движения, больше трения!

— прошу, — заскулил он, потянувшись к задыхающемуся Панку. — всё горит, всё тело горит. мне нужно больше.

Кто-то из толпы отозвался:

— Больше? Хах, уже иду.

Откуда ни возьмись, через скелета прорвался поток магии, парализуя разум и тело. Он прошёлся по каждому закоулку, по каждой щели, просверливая самые чувствительные места. Вот дерьмо, чёрт, чёрт. Магия извивалась, дёргала и рвала его на части. Это было потрясающе. Это было ужасающе. Казалось, он сейчас кончит, или отключится, или… или…

Ощущение прекратилось. Санс чуть не упал, но один из монстров подхватил его.

— Ёбаный свет! Как он нас сжимает!

— …У него настоящий талант.

— Эй, ну всё, двигайтесь, вам уже перепало! С дороги!

Вокруг него происходило какое-то движение. Полусонный и измученный, Санс смотрел в пустоту, пока его извлекали из кучи монстров. Поток спермы полился из его отверстий вниз по бёдрам.

К тому времени, как они положили его обратно на стол, огонь в костях был невыносим. Жалкий всхлип вырвался из него — бьющегося о деревянную поверхность в отчаянных поисках ласки.

Двое новых монстров забрались на стол. Догго… И медведь, живший вниз по улице. Как его звали? Билли? Мысли Санса были совсем не в том состоянии, чтобы вспоминать.

Догго подполз к голове Санса, пока другой монстр устроился у его нижней части. Последний, не мешкая, протолкнулся в мокрый вход скелета. Большая капля спермы вытекла из отверстия, когда толстый орган медведя погрузился внутрь на всю длину.

— Чёрт, парни, как вы его разогрели для меня, — воскликнул он.

— …Это всё наркотик.

Когда медведь пронзил его, Догго обхватил рукой свой розовый член. Он был не таким большим, как остальные, но каждый его сантиметр был покрыт прозрачной влажной плёнкой. Догго зарычал и с громким шлепком ударил Санса им по щеке.

Краем глаза он заметил, как минижелл распутал свои волнистые светящиеся щупальца, которые он видел ранее. Не успел он опомниться, как придатки обвились вокруг его позвоночника и, крепко удерживая, начали водить по нему вверх-вниз. Скелет вскрикнул, когда чувствительные позвонки отозвались на удовольствие.

Догго воспользовался его открытым ртом и протолкнул свой влажный, сочащийся член глубоко ему в глотку. Сильный мускус накрыл его язык, и скелет чуть не подавился грубым вторжением. Он попытался отстраниться, но Догго схватил его за череп и заставил раскачиваться взад-вперёд, принимая член во всю длину.

Слёзы свободно текли из его глазниц, пока толщина душила его. Время от времени Догго полностью выходил, давая Сансу короткую возможность глотнуть воздуха. Но передышка длилась секунды, после чего пёс быстро погружался в него снова. Каждый раз, когда горло Санса пыталось запротестовать и отклонить инородное тело, Догго стонал и бормотал что-то типа «Ааах, вот так, да, сожми его».

В это время минижелл опутал его грудную клетку, массируя торс и задерживаясь на позвонках. А внизу медведь продолжал погружаться в него снова и снова, его яйца шлёпались о таз скелета. Санс устал — очень, очень устал, но жар полностью овладел им. Он слабо двигал бёдрами, встречая каждый толчок медведя.

Вскоре они кончили. Санс был первым, уже измотанный после своего первого оргазма. Когда он сжал в себе медведя, тот ускорил темп, и очень скоро его семя присоединилось к отвратительной смеси жидкостей. Сразу после этого Догго вытащил себя из самой глубины горла Санса и испустил горячую струю ему на язык. Набухший член выскользнул изо рта с мокрым звуком, и Санс захлебнулся от горького вкуса его спермы.

Как только те двое удалились, их место сразу же заняли другие монстры. Они втискивались в обе его дырки, набиваясь настолько плотно, насколько это вообще было возможно. Санс рыдал, вцепившись в мохнатое тело, возникшее перед ним, инстинктивно поддаваясь общему обрывистому ритму.

В голове у него всё смешалось, и он знал, что уже терял сознание несколько раз: в какой-то момент он поймал себя на мысли, что его трахает одна пара монстров, но, моргнув, увидел перед собой другую. Он не был уверен, сколько раз кончил или сколько монстров уже попользовались им. Он знал лишь, что от всего этого его тело вскоре изувечилось, а рыдания в конце концов снова превратились в хихиканья.

Но несмотря на всё пережитое, жар сохранялся, призывая сознание искать новых монстров для _большего._ Он подчинился, полностью отдавшись своему положению. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы удовлетворить эту непреодолимую, сводящую с ума _потребность._

Совершенно внезапно в комнате раздался оглушительный грохот. Санс вздрогнул, хотя и не мог сильно двигаться в своей неудобной позе. Кто-то держал его бёдра на весу, трахая сзади. Спереди был красный демон с членом, погружённым по самые яйца в его правую глазницу. Другие два монстра приостановили свои движения, и среди зрителей раздался недовольный шум. Агрессивные крики. Треск разбившегося стекла. Грохот расколовшегося дерева.

Хотя Санс был наполовину слеп, он попытался повернуть голову влево, чтобы найти источник шума. Но сильная рука тут же вернула его на прежнее место.

— …Продолжайте, — выпалил Гриллби. — …Все вы.

Монстры продолжили с того места, где остановились, однако теперь все они значительно ускорились. Длина в его глазнице грубо уткнулась в заднюю стенку образовавшегося магического кармана. От этого ощущения Санс был в шаге от потери сознания, но он всё ещё стонал: трение хотя бы частично утоляло его голод.

— Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ!

Папирус? На этот раз Санс даже не пытался пошевелиться: чьи-то пальцы предусмотрительно впивались в его шею. А дальше был громкий удар, за которым последовала долгая тишина.

— …Спокойнее, Папирус, — предупредил Гриллби. — …Всё-таки у меня душа Санса.

— ОТПУСТИ ЕГО, СУКИН СЫН! ОН НЕ ЗАСЛУЖИЛ ТАКОГО!

— …Не заслужил? Мой дорогой Папирус, Санс выплачивает долг, который он же и накопил. К тому же… — душащее давление вокруг шеи Санса усилилось. — …Сансу это нравится. Так ведь, Санс?

— да, — простонал Санс. — ещё.

Как только он произнёс эти слова, монстр спереди громко выругался и уткнулся в глазницу скелета до упора. Неожиданное движение взбудоражило его магическую плоть, и одновременно с потоком тепла, наполнившим его глазницу, на Санса обрушился ещё один оргазм. Хриплый крик вырвался из его горла, и зрение пропало в обеих глазницах.

Когда он пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит, скорчившись на столе, в одиночестве. Он был весь мокрый и липкий, а его отверстия болели от жестокого обращения. Сперма капала из его правой глазницы на поверхность стола с ритмичным кап, кап, кап.

Он услышал звук монет, звякающих друг о друга. Но, хоть ему и было любопытно, что происходит, у него просто не было сил на то, чтобы разбираться.

— …Я знал, что с тобой можно будет договориться, — довольно ухмыльнулся Гриллби.

Что-то задело внутреннюю сторону рёбер Санса, и он почувствовал нечто обжигающее у себя под грудиной. Его душа.

Внезапно его подняли со стола и прижали к груди. Всё вокруг представляло собой калейдоскоп форм и цветов, так что он просто закрыл глаза и подался к контакту. Вдохнув, он почувствовал запах итальянских специй.

— бро, — он вдохнул запах сильнее и обхватил ногами талию Папируса.

— ТИХО.

Несмотря на резкий тон, Санс почувствовал, как твёрдая, но успокаивающая рука коснулась его головы.

— Пока, Сансик! Было весело!

— Забегай ещё, если соскучишься по моему херу!

— Если твой брат тебе разрешит!

Смех тянулся за ними, пока не затерялся во внезапном свисте ветра. Санс ещё глубже зарылся в рубашку Папируса, ледяной холод пробирал его обнажённые кости. Но даже на сильном морозе малейшее трение вновь разожгло в нём пламя. Отчаянно желая погасить его, скелет прижался тазом к Папирусу, его воспалённые половые губы стали тереться о подвздошную кость брата.

— ПРЕКРАТИ! — закричал Папирус, перекрикивая воющий ветер.

— так жарко, — простонал Санс, лишь ускоряясь.

Папирус хлопнул рукой по копчику скелета и зажал его так, чтобы Санс не мог двигаться больше, чем на несколько сантиметров. Теперь он не мог получить достаточно ласки. Жар впивался в его сознание, умоляя утолить его. Они пробирались через метель, и Санс, устав ждать, зарычал в рубашку Папируса и слабо ударил его кулаком. Из его рта полились неутихающие «пожалуйста» и «ещё». Но Папирус не поддавался.

Когда они вернулись в дом, жар стал невыносимым. Санс царапался и брыкался, пытаясь заставить высокого скелета ослабить хватку. Это было нечестно, ему нужно было двигаться!

Он не знал, как там оказался, но Санс вдруг обнаружил, что Папирус швырнул его на свой матрас. Он был слишком одурманен, чтобы предпринять хоть что-то, кроме как бесполезно извиваться на простынях, пока Папирус не завернул его в одеяло трубочкой. Одеяло так туго обхватывало его тело, что он не мог пошевелиться ни на дюйм.

— папирус, — завопил он, рьяно пытаясь вывернуться. — слишком жарко. мне больно. прошу.

— ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ, — гортанный тон привлёк внимание Санса больше, чем его слова, заставив посмотреть на Папируса. По его щекам текли слёзы. — ПРОШУ, ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ.

Эта вечно злая версия его брата по-настоящему _плакала._ Одна только мысль об этом была настолько нелепой, настолько странной, настолько смешной. Да, так оно и было. Просто уморительно! На самом деле, это была самая смешная вещь, которую он видел в своей жизни.

Он перекатился на кровати и разразился взрывом неудержимого смеха. Это никак не утолило жар, зато помогло отвлечься.

Как и помогло отвлечься от сдавленных всхлипов Папируса.


	4. Он выглядит так, как если бы вы описали кого-то как взрослого ребенка, и они восприняли это буквально

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: после изнасилования, hurt/comfort, купание в ванной, рвота, паническая атака, диссоциация

Потолок Гриллбиз вращался, тёмное дерево смешивалось в палитру цветов, от которой Санса начало мутить. Со скелета вёдрами лился пот, пропитывая одежду, мерзко прилипающую к телу. Гриллби был где-то рядом: Санс чувствовал, как от него волнами исходил гнев, делающий воздух горячим и душным.

Должно быть, он чем-то его разозлил. Скорее всего, чем-то глупым, как обычно.

Он понимал, что ему надо домой. Бро ждал свою сказку на ночь, да и он сам хотел скорее увидеться с ним после долгого рабочего дня. Но как Санс ни пытался, он не мог сдвинуться с места. Тело просто не слушалось.

Да и слушайся оно, он всё равно не был уверен, что сможет пройти через весь Сноудин и остаться целым и невредимым. По тому, как его голова кружилась даже с закрытыми глазами, было ясно, что выпил он слишком много.

Эх, может, никто не будет против, если этой ночью он отоспится прямо здесь.

— …Тебе пора уходить.

А может и нет.

Огненные руки сжали его, накаляя уже и без этого разгорячённое тело. Гриллби попытался вытащить его из-за стола, но потные кости приросли к потёртым подушкам диванчика, умоляя остаться.

— ммм… гриллбз, ну ещё пять минуточек, — пробормотал он еле внятно.

И тогда Гриллби вытянул его из-за стола силой. Скелет пытался увернуться от жара, но бармен удерживал его за запястья, опаляя огнём.

Санс осторожно приоткрыл глазницы и запаниковал, увидев огненного монстра. Вместо привычного мерцающего оранжевого, пламя мужчины было насыщенным фиолетовым. Несмотря на сильную жару вокруг, скелета словно облили ледяной водой, когда пасть Гриллби растянулась в хищной усмешке.

— н-нет…

Больше всего на свете он хотел сейчас выпутаться из этих объятий, но тело словно парализовало. Конечности были прижаты к туловищу, не способные сдвинуться ни на дюйм.

Острой потребности бежать вторил какой-то неописуемый страх. Санс даже не мог понять, почему ему так нужно оказаться отсюда подальше. Гриллби ведь никогда не ранил его. Они были приятелями, бывшими, любовниками…

Любовниками…

Внезапно скелет почувствовал, что рука Гриллби сжимает его таз, языки пламени слегка играют с седалищем. Погодите-ка, когда это Санс успел полностью раздеться?

— …Отвратительно, — выплюнул Гриллби. — …Ты раздеваешься перед каждым встречным? Или только со мной ты такая шлюха?

— хватит, — прошептал Санс.

Лицо Гриллби побагровело от злости. Без малейшего предупреждения мир накренился, превратившись в поток красок, и скелет обнаружил себя лицом на дороге у входа в бар. Дверь гулко захлопнулась, оставив его одного на снегу. Холод уже проникал вглубь его костей — под удушающий жар. Он дышал мокрым снегом, всё больше проваливаясь в него всем телом.

Может, он заслужил это. Снова напился, когда его брата было уже не вернуть. Нет, даже не так. Папирус не просто умер. Санс позволил ему умереть. Его брат был тем единственным хорошим во всей его жизни, а он даже не поднял свой зад, чтобы защитить его. Как он мог?

— НУ ПОСЛЕ ТАКОГО-ТО АНДАЙН ТОЧНО ПРИДЁТСЯ ВЗЯТЬ МЕНЯ В ГВАРДИЮ!

Что?

Санс поднял голову, и его душа чуть не вырвалась из груди. Папирус шагал по дороге — абсолютно и восхитительно живой. Живой! Он щеголял своей обычной солнечной улыбкой, ступая по дороге пружинистым шагом и излучая оптимизм, не сравнимый ни с чем на свете. Санс почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывают слёзы.

— папирус, — слабо позвал он.

Его голос, должно быть, был слишком тих: Папирус даже не взглянул в его сторону. На самом деле, он прошёл мимо бара, чуть не наступив на лежащего на пороге скелета. Санс пытался заставить свои конечности двигаться, но всё тщетно. Он повысил голос, и, хотя крик вышел хриплым и напряжённым, Папирус просто не мог не услышать его с такого расстояния. И всё же его бро продолжал свой путь, ничего не замечая.

Затем по снегу захрустела ещё одна пара шагов, следуя за его братом. Шаги были лёгкими — незаметными, если специально не обратить внимания, — но в черепе Санса они отдавались громкой поступью, пробуждая воспоминания, которые он никогда не сможет забыть.

Он обернулся и увидел именно то, что ожидал — человека. Тот шёл за Папирусом с широкой улыбкой. Аура жестокости пропитывала воздух.

Красные глаза сверкнули в сторону Санса.

— нет, прошу…

Улыбка человека стала карикатурно широкой. Он снова перевёл своё внимание на Папируса и натянул на руку жёсткую кожаную перчатку.

— стой!

Человек двинулся дальше.

Санс отчаянно приказывал своим рукам двигаться, но что-то тёплое и мягкое обволакивало всё его тело, давило, сжимало. Его кости ныли от напряжения, каждый раз упираясь в невидимый барьер, но он не мог сдаться, не хотел сдаваться. Ведь теперь у него был шанс спасти Папируса. Он не позволит аномалии убить его снова… Чёрт, ну пожалуйста, ему нужно сдвинуться...

— САНС.

На этот раз голос брата прозвучал гораздо ближе, как будто Санс мог коснуться его, просто протянув руку. Если бы только он не направился тогда домой, может, ему действительно удалось бы спасти его. Он _должен был_ его спасти!

— САНС, ПРЕКРАТИ. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА.

Если бы только он мог подняться, или обернуться, или _ну хоть что-нибудь!_

— САНС, ВСЁ ХОРОШО, ХВАТИТ.

Санс открыл глаза. Он уже не лежал на снегу, а свернулся калачиком на кровати в форме гоночной машины. Вокруг него был обёрнут плотный кокон из одеял, крепко удерживающий конечности от любых движений. Дыхание было частым и прерывистым, и с каждым вздохом грудь обжигала жгучая боль от сдавливающей рану грубой ткани. 

Его рана…

В один миг он всё вспомнил. Папирус был мёртв. По-настоящему мёртв. Тот Папирус, которого он только что видел, не был реальным… Всё это был сон.

Санс лежал на кровати и, осматриваясь по сторонам, всё яснее понимал, что это была не комната его бро, а какая-то извращённая её версия. Рядом с кроватью стоял стол, полностью занятый различными роботизированными фигурками в явно злодейских костюмах. На выкрашенных в насыщенный красный стенах висели постеры с человеческими музыкальными группами, полностью одетыми в чёрное и белое. Тёмные цвета и плотные задёрнутые шторы на единственном окне делали комнату гораздо темнее того, к чему привык Санс.

Зато общий мрак комнаты отлично компенсировал стоявший у кровати торшер — слепящий свет от него падал прямо скелету в глазницы, усиливая головную боль. Боль была такой сильной, что Санс боялся, что его стошнит. Зажмурившись, он свернулся калачиком теснее и сделал глубокий вдох.

Тошнота лишь усугублялась по мере того, как к нему возвращались воспоминания. Смерть брата, падение в Ядро, другой Папирус, Гриллбиз…

От последней мысли у него спёрло дыхание. В голове разом возник целый ворох картинок: разные монстры окружали его, трогали его, _трахали._ Гриллби, входящий в него на всю длину. Вкус Догго во рту. Едкий запах слизи и щупальца, извивающиеся в грудной клетке.

Такого просто не могло быть. Наверняка это всё было лишь частью его ночного кошмара. Никто бы никогда не сотворил подобное.

Но даже уверяя в этом себя самого, он чувствовал остатки вчерашних похождений, запёкшиеся у него в тазу и на внутренней стороне бёдер. Всё было липким.

И душа была тяжелее, чем раньше. Эти монстры… Они накачали её своей магией. Санс помнил, как хорошо ему в тот момент было.

Скелет резко перекатился на край кровати, и его стошнило: от силы приступа рвоты душа дико забилась в груди. И хотя он задыхался от кусочков белой магии, выходящих из него и не дающих вдохнуть, Санс заставил себя выблевать из своей души всё до последней капли. Он не собирался оставлять там ни малейшую йоту магии других монстров.

Когда жидкость полилась у него изо рта, что-то коснулось его спины через одеяло и осторожно стало растирать его спину.

— ВСЁ ХОРОШО, — рука слегка похлопала по лопаткам. — Я С ТОБОЙ.

Санс вытеснил из себя последние остатки чужеродной магии и дал последним каплям стечь на пол, а затем перекатился на другую сторону кровати. Тепло разлилось по его лицу, а душа провалилась куда-то вниз, когда их с Папирусом взгляды встретились. Всё, произошедшее ночью, было как в тумане, но он отчётливо помнил, как тёрся своим телом о Папируса. На самом деле, это извращённое ощущение было, пожалуй, самым ярким воспоминанием. Он будто бы до сих пор чувствовал его.

_И он сотворил такое со своим братом._

— ох чёрт, что я наделал? — он попытался зарыться лицом в одеяло, но Папирус остановил его, схватив за плечо. Подняв взгляд, Санс почувствовал, словно его грудь резко стянуло жгутом: в глазницах Папируса стояли слёзы.

— папирус, о боже, мне так жаль. не могу поверить… — он сделал судорожный вдох, когда его собственные слёзы подступили к горлу. — прости, прости. я… я просто не могу в это поверить… нет, нет, нет… я…

Но Папирус неожиданно схватил его и прижал к своей груди:

— НУ ВСЁ, ДОВОЛЬНО! ПРОСИТЬ ПРОЩЕНИЯ ЗДЕСЬ НУЖНО МНЕ!

Только сейчас Санс понял, что он плакал — рыдал так, что слова застревали в горле, а грудь судорожно вздымалась от усилия, с которым он эти слова выдавал. Всё это застало его врасплох. Папирус сжал одеяло крепче, погружаясь в него руками, и через душу Санса прокатилась новая волна тошноты. Ему пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы подавить приступ.

— что? — с чего Папирусу было винить себя за это? Бессмыслица какая-то. — папирус?

— ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ, ПРОСТИ! — взвыл Папирус, сжимая его ещё крепче.

— да за что ты извиняешься? это я, я был идиотом… самому не верится… я пытался трогать тебя.

Это было худшее, что он мог сделать. Этому не было никакого прощения.

— ПРЕКРАТИ! ЭТО НЕ ТВОЯ ВИНА, ТЫ НЕ ОСОЗНАВАЛ, ЧТО ДЕЛАЕШЬ, — его пальцы впились в рёбра Санса. — НА МНЕ БЫЛА ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТЬ ЗА ТЕБЯ. Я ПОКЛЯЛСЯ, ЧТО БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА НЕ ДАМ ТЕБЕ ПОЙТИ ТУДА СНОВА, И Я… — он помотал головой. — ЭТО ИЗ-ЗА МЕНЯ ТЫ ОКАЗАЛСЯ ТАМ!

Санс дёрнулся назад, попытавшись вырваться из крепкой хватки. Бросив очередной взгляд на такое знакомое и в то же время незнакомое лицо, Санс распознал в нём все признаки мучительного чувства вины.

— папс, не… — начал он, но сейчас же понял, что использовал прозвище брата. Сухо сглотнув, он попытался продолжить и убедить _этого_ Папируса в том, что всё было в порядке. Что ничего плохого не случилось. Стандартная ложь, ничего нового.

Но что-то внутри него уже не было прежним — оно надломило его суперспособность к лёгкой лжи. Он был… совершенно один. С ним не было брата и никогда больше не будет, а ведь именно сейчас он нуждался в нём, как никогда прежде. Ему всего лишь хотелось снова услышать его голос, слова о том, что всё будет хорошо, что они в безопасности. Да или, чёрт с ним, пусть даже новые идеи для головоломок, или новый рецепт, или рассказ о тренировке у Андайн…

Но только не это. Что угодно, только не это.

Он не хотел быть здесь. Он не хотел быть в этой пуховой ловушке. Он не хотел чувствовать на теле липкую плёнку от спермы и пота.

Дыхание выходило учащённым, а перед глазами всё кружилось. Нужно было выбраться из одеял. Они были такими жаркими, они душили, сжигали его прямо так же, как вчера. Ох, он до сих пор чувствовал этот ненасытный жар.

Но, как он ни пытался, у него не получалось выбраться: ком был обмотан слишком туго. Ему суждено было умереть прямо здесь, поглощённым морем хлопка. Ему… ему…

Папирус крепко ухватился за его плечо, и его прикосновение вернуло Санса к реальности. Без единого слова Папирус прижал его к своей груди и схватился за что-то у него за спиной. Между вздохами Санс приглушённо вскрикнул, его душа опять наполнялась паникой. Папирус давил на него почти всем своим весом, не давая ни единого шанса на побег. Магия бурлила в душе Санса, желание сбежать отсюда достигло точки кипения.

Но, прежде чем скелет успел сделать хоть что-то, чтобы отогнать от себя Папируса, одеяло ослабло. Санс быстро стряхнул с себя удушающую ткань, и его кости встретились с прохладным воздухом.

— МНЕ… ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ, САНС, — сказал Папирус дрожащим голосом. — ВЧЕРА ТЫ НИКАК НЕ МОГ ПРЕКРАТИТЬ… _ДВИГАТЬСЯ,_ И Я… ОХ, Я НЕ ЗНАЛ, КАК ЕЩЁ ОСТАНОВИТЬ ТЕБЯ.

Да, Санс не мог остановить себя от попыток трахнуть своего брата.

И Папирус винил в этом себя. Просто идеально.

Санс перевернулся на спину, прижимая руку к груди и делая всё возможное, чтобы успокоить дыхание. Но, посмотрев вниз и увидев своё тело, он сразу же отвёл взгляд в сторону. От одного его вида перед ним опять предстали ужасы прошлой ночи. Уродливый шрам, рассекавший его грудь на две половины, свободно кровоточил — алая жидкость смешивалась с высохшей зелёной студенистой субстанцией, запёкшейся на его рёбрах, которая всего несколько часов назад так успокаивала его. А между ног…

Он крепко зажмурился и попытался не думать об этом. Но липкое чувство на бёдрах заглушало все остальные мысли. Как эти монстры безжалостно трахали его. Скелет поднёс дрожащую руку к глазнице и почувствовал на щеке какую-то корку.

Ох, и он _умолял_ их делать это с ним.

Санс свернулся в клубок и зарылся лицом в край одеяла, пытаясь подавить прорвавшийся громкий всхлип. Вскоре матрас задрожал под силой его рыданий. Каждый судорожный вдох вызывал резкую боль в рёбрах. Он знал, что этим только усугублял своё ранение, но не мог остановиться. Наконец, позволив всему миру исчезнуть, он полностью отдался эмоциям.

Всё это время Папирус нежно поглаживал его лопатку и нашёптывал успокаивающие слова.

Когда Санс, наконец, почувствовал облегчение, его конечности ослабли, и напряжение покинуло тело. Перед глазами всё плыло, голова кружилась, хотя он не знал, было ли это от плача или от побочных эффектов той неизвестной дряни, которую он выпил вчера вечером. К тому же, резко навалившаяся усталость угрожала ему теперь потерей сознания.

Но он не хотел спать. Ему всегда снились кошмары, особенно после того, что случилось с Дингсом. А после всего того, что произошло за последние дни… Санс поёжился.

Не говоря уже о том, что он был просто _отвратителен,_ даже по собственным стандартам. Должно быть, от него сейчас несло за версту.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Папирус шепнул ему:

— ТЕБЕ СРОЧНО НУЖНО В ВАННУЮ.

— хех, — шмыгнул Санс. — ты никогда не меняешься.

— ЧТО Ж… КАК И ТЫ. ТАКОЙ ВОНЮЧИЙ! ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ХОТЬ РАЗ МЫЛСЯ ЗА ЭТУ НЕДЕЛЮ?

Папирус принял игривый тон. Как будто всё было нормально. Как будто Санса только что не изнасиловали. Как будто они на самом деле были братьями.

Напряжение в его душе частично ослабло. Именно этого ему сейчас и хотелось.

— неа. всё такой же ленивый.

— ОХ!

— да, знаю. разит так, что плакать хочется, да?

Вместо того, чтобы рассмеяться, как того ожидал Санс, Папирус замолчал. Санс поднял на него взгляд: лоб высокого скелета морщился. Должно быть, с жалостью. 

Санс не хотел этого.

— в любом случае, — начал он, поведя плечами. — я могу помыться, но, ох… не уверен, что смогу дойти до ванной. ноги прямо как спагетти.

— ЭТО ВСЁ НАРКОТИК, — вздохнул Папирус. — ЕСЛИ У ТЕБЯ НЕТ СТОЙКОЙ ПРИВЫЧКИ, ТО ТАК ОН И ДЕЙСТВУЕТ. Я ПРОЧИТАЛ О НЁМ ВСЁ.

Похоже, он знал все подробности случившегося в баре. Санс был бы рад зарыться от стыда куда-нибудь ещё глубже под землю, или хотя бы под эту кровать. Может, об этом уже прознали и все остальные жители города. Катастрофа.

Папирус слез с кровати и поднял Санса себе на руки. Когда обнажённое тело коснулось его костей и прижалось к ним крепче для опоры, лицо скелета сразу же побагровело. К счастью, похоже, Папирусу было совершенно всё равно: он стремительно направился в коридор, поддерживая одной рукой ноги так, что его пальцы почти касались таза Санса. Видимо, для него это было нормой. Он воспринимал вещи такими, какими они были на самом деле. В том числе за это Санс любил своего брата так сильно.

Поэтому он просто расслабился и уложил голову Папирусу на плечо. Его рубашка, как обычно, источала тот самый запах трав и специй, пробуждая приятные воспоминания о днях, когда его бро учился готовить свою первую в жизни пасту. Глубоко вздохнув, Санс полностью отдался моменту.

Вот только приятные ощущения слишком быстро сменились чувством вины.

Он не мог продолжать притворяться. Это был не его брат.

Санс попытался отстраниться, не в силах терпеть обрушившийся на него стыд, но в этот момент увидел лицо Папируса и то неестественное напряжение, с которым он смотрел вперёд себя. Он явно блефовал. Всё было не так хорошо, как тот изображал. Да и вообще, если подумать, как его отношение к Сансу могло так быстро перемениться? Ещё вчера Папирус ненавидел его и выгонял из дома, а сегодня ни с того ни с сего он был так… добр.

В этой вселенной такая доброта казалась просто невозможной.

Когда они зашли в ванную, Папирус усадил скелета на давно не используемый унитаз и выкрутил кран с водой. Пара минут — и комната наполнилась тёплым паром, а Санс оказался погружён в ванну. Успокаивающая теплота моментально проникла в его кости.

Но каким бы расслабляющим эффектом ни обладала горячая вода, это не остановило укол резкой боли от раны на его груди. Скелет застонал и ухватился обеими руками за края ванны, очень медленно погружая грудную клетку в горячую воду. Скоро вода окрасилась кровью.

Папирус почесал затылок, смотря на красную воду:

— А ВОТ ОБ ЭТОМ Я НЕ ПОДУМАЛ.

— не важно, — устало ответил Санс. — мне бы просто ополоснуться.

— ТЕБЕ ТРЕБУЕТСЯ КУДА БОЛЬШЕ.

— хех, может и так.

Между ними повисла неловкая тишина. Папирус засуетился и, ничего не предпринимая, ёрзал на месте ещё пару минут, смотря на Санса с тревогой, прежде чем взять мочалку и окунуть её в воду.

— НЕ ДВИГАЙСЯ, — приказал он и коснулся тканью щеки Санса.

— хех, похоже, кто-то _намылился_ делать что-то серьёзное.

Папирус ничего не ответил. С решительным видом он тщательно тёр кость. Санс выдохнул и расслабился, безмолвно благодарный за то, что Папирус взял на себя всю работу. Как бы стыдно ему ни было, он не был уверен, что его сил хватило бы, чтобы помыться самому.

И Папирус, кажется, был не против. Он очищал лицо скелета, углубляясь мочалкой в глазницы, чтобы убрать запёкшиеся по краям остатки жидкостей. Только в тот момент Санс понял, что сперма осталась внутри его черепа. Пройдясь языком по твёрдому нёбу и наткнувшись на инородную смесь, он кое-как подавил рвотный рефлекс.

Похоже, Папирус тоже заметил это: он попросил Санса убрать магический язык и медленно выскреб субстанцию из его рта. Открывать рот так широко было больно, также как и чувствовать мочалку внутри черепа, но в какой-то степени это даже приносило облегчение. Его словно вырывало всеми воспоминаниями о прошлой ночи. Оставалось лишь смыть их водой навсегда.

Когда Папирус закончил, челюсть Санса ныла, но на душе стало немного легче. Он обмяк в ванне и вздохнул, воздух болезненно прошёлся по новообразованным ранкам.

Потратив минуту на то, чтобы вытащить из шкафчика новую мочалку, Папирус продолжил своё ответственное дело. Он осторожно коснулся грубой сетчатой тканью раненой груди скелета, и рёбра того сразу же защипали. Санс тихо хмыкнул, но постарался не шевелиться. Лучше сделать это быстро, чем тянуть время. Так что, пока Папирус оттирал пятна засохшей слизи и крови, Санс сосредоточился на том, чтобы оставаться неподвижным.

Когда работа была почти закончена, Папирус внезапно подал голос:

— ПРОСТИ, — прошептал он.

— ммм, не беспокойся об этом, — неуверенно ответил Санс. — всё это по-любому нужно было как-то отмывать.

— НЕТ, Я О ВЧЕРА. О ТОМ, ЧТО Я НАГОВОРИЛ ТЕБЕ.

Папирус внимательно рассматривал мочалку, которую вертел теперь в руках, и на его лбу проявились морщинки.

— было бы за что извиняться.

Папирус поднял наливающиеся злобой глаза:

— МНЕ ЕСТЬ, ЗА ЧТО ИЗВИНЯТЬСЯ! ТЫ ПЫТАЛСЯ ПОГОВОРИТЬ СО МНОЙ, НО Я НАПРОЧЬ ОТКАЗЫВАЛСЯ СЛУШАТЬ! С МОЕЙ СТОРОНЫ ЭТО БЫЛО КРАЙНЕ НЕПРИЛИЧНО, ОСОБЕННО КАК ДЛЯ КОРОЛЕВСКОГО СТРАЖНИКА! — его взгляд снова метнулся к коленям, и сдавленным голосом он прошептал. — И… КАК ДЛЯ МОНСТРА, КОТОРЫЙ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ВНИМАТЕЛЬНЕЕ ЗАБОТИТЬСЯ О БРАТЕ. Я МОГ БЫ ПОВЕСТИ СЕБЯ КУДА ЛУЧШЕ.

Капли красноватой воды пролились на пол, когда Папирус скрутил и выжал мочалку. Санс выдержал паузу, наблюдая, как жидкость растекается по кафелю, и решил выбирать слова осторожнее:

— думаю, ты повёл себя так именно потому, что тебе был так важен твой бро. знаешь, как бы я разозлился, приди ко мне притворщик, выдающий себя за моего брата? кто угодно бы разозлился, на самом деле.

— ДА, — Папирус прекратил выжимать тряпку, хотя его пальцы всё ещё нервно терзали ткань. — Я ЗНАЮ, _ПОЧЕМУ_ Я СКАЗАЛ ТО, ЧТО СКАЗАЛ. КОГДА ДЕЛО КАСАЕТСЯ МОЕГО БРАТА, Я МОГУ БЫТЬ… УПРЯМЫМ. НО ЭТО НЕ ОПРАВДАНИЕ. ОСОБЕННО ПРИ ТОМ, ЧТО… НИЧЕГО ЭТОГО БЫ НЕ СЛУЧИЛОСЬ, ЕСЛИ БЫ Я ХОТЬ НЕМНОГО УМЕЛ СЕБЯ СДЕРЖИВАТЬ.

— не вини себя, — поспешил ответить Санс. — ты уж точно не виноват.

Это Санс был виноват. Он буквально умолял о том, чтобы его изнасиловали. Боже.

— ВОЗМОЖНО. В ЛЮБОМ СЛУЧАЕ, НЕЗАВИСИМО ОТ ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬСТВ ВЧЕРАШНЕЙ НОЧИ, Я ПРОШУ ПРОЩЕНИЯ. Я СОЖАЛЕЮ О СВОИХ СЛОВАХ, И Я ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ СЛУШАТЬ, КОГДА ТЫ ПЫТАЛСЯ ГОВОРИТЬ СО МНОЙ.

Папирус, похоже, не собирался переводить тему, пока не добьётся от Санса ответа и слов о прощении. И это было не так уж и сложно, особенно после того, как Папирус всё же признал, что в том, что случилось у Гриллби, он не виноват.

— хорошо.

Папирус расслабил плечи:

— ОТЛИЧНО, — он сглотнул и почесал затылок. — У ТЕБЯ ХВАТИТ СИЛ ПОМЫТЬ… ТАМ ВНИЗУ, ИЛИ?..

Санс раскраснелся.

— да, не волнуйся об этом. просто подай мне мочалку.

После того, как Папирус, смутившись, вежливо отвернулся, Санс по-быстрому стёр последние следы грязи со своего тела. Даже от нескольких простых движений он чувствовал полное физическое истощение. Закончив, скелет раскинул руки по обоим краям ванны и погрузился в воду без сил.

— ТЕБЕ НАДО ПОЕСТЬ, — объявил Папирус, заметив, что тот закончил. — ТЫ ПОТЕРЯЛ ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО МАГИИ, А НАРКОТИК СИЛЬНО ОТНИМАЕТ ЭНЕРГИЮ.

Одно упоминание еды вызвало тошноту.

— не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

— ЭТО НЕОБХОДИМО, — повторил Папирус куда более сердито — так, что Санс отшатнулся. Увидев его реакцию, Папирус сразу же поспешил смягчиться. — ЗНАЕШЬ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ УМРЁШЬ… ЕСЛИ Я ПОТЕРЯЮ ТЕБЯ СНОВА…

Он плотно сомкнул напрягшиеся челюсти. Санс почувствовал жгучий укол вины. Он опять был мудаком, тогда как Папирус просто пытался помочь. Пусть даже внешнее сходство с его братом, вероятно, вскружило Папирусу голову.

— ладно, хорошо. давай-ка чего-нибудь съедим.

Папирус вздохнул. Неясно было только, от облегчения или раздражения. Он ополоснул Санса напоследок и поднял его из ванны, снова усадив на унитаз. Неожиданно нежными руками Папирус обтёр его полотенцем. Но даже несмотря на аккуратные касания, кости Санса болели, а грудь, казалось, могла расколоться и начать кровоточить от простого вздоха. 

После того, как Папирус тщательно высушил его, он покинул комнату и вернулся уже с чистым набором одежды красного, чёрного и золотистого цветов. С мучительным стыдом Санс вспомнил, что оставил свой предыдущий наряд в Гриллбиз. Он молча принял замену, всё ещё едва справляясь с навязчивым комом в горле от прорывающихся слёз. Одна только мысль, что теперь у этого Гриллби была вся его одежда… Он досадливо помотал головой.

Одевшись, он снова оказался на руках Папируса, который сейчас же объявил о плотном завтраке, которого Санс не сможет избежать. По дороге на первый этаж Санс прижался к нему снова, не желая расставаться со знакомым запахом.

У него в голове роились воспоминания о том, как его брат в последний раз вот так носил его на руках. С тех пор прошло уже много нет — тогда они только переехали в Сноудин. Дингс тогда заболел, но всё равно пришёл на работу. 

Разумеется, другого от него никто и не ждал. Санс подхватил вирус и какое-то время не мог позаботиться о себе сам. Когда Папс понял, насколько его брат болен, тот уже бредил от лихорадки и несколько дней ничего не ел. И хотя брат принялся отчитывать его за безответственность перед своим здоровьем, его голос был сильно выше обычного и заметно дрожал.

Живой Папирус из этого мира внезапно тряхнул его, и Санс втянул в себя потёкшую слюну.

— НИКАКОГО СНА, ПОКА ТЫ НЕ ПОЕШЬ!

Да-да. Его бро был точно таким же.

Папирус уложил его на старый бугристый диван. Санс собирался ответить извиняющейся улыбкой, пока не заметил, что тот смотрит куда-то через его плечо. Проследовав за взглядом, Санс обернулся к переднему окну. Воздух снаружи заволакивал бело-серый дым, скрывая пейзаж. Льдинки звякали о стекло, оставляя за собой полосы воды. На улице бушевал страшный шторм.

— ну и погодка, да? — сонно пробормотал он.

Он лишь надеялся, что из-за неё они не лишатся электричества.

— ТАМ СИЛЬНАЯ МЕТЕЛЬ! — громогласно отозвался Папирус без тени волнения. На самом деле, его голос был скорее восторженным. — ВОЗМОЖНО, ОНА ПРОДЛИТСЯ ЕЩЁ ПАРУ ДНЕЙ! БЫЛО БЫ ИДЕАЛЬНО!

— да ладно? почему?

Глаза Папируса расширились, хотя он быстро подменил своё выражение, злобно сведя брови. Скелет скрестил руки на груди и тревожно посмотрел на Санса сверху вниз.

— НИПОЧЕМУ!

Судя по его тону, причина точно была, но Санс слишком устал, чтобы стараться докопаться до истины.

— знаешь, тебе стоило бы быть аккуратнее со своими желаниями. сильные метели не для с_нежных_ духом.

Папирус с оскорблённым видом опустил руки:

— САНС!

— хех, вот я _сморозил_ да?

— УГХ! ПРЕКРАТИ! — он со вздохом сжал переносицу. — ТЕБЕ НЕ СТОИТ РАСТРАЧИВАТЬ СВОЮ ЭНЕРГИЮ НА ПЛОХИЕ ШУТКИ!

— похоже, я хожу _по тонкому льду._

— АРГХ! — Папирус всплеснул руками и направился на кухню.

— эй, ну зачем же так _бурно_ реагировать? — крикнул Санс ему вслед.

Он не мог не улыбнуться, когда Папирус закричал из соседней комнаты. Подшучивать над ним было приятно. У него уже несколько дней не было ни малейшего шанса на легкомыслие. В последний такой раз они с братом…

Душа привычно сжалась. Чёрт возьми, нужно было перестать думать о том дне как о последнем. Как только он поправится, то сразу сбежит отсюда и вернётся домой. Провал своего плана он не хотел даже рассматривать. 

Но пока что Санс ничего не мог поделать. Сейчас его тело просто не позволило бы ему. Стараясь не слишком напрягаться, он дотянулся до пульта и включил телевизор. Экран замерцал помехами.

Скелет вздохнул и откинулся назад, уставившись невидящим взглядом на серую рябь. Из кухни доносился шум: Папирус энергично гремел посудой, готовя обед. Скорее всего, опять лазанью.

Буря продолжала бушевать, деревянный пол и двери скрипели под напором завывающего ветра. Это был один из тех дней, когда никто не мог далеко уходить из дома, кроме разве что тех монстров, которые могли передвигаться под землёй. Сноудин всегда вымирал, когда на него обрушивались такие метели. Один раз много лет назад, во время особенно сильного ледяного шторма, Санс был вынужден переждать его в Гриллбиз, что заняло не меньше нескольких часов.

Чёрт, может, Папирус поэтому так радовался буре? Гриллби не мог добраться до них, пока она не закончится. Выплатил ли Папирус ему весь долг, когда спас Санса прошлой ночью, или бармен всё еще ждал какой-то платы? Стоило ли им теперь опасаться нападения?

Он был готов открыть ответный огонь в любой момент, но мысль о том, чтобы снова увидеть этого жестокого самодовольного ублюдка… Санс помнил его широкую улыбку прямо перед тем, как он скормил его стае. Его обжигающий член, трущийся рядом с другими монстрами внутри него. Низкий, потрескивающий смех. Всё это было выжжено теперь в его сознании, разрывая его существо. Призрак удовольствия всё ещё щекотал края его души. Такое ванна просто не могла смыть. 

Словно из ниоткуда, в поле его зрения появилась рука, выдернувшая его из раздумий. Он моргнул и увидел, что рядом с ним стоял Папирус, держа в руках дымящуюся кружку. Он тревожно хмурился и говорил что-то, что скелет не мог разобрать. Санс помотал головой.

— что? ты что-то сказал?

— С ТОБОЙ ВСЁ ХОРОШО? ТЫ НЕ ОТВЕЧАЛ МНЕ!

— я… — он понял, что ему не хватало воздуха, и сделал глубокий вдох. — да-да, извини.

— ТЕБЯ ТРЯСЁТ.

Сейчас и он заметил это. Дрожащие кости стучали так, что заглушали треск льдинок об окна.

— КАКУЮ ДОЗУ НАРКОТИКА ТЫ ПРИНЯЛ ВЧЕРА?

— не знаю, — коротко ответил Санс и сделал ещё один глубокий вдох. — если честно, не хочу думать об этом.

Папирус нахмурился сильнее, но больше ничего не сказал. Когда Санс, наконец, взял дыхание под контроль, Папирус передал ему кружку. Пар тянулся из чашки, наполнив его носовую полость насыщенным ароматом шоколада.

— какао? — скептически спросил Санс, пока Папирус брал со стола ещё одну кружку для себя.

— ТОЛЬКО ТО, ЧТО Я НЕ УПОТРЕБЛЯЮ ФУНТ САХАРА С КАЖДЫМ ПРИЁМОМ ПИЩИ, — начал Папирус, усаживаясь на диван, — НЕ ОЗНАЧАЕТ, ЧТО Я НЕ МОГУ ИНОГДА ПОРАДОВАТЬ СЕБЯ ЧЕМ-НИБУДЬ ВКУСНЫМ. ОСОБЕННО В ТАКОЙ ДЕНЬ.

— я не про это. не могу понять, где ты его достал.

В его вселенной подобные вещи можно было найти только в столице, и они были настоящей роскошью. Санс мог пересчитать по пальцам, сколько раз он пробовал какао, и то только лишь в гостях у Азгора.

— В МАГАЗИНЕ, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ! — ответил Папирус, ёрзая на своём месте. Его скулы покрылись румянцем. — Я ТОЧНО НЕ СТАЛ БЫ РЫТЬСЯ НА СВАЛКЕ В ПОИСКАХ ТАКИХ ВЕЩЕЙ. ТАМ БЫ МЕНЯ ПРОСТО УБИЛИ.

— его продают в сноудине?

— НЕТ, НЕ ДУМАЮ, — сказал Папирус, продолжая елозить. — НЕ ПОМНЮ, КОГДА Я В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ЗАХОДИЛ В ЭТОТ МАГАЗИН.

— значит, тебе и вправду хорошо платят в гвардии, вау.

— НЕТ, Я… — Папирус фыркнул. — ПОЧЕМУ ТЕБЯ ТАК ВОЛНУЕТ, ГДЕ Я ДОСТАЛ ЕГО? ПРОСТО ПЕЙ! ЭТО ДОЛЖНО БЫЛО БЫТЬ УГОЩЕНИЕМ, А НЕ ПРЕДМЕТОМ ОБСУЖДЕНИЙ!

Он вёл себя… странно. Даже попивая из своей кружки, Папирус продолжал извиваться и бросать на Санса косые взгляды.

После этой ночи…

— ты же… ничего не добавлял туда, да?

— ЧТО? Я ЖЕ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО НАПОЛНИЛ КРУЖКУ! — он заглянул в чашку Санса. — ЭТО ЧТО, ШУТКА? У ТЕБЯ ПОЛНАЯ ЧАШКА! И ТЫ К НЕЙ ДАЖЕ НЕ ПРИКОСНУЛСЯ!

— я имею в виду… — он помотал головой. — нет, неважно. я просто идиот.

Папирус вытаращил глаза:

— ПОДОЖДИ… ТЫ ИМЕЕШЬ В ВИДУ НАРКОТИКИ?! НЕТ! МИЛЛИОН РАЗ НЕТ! ДА КАК ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ ОБВИНЯТЬ ВЕЛИКОГО И УЖАСНОГО ПАПИРУСА В ЧЁМ-ТО НАСТОЛЬКО НИЗКОМ?! Я НИКОГДА НЕ ПРИКОСНУСЬ К ЭТИМ ВЕЩЕСТВАМ! ЭТО СОВЕРШЕННО НЕПРАВИЛЬНО ДЛЯ ЛЮБОГО –

— хорошо, хорошо. я уже сказал, я просто веду себя, как идиот.

— ИМЕННО!

— ага, спасибо, — Санс слабо пожал плечами.

— ГРР! ЭТО НЕ ТО, ЧТО Я ХОТЕЛ СКАЗАТЬ!

— ладно, — вздохнул Санс.

Он осторожно глотнул напиток. Никакого забавного послевкусия, которое он помнил со вчера. На самом деле, какао было очень даже вкусным. Шоколад был качественным, и вкус приятно задерживался во рту. К тому же напиток на удивление облегчил его тошноту. Второй глоток был куда более уверенным, и Санс не успел опомниться, как кружка опустела.

— ТЫ УЖЕ ВСЁ ВЫПИЛ? — когда Санс медленно кивнул, Папирус застенчиво спросил. — И… ТЕБЕ ПОНРАВИЛОСЬ?

— очень. первая приличная вещь, которую я попробовал, кажется, за долгие годы. не отказался бы от ещё одной порции.

— НУ УЖ НЕТ! ЭТО БЫЛО ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ СМОГ ДОЖДАТЬСЯ ПАСТУ! Я НЕ ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ТЕБЕ СТАЛО ПЛОХО ОТ ПЕРЕИЗБЫТКА САХАРА!

— сомневаюсь, что станет, — увидев выражение лица Папируса, он быстро добавил. — но, э-э, ты здесь босс, верно? и кстати, где ты так хорошо научился готовить подобные вещи? из тебя вышел бы хороший повар.

— НЬЕХ! НЕ ТАКОЙ УЖ И ХОРОШИЙ! АНДАЙН СКАЖЕТ ТЕБЕ, ЧТО МНЕ ЕЩЁ ЕСТЬ, КУДА РАСТИ!

— так значит, тебя тоже учила андайн? хех.

— ОНА НАЧАЛА ЗАНИМАТЬСЯ СО МНОЙ, НО… В ОСНОВНОМ Я ЧИТАЮ РЕЦЕПТЫ! АНДАЙН ДАЁТ МНЕ МНОГО КУЛИНАРНЫХ КНИГ. НЕКОТОРЫЕ ДАЖЕ ДОСТАЛИСЬ ЕЙ ОТ САМОЙ КОРОЛЕВЫ!

— от королевы?

Папирус с энтузиазмом закивал:

— Я НЕ ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШО ПЕКУ, НО ПАСТА СТАЛА ДЛЯ МЕНЯ ИСКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНО ЛЁГКОЙ! НАДО БУДЕТ КАК-НИБУДЬ ПРИГОТОВИТЬ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ ЗИТИ! ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ОТ ЛАЗАНЬИ ЛЕГКО УСТАТЬ.

— эх, как хочешь. я здесь гость, так что не могу жаловаться.

Папирус предпочёл не отвечать, и неловкое молчание затянулось. Санс поставил свою кружку на пол. Раз уж атмосфера между ними снова потяжелела, значит, сейчас самое время… 

— я хотел ещё раз попросить прощения. на полном серьёзе, то, что я делал вчера, по пути домой…

Папирус покраснел:

— ВИНИ ВО ВСЁМ НАРКОТИКИ. Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЫ НИКОГДА БЫ НЕ СДЕЛАЛ ТАКОГО ПРИ НОРМАЛЬНЫХ ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬСТВАХ!

— и всё равно ты не заслужил этого. особенно после того, как спас мою задницу от… всего этого бардака. так что будь добр принять извинения.

Папирус опустил свою кружку на колени:

— НЕТ.

— нет?

— НЕТ. Я НЕ ДАМ ТЕБЕ ИЗВИНЯТЬСЯ. МОЯ ЧЕСТЬ ЭТОГО НЕ ДОПУСТИТ. ВИНОВАТ БЫЛ НЕ ТЫ. Я ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ДОГАДАТЬСЯ, ЧТО ТЫ… — он растерянно покачал головой. — ЕСЛИ ТЕБЕ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ ПРОСИТЬ ПРОЩЕНИЯ, Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ И УЖАСНЫЙ ПАПИРУС, ПРИМУ ИЗВИНЕНИЯ С ДОСТОИНСТВОМ. НО НЕ В ЭТОТ РАЗ.

Санс искренне не знал, что на это сказать.

— НУ ВСЁ, ХВАТИТ ОБ ЭТОМ! НАМ НУЖНО ОТДЫХАТЬ, А НЕ ВОЛНОВАТЬСЯ! — Папирус снова бросил взгляд на окно. — КАК ВСЕГДА ГОВОРИЛ МОЙ БРАТ, ВОЛНОВАТЬСЯ БУДЕМ ЗАВТРА. И ПОСЛЕЗАВТРА. И, ВЕРОЯТНО, КАЖДЫЙ ПОСЛЕДУЮЩИЙ ДЕНЬ, ПОКА НЕ ПРЕВРАТИМСЯ В КУЧКУ ПЫЛИ.

— эм…

— НО ТОЧНО НЕ СЕГОДНЯ! НУ ЧТО Ж… А ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ С ТЕЛЕВИЗОРОМ?

— похоже, это из-за шторма.

— НЕВАЖНО! — он вскочил на ноги, прошагал к телевизору и вытащил ящик со старыми видеокассетами. — У НАС ЕСТЬ СОТНИ ФИЛЬМОВ НА ВЫБОР! Я СОБРАЛ ЦЕЛУЮ КОЛЛЕКЦИЮ, С ТЕХ ПОР КАК… НУ, НЕВАЖНО! МЫ МОЖЕМ ПОСМОТРЕТЬ ТРАНСМОРФЕРОВ: РОБОТЫ В УКРЫТИИ! ИЛИ, МОЖЕТ, ТЕБЕ ПОД НАСТРОЕНИЕ БОЛЬШЕ ПОДОЙДЁТ МОЯ МИНИАТЮРНАЯ ЛОШАДЬ: ПРОБУЖДЕНИЕ ГИГАНТСКОЙ ПАПАЙИ! ОНА ВСЕГДА ЗАСТАВЛЯЕТ МЕНЯ СМЕЯТЬСЯ! 

Санс пожал плечами:

— почему бы тебе самому не выбрать?

Скорее всего, он всё равно скоро заснёт. Душа жаждала больше сна, и теперь, подкрепившись, он уже не чувствовал себя на грани. Санс надеялся, что Папирус даст ему отдохнуть.

— ТОГДА ПУСТЬ БУДУТ ЛОШАДИ!

Он вставил кассету, и вскоре на экране появились пони в пастельных тонах, размахивающие пистолетами и мечами одновременно. Папирус накинул на ноги обоих скелетов одеяло и наблюдал за действием с почти заразительным восторгом. Приятно было представлять, что этот острозубый скелет в самом деле был его братом, заботящимся о нём, пока на улице бушевал шторм.

Так что Санс уютно свернулся калачиком на диване, сосредоточившись на пони, ведущих кровавую битву. Очень скоро его веки отяжелели, и он почувствовал, что засыпает. Погружаясь в забвение, он мог поклясться, что ощутил, как Папирус коснулся его спины через ткань одеяла.


	5. Есть ли у канадцев детские сады?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: последствия изнасилования, hurt/comfort, паническая атака.

*************************************************

  
— мы пойдём по новому пути — никаких людей.

Засунув руки в карманы лабораторного халата, Санс полушёл-полубежал по оживлённому тротуару, изо всех сил стараясь не отставать от брата.

— Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ! С ХОРОШИМИ ГОЛОВОЛОМКАМИ ЗАХВАТИТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕКА БУДЕТ ОЧЕНЬ ЛЕГКО!

Вскинув голову, Санс ухмыльнулся. Чёрт, как Папирус умудрялся расти так быстро? Это впечатляло.

(Отвратительная смесь ревности и желания отозвалась где-то в глубине его души).

— да, пожалуй, так и есть. но всё равно, мы будем стараться избегать людей.

— НО ПОЧЕМУ?

Санс пожал плечами:

— я никогда их не видел, но те, кто видел, говорят, что иметь с ними дело не так уж и приятно. судя по слухам, они довольно пугающие.

— ЧЕПУХА! Я ВИДЕЛ ИХ НА КАРТИНКАХ! НА ВИД ОНИ ТАКИЕ ЖЕ МЯГКИЕ И МИЛЫЕ, КАК КОРОЛЬ! ПРАВДА, КОРОЛЮ ВРЯД ЛИ ПОЙДЁТ БИКИНИ. ХМММ. ХОТЯ, МОЖЕТ, Я ОШИБАЮСЬ?

— хех. думаю, он бы выглядел _обикительно._

— САНС!

Санс хихикнул.

— но то была реклама, бро. а в рекламе люди всегда выглядят лучше, чем на самом деле.

— НЕПРАВДА! Я ВСЁ РАВНО ДУМАЮ, ЧТО ОНИ ЛАПОЧКИ!

— могу поспорить, не такие лапочки, как скелеты.

Папирус разразился громкими НЬЕ-ХЕ-ХЕХ, мгновенно привлекая внимание всех вокруг: кто-то повернулся в их сторону с явным недовольством, кто-то, казалось, был даже не против присоединиться к заразительному смеху.

(Санс смутился, сам не понимая, почему. Когда Папирус последний раз смущал его? Размышляя об этом, он невольно нахмурился и резко шикнул на брата, отчего тот сразу же замолк и растерянно напрягся, пристыдившись.)

— дело в том, — продолжил Санс (будто никто его и не прерывал), — что мы с дингсом пытаемся найти способ не использовать людей в нашем исследовании. если это вообще возможно. что уж тут скажешь, у парня важная миссия. потому-то я и задерживаюсь на работе так часто в последнее время.

(И всё равно чувство вины было неизбежно. Он проводил в офисе почти всё время, а Папс даже не знал, чем он там занимается…)

Однако Папирус был в таком же восторге, как и всегда.

— ВСЁ В ПОРЯДКЕ! У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ СВОЙ ОФИС, СВОЙ ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬСКИЙ ПРОЕКТ И ЛУЧШАЯ РАБОТА, О КОТОРОЙ ТОЛЬКО МОЖЕТ МЕЧТАТЬ МОНСТР! НУ, ПОСЛЕ КОРОЛЕВСКОЙ ГВАРДИИ, КОНЕЧНО.

— хех, разумеется.

— НО ДЕЛО ДАЖЕ НЕ В ЭТОМ! ДЕЛО В ТОМ, ЧТО ТЫ ДОСТИГ ВСЕГО ЭТОГО САМ, И ЭТО СРАЗУ ПОСЛЕ ВЫПУСКА ИЗ ШКОЛЫ! ВЕСЬ ТВОЙ ТЯЖЁЛЫЙ ТРУД НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ДАЁТ ПЛОДЫ!

— хех, — по его щекам разлилось тепло. — как скажешь.

— Я ГОВОРЮ ТАК, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТОЧНО ЗНАЮ! МОЙ БРАТ САМЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ НА ВСЁМ СВЕТЕ!

(По неизвестным причинам чувство вины усилилось).

*************************************************

_Бам!_

Санс очнулся от своих грёз, зрачки мгновенно сузились от резкого света. За секунду до этого рядом с ним на пол с грохотом упала кастрюля, оставив за собой след мыльной воды.

— РААААРГХ! ЧТОБ ТЕБЯ, ЧТОБ ТЕБЯ, ЧТОБ ТЕБЯ! — закричал Папирус, сопровождая каждое слово ударом ноги.

— ты в порядке? — сонно окликнул его Санс, пытаясь проморгаться.

— ДА, _РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ,_ Я В ПОРЯДКЕ! — огрызнулся Папирус. — НЕ ЗНАЮ, КАК ОДНА КАСТРЮЛЯ МОГЛА БЫ МНЕ НАВРЕДИТЬ.

Он схватил кухонное полотенце со столешницы и бросился гневно вытирать с пола воду. Пока он заметал следы беспорядка, Санс откинулся на спинку стула, борясь с напряжением, закравшимся в его грудь.

Чуть раньше, когда они оба только проснулись, Папирус радушно поприветствовал его «Добрым утром» и незамедлительно проверил, оправился ли Санс после вчерашнего. Его прикосновение было нежным и осторожным, словно он боялся, что раненый скелет превратится в пыль прямо в его руках. Впрочем, Санс не жаловался: ему скорее нравилось, как бережно тот относится к нему. И как только Папирус убедился, что его гостю не нужна помощь с передвижением, он предложил приготовить завтрак. Он был полон энергии, и его лицо украшала самая яркая улыбка.

Это так напоминало Сансу брата.

Но стоило им спуститься вниз, как Папирус раздвинул шторы, и его настроение быстро испортилось. Шторм утих, оставив после себя толстый слой снега, пробраться через который с виду было непросто, но возможно. В тот момент, когда Папирус увидел пейзаж за окном, его словно переключили: если секунду назад он был весь в радугах и бабочках, то теперь он лишь грубо приказал Сансу идти на кухню и есть. Как он сказал, Папирусу нужно было на работу, и потому отсыпаться времени у них не было. Весь обед он был чрезмерно раздражительным и нервным, и каждые несколько секунд оборачивался к окну, тяжко вздыхая.

Это утомляло.

— УГХ! — выкрикнул Папирус хватая ещё одно полотенце. — ПОЧЕМУ ВСЁ ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ ТАК СЛОЖНО? И, КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, НИКАКОЙ ПОМОЩИ! ПРИХОДИТСЯ ДЕЛАТЬ ВСЁ САМОМУ! — он бросил взгляд на Санса. — ЭТО… ЭТО… ЭТО… ФФФ-ГРРР! ЭТО ПРОСТО КАТАСТРОФА!

Санс скрестил руки на груди и ответил как можно более едко:

— знаешь, не надо сдерживаться от резких слов в мою сторону.

Папирус остановился и посмотрел на него с искренним недоумением:

— ЧТО?

— если хочешь сказать «пиздец», или «блять», или что ты там хотел сказать, я не буду против. я же вижу, что ты хочешь. 

Да, Санс сам вёл себя нелепо, но не более нелепо, чем Папирус. Тот даже не попросил у него помощи, так чего он тогда ожидал? Что Санс будет читать его мысли? 

— О ЧЁМ ТЫ? НЕТ, Я НЕ ХОЧУ! У МЕНЯ КУДА БОЛЕЕ КРАСНОРЕЧИВЫЙ ЛЕКСИКОН ДЛЯ ВЫРАЖЕНИЯ МОЕГО… НЕДОВОЛЬСТВА!

— да, именно поэтому на днях ты с такой лёгкостью матерился на весь дом.

— ДА, — медленно произнёс Папирус, нахмурившись. — НО В ТОТ ДЕНЬ У НАС БЫЛ ГОСТЬ, — они с Сансом продолжали злобно сверлить друг друга взглядами. — МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ЗАПУГИВАТЬ СВОИХ ВРАГОВ. ОСОБЕННО, КОГДА ТЕ ПЫТАЮТСЯ НАПАСТЬ НА МОЕГО ОБЕССИЛЕННОГО И ПОЧТИ МЁРТВОГО БР… ПОСЕТИТЕЛЯ.

— ох.

— ДА, «ОХ», — выражение его лица смягчилось. — НАДЕЮСЬ, ТЫ НЕ БУДЕШЬ СУДИТЬ МЕНЯ СЛИШКОМ СТРОГО ПО ТОМУ, КАК Я ВЕДУ СЕБЯ РЯДОМ С… НЕКОТОРЫМИ МОНСТРАМИ, — было видно, что он нервничает, говоря об этом. — МНЕ НЕ НРАВИТСЯ ПОЛЬЗОВАТЬСЯ ТАКИМ ЯЗЫКОМ, НО ПРИШЛОСЬ ПРИСПОСАБЛИВАТЬСЯ С ТЕХ ПОР, КАК… НУ, В ОБЩЕМ ПРИШЛОСЬ ПРИСПОСАБЛИВАТЬСЯ. 

— да, без проблем, — что ж, теперь Санс чувствовал себя виноватым ещё больше.

Папирус вернулся к уборке — на этот раз молча. Его скулы были ярко-красными, и он держал голову опущенной, явно избегая зрительного контакта. Санс закрыл лицо и вздохнул. Почему он не мог держать себя в руках? У него никогда не было таких проблем с братом, даже когда Папс был в самом плохом настроении.

Но этот Папирус не был его братом. Он должен был всегда помнить об этом.

Санс убрал руки от лица, чтобы получше рассмотреть высокого скелета. Он хотел запомнить, где этот ужасный шрам пересекал его череп. Увидеть намёк на гнев. Уловить любое другое напоминание о том, что этот Папирус не был его братом.

Но его внимание быстро привлекло кое-что другое: что-то мелькнуло на периферии его зрения. Санс повернулся в сторону гостиной, однако там ничего не было. И всё же он мог бы поклясться, что видел там какое-то движение: будь это свет, тень _или что-то другое._ Но комната была пуста. Скелет перевёл взгляд на окно, ожидая увидеть что-нибудь там, но всё было зловеще неподвижно.

Санс сжал напрягшимися пальцами край стола. Что он будет делать, если к ним наведается кто-то из бара? Вчера он был слишком уставшим для боя, хотя и весь день думал об этом, желая отомстить. Но сегодня… Он проглотил ком в горле.

— САНС, Я…

От неожиданности Санс резко вздрогнул, его руки соскользнули со стола.

— ЭМ, ВСЁ НОРМАЛЬНО?!

Скелет схватился за грудину, чувствуя, как быстро под кончиками пальцев пульсирует разбушевавшаяся магическая энергия его души.

— я… — проскрипел он и быстро прочистил горло, чтобы продолжить. — да. мне показалось, что я что-то увидел. но я ошибся.

— КТО-ТО БЫЛ В ОКНЕ? — лицо Папируса побелело.

— думаю, просто свет так упал, — Санс попытался беспечно пожать плечами, но его голос выдавал тревогу.

Папирус бросился к окну и принялся тщательно осматривать окрестности дома, а Санс тем временем осознавал свой страх. В любую минуту в окне мог бы появиться Гриллби — с этой его отвратительной ухмылкой на пошлой роже. Или, может, Догго постучит в дверь, придя за новой порцией удовольствия. Или тот огромный медведь. Санс поёжился.

— ТАМ НИКОГО, — озвучил свой вердикт Папирус, завешивая шторы и погружая комнату в полумрак.

Только сейчас Санс понял, что сидел всё это время, затаив дыхание. И насколько сильно стучала его душа о грудную клетку. И как холодный пот выступил на его костях. Казалось, сейчас он окончательно сломается.

Если ещё не сломался.

Он зажмурился и наклонился вперёд, поддавшись головокружению. Дыхание участилось. В голову пришла мысль, что если он не возьмёт себя в руки сейчас, то потом будет уже поздно.

И в этот момент его за плечи схватила пара рук.

— САНС, — прозвучал совсем рядом тихий голос Папируса. — КАК ТЫ? ВСЁ ХОРОШО?

Нет, не хорошо. И уже никогда не будет. И чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше понимал, что этот надлом будет с ним до конца жизни. Но, будем честны, после всего того, что он сделал, он это заслужил. После того, как он провалил абсолютно всё, за что был ответственен. Жалкая кучка костей. Слишком тупая, слишком ленивая, слишком мерзкая…

Ох, пора завязывать.

Хотя его рука сильно дрожала, он протянул её вперёд и накрыл ей ладонь Папируса.

— ага, — сумел выдавить он. — просто… немного не в себе, хех, понимаешь, о чём я?

Папирус мягко сжал его плечо. От этого простого жеста Санс почувствовал такую жгучую теплоту, что ему пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы справиться с эмоциями. Мысли о прошлой ночи продолжали роиться в его голове, но чем дольше Папирус стоял рядом с ним, тем слабее они становились. В конце концов его дыхание успокоилось, и, хотя душа всё ещё была ранена, она больше не угрожала убить его.

Когда Папирус, наконец, отпустил его, Санс откинулся на спинку стула, чувствуя головокружение. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось дать хорошо отдохнуть своим уставшим костям.

— ПОКА ЧТО Я НЕ ОЧЕНЬ ПОНИМАЮ, ЧТО ВООБЩЕ ПРОИСХОДИТ, — Санс открыл глаза и увидел, что Папирус стоит рядом с ним, теребя свои руки, — НО СМОЖЕШЬ ЛИ ТЫ ОСТАТЬСЯ ЗДЕСЬ, ПОКА Я РАЗБЕРУСЬ СО СВОИМИ СЕГОДНЯШНИМИ ОБЯЗАННОСТЯМИ?

От мысли о том, чтобы провести день в одиночестве в том же самом городе, где жили все его вчерашние «новые знакомые», Санс почувствовал лёгкий мандраж. Что если они действительно заявятся сюда? Что если ворвутся силой? Сможет ли он взять себя в руки и дать отпор? Хватит ли у него энергии, в конце концов? Казалось, что одни только мысли об этом уже успели выжать его. Ну и как, чёрт возьми, он будет защищать себя?

Папирус протянул ему руку, как бы говоря «стоп», и Санс понял, что его дыхание снова вышло из-под контроля.

— ОЧЕВИДНО, ЧТО НЕТ, — пробурчал Папирус. — ТЫ ВООБЩЕ СМОЖЕШЬ ДОЙТИ ДО ВОДОПАДЬЯ В ТАКОМ СОСТОЯНИИ? НЕ ПРИВЛЕКАЯ ЛИШНЕГО ВНИМАНИЯ?

— лишнего внимания? я не собираюсь рассказывать случайным встречным анекдоты, если ты об этом.

— Я СЕРЬЁЗНО. Я НЕ ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ НА НАС НАПАЛИ ИЗ ЗАСАДЫ.

— напали из засады? кому вообще это надо?

Папирус артистично изогнул бровь:

— ТЫ ШУТИШЬ?

— эм, нет?.. то есть ты думаешь, что кто-то из сноудина увяжется за нами хвостом? — он невесело посмеялся. — или тэмми нападёт за хлопья? у нас что, так много врагов?

— ВРАГИ ВСЕ, ПОКА НЕ ДОКАЗАНО ОБРАТНОЕ.

— ох… — но на лице Папируса не было ни намёка на улыбку. — неужели здесь всё настолько мрачно?

Папирус снова залился румянцем. Он отвёл взгляд, ещё больше подкрепляя плохое предчувствие, зарождающееся у Санса в груди. Чёрт, в какую адскую дыру он попал? Если уж и засады здесь были обычным делом. Было ли обычным делом изнасилование? Неужели здесь монстры просто делали это регулярно? Возможно, то, что с ним случилось, не было таким уж большим событием по меркам этих парней.

От одной этой мысли его чуть не вырвало.

Он мысленно вернулся к теме разговора:

— почему бы нам не взять лодку?

— ТЫ ИМЕЕШЬ В ВИДУ ЛОДОЧНИКА? У МЕНЯ НЕТ НА НЕГО ДЕНЕГ.

— он берёт плату?

Папирус покачал головой и закатил глаза:

— КОНЕЧНО, ОН БЕРЁТ ПЛАТУ. ЭТО ЕГО РАБОТА, А НЕ ВОЛОНТЁРСТВО.

Санс был почти уверен, что в его мире Азгор платил лодочнику за его услуги, но он не знал наверняка. Обычно скелет просто телепортировался туда, куда хотел. Может быть, ему стоило прибегнуть к этому трюку и сейчас, но... различия миров беспокоили его. Очевидно, здесь всё было по-другому, а ведь Сансу даже дома потребовалось много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к ментальным координатам Подземелья и научиться пользоваться ими без промахов.

И даже тогда ему пришлось испытать парочку опасных моментов. Однажды, проверяя свои способности, он попытался приземлиться на мосту в Водопадье, но в итоге материализовался в воздухе над большим ревущим водопадом. Ветер свистел вокруг него, когда он начал падать в пропасть. Скелету потребовалось несколько душераздирающих секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями и телепортироваться домой, но когда он это сделал, то не смог остановить свою инерцию. Папирус так и не простил, что он врезался в его фигурки тогда. Может, поэтому-то он и перенёс потом свою коллекцию к себе в спальню.

Этот опыт был одной из главных причин, почему Санс был так разборчив в том, куда он телепортировался и откуда. Лучше целиться в хорошо знакомые места, чем рисковать на опасных участках.

Вот почему сейчас он решил не говорить о своих способностях Папирусу. Судя по всему, он о них никогда и не знал. Неужели Санс в этой вселенной так и не развил свой навык после всех этих экспериментов с Гастером, или он просто не пользовался им при Папирусе? Какова бы ни была причина, этот Папирус не полагался на такой вариант, и Санса это вполне устраивало.

— ну что ж, тогда идём пешком, я полагаю.

Санс неуверенно поднялся на ноги. Папирус наблюдал за ним, стоя почти что на цыпочках и готовый в любую секунду подхватить его. Но, на удивление, после нескольких глубоких вдохов дрожь утихла. Может, Санс и не чувствовал себя на все сто, но он, по крайней мере, мог идти. Это было больше, чем он ожидал.

Когда они вышли из дома, взгляд Санса заметался по окрестностям, высматривая любой намёк на пламя или мех, спрятавшиеся в тени. Но всё было тихо: во всей округе слышны были лишь звуки падающих с ближайших сосен сугробов и хруст льда под ногами.

И всё же на улице он чувствовал себя беззащитным. Как будто в любой момент Гриллби или какой-нибудь другой монстр мог выйти и схватить их без предупреждения. И поведение Папируса только усиливало это ощущение: даже когда они дошли до Водопадья, его голова вертелась во все стороны, словно на каждом углу скелет ожидал нападения.

Но никто не напал. На самом деле, иногда Санс даже замечал монстров, убегающих от них прочь. Это явно было к лучшему: его рана не разделяла энтузиазма по поводу такого путешествия, и каждый шаг отдавался болью в грудной клетке. Может, рана даже снова начала кровоточить — Санс не мог сказать наверняка.

Когда стало ясно, что никто не собирался бросать им вызов и что Папирус просто был чересчур осторожен, Санс расслабился. Ну, в какой-то мере — его всё ещё не покидала мысль, что кто-то мог следовать за ними от Сноудина. Но он замедлил свой напуганный шаг достаточно, чтобы перевести дыхание, хотя Папирус то и дело призывал его идти быстрее.

— кстати, а почему именно водопадье? — окликнул Санс высокого скелета, когда они вошли в пещеру. — я думал, ты служишь в сноудине. у вас там вообще есть стража?

Хотя Папирус по-прежнему заглядывал за каждый угол, он выпрямился и гордо выкатил грудь:

— ХОРОШИЙ СТРАЖНИК БУДЕТ УСПЕШНО СЛУЖИТЬ НА ЛЮБОЙ ТЕРРИТОРИИ. ПОЭТОМУ МНЕ ЕЖЕНЕДЕЛЬНО ПРИХОДЯТ НОВЫЕ НАЗНАЧЕНИЯ. ИНОГДА ДАЖЕ ЕЖЕДНЕВНО. ГВАРДИЯ ЗНАЕТ, ЧТО МОЖЕТ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ ПОЛОЖИТЬСЯ НА МЕНЯ, И НЕ ВАЖНО, КАКОЙ БУДЕТ РАБОТА.

— хах, ну это очень круто.

— ТАК И ЕСТЬ! ХОТЯ СЕГОДНЯ МЫ ЗДЕСЬ ПО ДРУГОЙ ПРИЧИНЕ. НАМ НУЖНО НАВЕСТИТЬ МОЕГО КАПИТАНА И ХОРОШУЮ ПОДРУГУ АНДАЙН, — похвастался он. — ТЫ ВЕДЬ ЗНАЕШЬ, КТО ТАКАЯ АНДАЙН, ДА?

— да, я её знаю.

По крайней мере, другую Андайн.

— ОТЛИЧНО. А ТО Я НЕ БЫЛ УВЕРЕН. В СМЫСЛЕ, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, ВСЕ ЗНАЮТ КАПИТАНА АНДАЙН. НО ТЫ ИНОГДА КАЖЕШЬСЯ ТАКИМ СТРАННЫМ. КАК БУДТО ТЫ НИКОГДА РАНЬШЕ ЗДЕСЬ НЕ БЫЛ.

— нуу… не такая уж это и неправда.

— ЧТО? — Папирус обернулся к нему. — ЧТО ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ?

— ох, неважно, — отмахнулся он. — я объясню тебе потом.

Это было не самое подходящее время для обсуждения теории мультивселенной и механики межпространственных путешествий, особенно если учесть, что Санс и сам не до конца разобрался в этом.

Папирус продолжил путь, хоть и разозлённый теперь: он хмурился и всё время бубнил что-то себе под нос. Санс ясно решил, что расскажет ему обо всём, что произошло, просто немного позже: когда они не будут заняты делом.

Они вышли из маленькой пещеры в широкий открытый грот, где повсюду росли эхо-цветы. Эфирное свечение, пронизывающее комнату, отражалось от стен пещеры так, что сам воздух окрашивался голубым оттенком. Поблизости тихо журчал ручей, и Сансу захотелось прыгнуть в него: устроить небольшой привал, чтобы расслабиться. Но Папирус настоял на том, что у них нет на это времени, и поспешил дальше, оглядываясь по сторонам. Санс же по-прежнему не разделял его энтузиазма, стремительно теряя силы. В конце концов он остановился передохнуть на минуту и послушать, что ему скажет один из местных эхо-цветов.

— 500g за ночь Золотому Цветку в Северном Водопадье, — пропел голос. — Спроси Люси в Эхо Инн.

Странно. Они что, использовались для рекламы? Он подошёл к другому цветку и прислушался к его речи:

— Не говори ни слова, — раздалось тоненькое сопрано. — Если она поймает нас, то вырвет нам глотки и скормит их своему питомцу. Или хуже. Они ведь так и не нашли тело Йера, помнишь?

По позвоночнику скелета пробежал холодок.

— КОНЧАЙ СВОИ ДУРАЦКИЕ ИГРЫ, САНС! НЕ ВРЕМЯ ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБ ТЕБЯ ПОЙМАЛИ ЦВЕТЫ НА СВОЙ ШЁПОТ!

Санс сейчас же отстранился от цветка, с удовольствием оставляя его позади.

К тому времени, как они добрались до дома Андайн, он уже был измотан. Даже при том, что Папирус замедлился ради него: даже при таком неторопливом шаге его грудь горела от напряжения. Подойдя к наружной стене дома, он практически рухнул на неё, задыхаясь от боли в рёбрах. Ох, может быть, ему всё-таки стоило попытаться телепортироваться.

Папирус бросил ему последний короткий взгляд через плечо и направился к входной двери, его лицо выражало решительность. Потребовался всего один стук, чтобы дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Папирус отскочил назад, едва увернувшись от яростного удара. Андайн — на вид такая же, как и всегда — вышла на свой приветствующий коврик с ярко-синим копьём в руках. Её лоб морщился от гнева, и она, казалось, была готова атаковать в полную силу.

— Ты ОПОЗДАЛ!

К полному ужасу Санса, амфибия развернула оружие в руке и направила его на Папируса — остановив его в каких-то сантиметрах от гвардейского нагрудника. Санс вытянулся, как струна, внутри него забурлила магия, готовая вырваться наружу в любой момент.

Но похоже, Папируса это не обеспокоило: он продолжил стоять на месте, лишь немного опустив голову. 

— ПРИНОШУ СВОИ ИЗВИНЕНИЯ.

— Извинения?! Папирус, я думала, ты попал в беду!

Папирус сосредоточенно нахмурился, но промолчал.

— АРГХ! — Андайн топнула ногой и, к облегчению Санса, взмахом руки опустила копьё. — Ты же знаешь, что должен всегда отписываться мне, чтобы я не волновалась!

— ВЧЕРА НЕ БЫЛО СВЯЗИ.

Она потёрла свой подбородок и хмыкнула.

— Вчера ты не мог позвонить из-за шторма, это я поняла. Я перестала беспокоиться, когда я услышала объявление о катаклизме. Но сегодня? После того фиаско на прошлой неделе? Ну же, лузер! Я ожидала от тебя большего!

— ЗНАЮ, — Папирус пожал плечами. — ИСПОЛНЯТЬ ОБЯЗАННОСТИ ГВАРДЕЙЦА — МОЙ ДОЛГ… КАК И ОБЯЗАННОСТИ ХОРОШЕГО ДРУГА. Я ПРОШУ ПРОЩЕНИЯ ЗА СВОЁ ПОВЕДЕНИЕ. Я НАДЕЯЛСЯ, ЧТО УСПЕЮ ВОВРЕМЯ. КОРОЛЕВСКИЕ СТРАЖНИКИ ВСЕГДА ДОЛЖНЫ БЫТЬ ПУНКТУАЛЬНЫ! НО… МЕНЯ ЗАДЕРЖАЛИ.

— Кто тебя задержал? — она заглянула за спину высокого скелета. — Кто-то опять начал разборки из-за?..

— НЕТ, ОНИ ЗДЕСЬ НИ ПРИ ЧЁМ, — он сжал кулаки и осторожно кивнул в сторону Санса. Андайн повернулась и уставилась на гостя огромными глазами.

— _Санс?_

— й-йоу, — Санс слабо махнул ей в знак приветствия.

— Что за чёрт.

— ох… да, сам знаю.

— Что. За. Чёрт, — она сжала кулаки.

— может, нам стоит пройти внутрь –

— ЧТО! ЭТО! ЗНАЧИТ! — взревела она. Кости Санса закололи от вырывающейся на волю магии, и он почувствовал, что Андайн тоже была на грани. Воздух всё больше наполнялся энергией.

— АНДАЙН, УСПОКОЙСЯ! — вмешался Папирус, явно озадаченный реакцией подруги.

— Успокоиться?! СЕРЬЁЗНО, УСПОКОИТЬСЯ?!

Санс услышал громкий звон, и что-то схватило его душу, усилив напряжение в груди. Он сразу понял, что это такое. Андайн не впервые испытывала на нём свою магию. Вот только на этот раз всё было по-другому. На этот раз она не дала ему щит, чтобы защитить себя. Он был заморожен с одним лишь средством защиты — его собственной магией.

Взмахнув рукой, Андайн призвала ещё одно копьё. И ещё одно. И _ещё._ Всё оружие разом зависло в воздухе, направив острия прямо на Санса. Он сейчас же открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, что остановит амфибию, вот только пока не знал, что именно. Но Андайн опередила его, закричав:

— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь? Ты, ужасный, — она замахнулась первым копьём, и оно с отвратительным хрустом вонзилось в стену справа от его головы, — отвратительный, — она выпустила ещё одно копьё, на этот раз слева от черепа Санса, блокируя его на месте, — ТУПОЙ скелет! — последнее копьё полетело прямо в его лицо.

Время замедлилось. Не имея другого выбора, Санс призвал свою магию, его душа зашевелилась под крепко державшей его чужеродной зелёной энергией. Он приказал себе телепортироваться на пару метров вправо — не слишком далеко, лишь достаточно, чтобы избежать нападения, но не рисковать застрять в стене.

Но что-то пошло совершенно не по плану.

Он провалился в портал, который создал у себя под ногами, но в то же время остался на месте: его сознание словно раскололось на две части. Он отчётливо осознавал две реальности, в одной из которых он был в нескольких дюймах от ослепляющей зелёной магии, а в другой…

Непроницаемая тьма сжала его тело и разум. Он кувыркался, падал, распадался на части, плыл, умирал...

Свет исчез. (Нет. Он был ослепительным, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его глазниц). Эта ужасная Пустота вернулась: она пришла, чтобы начисто опустошить его череп. (Его голова не была пуста, в неё вонзилось копьё). Крик грозил вырваться из его горла, но он даже не смог сформироваться. Ничего бы не смогло… (Как он вообще мог кричать? Он был кучкой пыли, навсегда лишённой своего тела).

Воздух исчез. Пустота сжималась вокруг него, высасывая всё его дыхание, все его воспоминания, его мечты, всё, что у него было...

Нужно было уходить! Он предпочёл бы умереть от атаки Андайн, чем столкнуться лицом к лицу с тем, что там было. Чем бы оно ни было!

Мощным рывком Санс заставил себя вернуться туда, откуда начал, как будто никогда и не падал в бездну. Но что-то не сходилось. Должно быть, он переместился, потому что теперь прямо над ним из стены дома торчали три потрескивающих копья.

Именно тогда Санс понял, что он оказался ниже, чем раньше. Его тело пригибалось к скользкой, каменистой земле, и, казалось, что-то тянуло его душу вниз. Он посмотрел на свою грудь и увидел, что зелёная магия сменилась тёмно-синей. Этот цвет освещал воздух вокруг, и Санс был поражён тем, как его грудная клетка отбрасывала продолговатые тени на влажную почву.

Из его рта сорвался почти пьяный смешок, когда он осознал, как близок был к смерти.

Когда ему удалось отвести взгляд от копий, застрявших в стене, скелет взглянул на Папируса: тот протягивал ему руку, и с его лица исчез весь цвет. Андайн молча смотрела на результаты своей атаки, её глаза буквально вылезали из орбит.

— САНС! ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ?!

Санс снова усмехнулся и небрежно кивнул, его голова медленно перекатилась от одного плеча к другому. Не в силах оставаться в неудобном положении, он опустился на холодную землю, которая сейчас же насквозь пропитала влагой его шорты. Перед глазами всё поплыло, и последние резервы энергии покинули его тело. Он смутно осознал, что голова соскользнула со стены вниз.

Мир стал каким-то странным. Светлячки, усеивавшие потолок, вращались, и, хотя Санс пытался зацепиться руками за камень под собой, он не мог заставить их остановиться. Но дело было не только в этом. Всё вокруг как будто приглушилось, или обесцветилось, или вибрировало. _Что-то_ изменилось, но Санс не мог понять, что. Он словно пытался решить паззл с недостающим кусочком. Может быть, какая-то часть его осталась в той Пустоте, и теперь отчаянно пыталась выбраться. Эта мысль холодила его изнутри.

— О ЧЁМ ТЫ ДУМАЛА?! — закричал Папирус. Судя по звуку, он должен был быть совсем близко, но казался так далеко. Его голос будто бы заглушал слой снега. — ОН И ТАК УЖЕ БЫЛ РАНЕН, А ТЫ ЕЩЁ И ВЗДУМАЛА АТАКОВАТЬ ЕГО?!

— Каким хреном мне было знать, что он ранен?! И, что куда важнее, с хера ли меня вообще должно это волновать?!

— ДА ТЫ ТОЛЬКО ПОСЛУШАЙ СЕБЯ! ЭТО САНС! ТЫ ПЫТАЛАСЬ РАНИТЬ _САНСА!_

Санс никогда не слышал, чтобы его брат разговаривал с Андайн так грубо. Это казалось… неправильным.

— Это ты послушай себя! Не могу поверить, что ты защищаешь его! Твой брат исчезает на несколько месяцев и всё это время притворяется мёртвым, а сейчас ты ждёшь, что я обниму его со словами «Всё нормально, Санс, хорошо, что ты вернулся!» ЧЁРТА С ДВА! Не знаю, чего ты ожидал, Папирус!

— УЖ ТОЧНО НЕ АТАКИ!

— Надо было пустить десяток копий в его тупую, ни на что не годную задницу! 

— АААРГХ! — что-то громко ударилось о камень рядом с Сансом, и, хотя скелет услышал это сразу, прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он дёрнулся в ответ. — ЭТО НЕПРОСТИТЕЛЬНО! УЖАСНО! ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ТАК ПРОСТО НАПАДАТЬ НА МОЕГО… МОЕГО…

Папирус запнулся на этих словах, и в пещере воцарилась гнетущая тишина. Санс вслепую шарил по каменному полу, пока не нашёл руку Папируса и не сжал её крепко. Он изо всех сил старался сжать её как можно крепче, но ощущение всё ещё было каким-то отстранённым. Даже когда Папирус сам сдавил его ладонь, казалось, что это происходит с кем-то другим.

Через несколько секунд всё опять зашевелилось, и Санс почувствовал, как руки Папируса поднимают его и притягивают к себе. Вскоре вид на потолок сменился лицом его не-брата. Трудно было сосредоточиться (чёрт, да могло всё вокруг остановиться хоть ненадолго?), но Санс мог поклясться, что по щекам Папируса текли слёзы.

— МЫ УХОДИМ, АНДАЙН. Я ПРОСТО НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ МОГЛА ТАК ПОСТУПИТЬ. Я… — он вздохнул и, прижав Санса к груди сильнее, развернулся прочь.

— Воу, воу, воу! Ты не можешь просто так уйти с ним, тем более в таком состоянии! Кто знает, кто может вести слежку?

— ТЫ НЕ ОСТАВИЛА МНЕ ВЫБОРА!

— Стой, стой! — выкрикнула она, словно цепляясь за последний шанс. Папирус сделал ещё пару шагов, а затем нехотя притормозил. — Слушай, прости меня, окей? Я слегка погорячилась.

Папирус фыркнул:

— Я СЕРЬЁЗНО. Я НЕ ОЖИДАЛ ОТ ТЕБЯ.

— Да блять! Я не знаю, что сказать тебе, Папирус! — закричала она. — Я не хочу приказывать тебе заходить в мой дом, но мне придётся, если того требует положение! — её голос стал мягче. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, пытаясь спасти этого ублюдка. По отношению к тебе это будет несправедливо.

— ага, — пробормотал Санс так тихо, что никто, должно быть, не услышал его. — несправедливо. в дом.

Эти несколько слов отняли у него последние остатки энергии, и жуткая усталость пересилила сознание. Глазницы закрылись, и почти умиротворённое чувство охватило Санса, когда всё погрузилось в мёртвую тишину.


	6. Великий Голод по Тостам с Авокадо 201X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теги для этой главы: глазная травма, рвота, болезнь, абьюз(?)

*************************************************

Папирус поморщился, пытаясь отогнать тошноту. Его брат тяжело дышал в противоположном углу тесной комнаты, избытки его магии выплёскивались в туалетную воду. Каждый раз, когда его рвало или он давился кусками, Папирус царапал свою руку, чтобы боль отвлекала его от собственных позывов к тошноте.

В какой-то момент шум прекратился, и только после того, как молчание затянулось на несколько минут, Папирус открыл глазницы. Санс лежал лицом на кафельной плитке ванной комнаты, согнувшись пополам и дрожа, корёжась от боли, его кости блестели от пота. Дорожка светящейся голубой и жёлтой жидкости тянулась от унитаза на пол. Магия была далеко не такой яркой, как в первые минуты рвоты, спустя которые прошло уже много часов, но Папирус всё ещё видел её на уже полностью пропитанных влагой штанах брата.

—САНС? — обеспокоенно позвал он. Санс сгорбился сильнее, съёживаясь ещё больше, но ничего не ответил. Папирус выдержал паузу ещё несколько секунд, а потом продолжил. — МОЖЕТ, ТЕБЕ СТОИТ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ В ПОСТЕЛЬ? ОТДЫХ ПОЙДЁТ НА ПОЛЬЗУ.

— оставь меня в покое, — голос Санса заглушала футболка.

— В КРОВАТИ ТЕБЕ БУДЕТ ЛУЧШЕ.

— отъебись от меня.

Папирус вздохнул, и его душу охватило беспокойство. Он прислонился к стене, мысленно готовясь к ещё одной долгой ночи в ванной. Конечно же, рвота Санса на этом не остановится. В книге говорилось, что человека при этом будет тошнить несколько дней, а реакция монстров на этот процесс не отличалась от людей ни в одном из аспектов. Так что не стоило ожидать чего-то другого.

Хотя Санс болел уже так долго, что за последние несколько дней не спал больше нескольких минут. Вариант с больницей даже не рассматривался, но... что они будут делать, если Сансу вдруг станет ещё хуже?

Но всё, что Папирус мог сделать — только стоять здесь, охраняя брата. Его ноги болели, а глазницы ныли от бессонных ночей и дней. Тяжело привалившись к стене, он чувствовал, как груз ответственности тянет его за собой. И только когда он заметил, что наклоняется вперёд, неумолимо проваливаясь в сон — только тогда он понял, как сильно ему нужно прилечь.

Он перевёл взгляд на Санса, который всё ещё сидел на том же самом месте, его дрожь и не думала униматься. Но он больше не тянулся к туалету. Возможно, с этой стадией наконец-то было покончено. Если так, то конец всего этого испытания был уже не за горами.

Папирус присел рядом с братом, стараясь не наступать на лужу на полу. Было очевидно, что Санс был не в лучшей форме. Он по-прежнему лежал, согнувшись пополам и обхватив себя руками, и тяжело дышал. Тёмные тени очерчивали его глазницы — лишнее напоминание о том, как сильно он нуждался во сне. Как сильно нуждались во сне они оба.

Со всей нежностью, на которую он только был способен, Папирус поднял брата под руки, чтобы прижать к своей груди.

— я сказал, _отъебись от меня!_ — закричал Санс и начал брыкаться, царапаться, колотиться с такой яростью, что Папирус, не ожидавший нападения, сейчас же отпустил его. Кости его брата громко стукнулись о пол. И всё же младшему не хватило скорости реакции. Или, может, Санс не успел заметить, что его отпустили: он продолжал вырываться, яростно размахивая конечностями. Одна из его ног врезалась в колено Папируса, и нога высокого скелета подогнулась.

Папирус стал падать назад и поскользнулся на рвоте на полу. С резким звуком его правый глаз ударился об унитаз.

На мгновение время будто бы замерло. Папирус видел каждую деталь на лице брата, когда его чистая, необузданная ярость превратилась в шок. По выражению его лица скелет понял, что Санс сделал это не нарочно. В этот короткий миг его душа почувствовала больше тепла, чем за долгие годы.

А потом пришла боль.

Она пронзила его череп, молниеносно распространяясь от глазницы ко лбу и дальше. Его пробил холодный пот, и, словно по щелчку выключателя, правый глаз перестал видеть. Едкая магия стала изъедать внутренности черепа, а душа автоматически бросила все силы на защиту его организма от всего того, что случилось. Но от этого становилось только хуже.

Папирус рухнул на пол, ошарашенный и дезориентированный. Осознание пришло к нему через пару мгновений, и скелет завыл не своим голосом. Он вцепился в свою глазницу, царапая её, как будто это бы помогло унять резь, но становилось только хуже. Его пальцы задели глубокую трещину, тянущуюся из глаза, и боль стала невыносимой. Папирус захлёбывался криком.

Рядом с ним что-то зашевелилось, и руки схватили его спину.

— чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! папс, о боже мой, я не хотел –

Свернувшись калачиком, Папирус отвернулся от голоса брата и заревел, заглушая конец его фразы. Смесь едкой защитной магии и слёз текла по его лицу, щипля рану, и скелету пришлось зажмуриться.

— блять, папс, жди здесь!

Хотя Папирус не мог видеть, он услышал, как Санс, спотыкаясь, медленно вышел из ванной, врезаясь в стены, двери и во всё остальное, что было у него на пути. Беспокойство разрасталось в его душе, прорезая туман. Санса нельзя оставлять одного сейчас… Ему нездоровилось… Ему нездоровилось уже долгое время... А что, если он уйдёт? Что, если после стольких усилий он всё испортит?

Скелета охватила паника, заставившая забыть даже о боли. Хорошо. Он мог воспользоваться ей, чтобы остаться в сознании. Она напомнила ему о том, что он должен пройти через все испытания и быть лучшим братом, каким только возможно. Не было смысла вести себя как ребёнок. Особенно рядом с Сансом, который всё это время мучился по-настоящему.

Он открыл невредимый глаз и сделал глубокий, дрожащий вдох, опершись ладонью о пол. Но, только он собрался подняться на ноги, как дверь распахнулась и отрикошетила от стены. В дверном проёме появилась гора простыней и одеял, которые опрокинулись бы, если бы не крошечные, хрупкие руки, держащие их на весу. Санс тут же бросился к Папирусу, накрывая его одеялами.

— погоди секунду, бро. сейчас. сейчас. всё будет хорошо. 

Папирус почти напугался, что Санс был под кайфом: он беспорядочно лепетал слова, повторяя каждое много-много раз. Но ведь он не мог бы найти наркотики так быстро. Вряд ли его брат умел телепортироваться.

Санс маневрировал в куче одеял, плотно укутывая ими Папируса. Хотя он двигался быстро и его руки дрожали, прикосновения были необычайно нежными, такими, будто он боялся сломать младшего брата. Больше, чем он уже сломал. Папирус молча принял заботу, и когда Санс коснулся его костей, его душу стянуло узлом от чувств, которые он так давно хотел в себе подавить. Его голова всё ещё пульсировала, но это ощущение было приглушено туманом смущения, вины и, прежде всего, тепла, затопившего его разум.

Вскоре он уже был завёрнут в кокон из тканей, совсем как в раннем детстве, когда он лежал дома с лихорадкой. И как в детстве, Санс ласкал его череп, шепча успокаивающие слова. Было приятно притвориться, что его брат будет заботиться о нём, пока он полностью не восстановится, как в старые добрые времена.

Вот только они больше не были детьми. И его брат определённо больше не был способен заботиться о ком-либо.

— САНС.

Санс перестал бормотать и снова прижал дрожащую руку к груди. Теперь, когда Папирус заговорил, его брат снова отказывался смотреть на него: то ли из-за вновь обретённого чувства вины, то ли из-за своего обычного упрямства.

— ТЕБЕ НАДО ОТДОХНУТЬ. ПРОШУ.

Брат оглянулся на него, теперь уже не скрывая тревогу:

— бро, наверное, нам стоит сначала попробовать вылечить твоё лицо, — он снова протянул руку, но Папирус уклонился от прикосновения.

— МЫ ОБА СЕЙЧАС СЛИШКОМ ОБЕССИЛЕНЫ, ЧТОБЫ ПРИБЕГАТЬ К ЛЕЧАЩЕЙ МАГИИ. ОСОБЕННО ТЫ.

— но…

— Я ВЫЛЕЧУ СЕБЯ САМ УТРОМ. ПОСЛЕ ТОГО, КАК МЫ ПОСПИМ.

Санс попятился назад.

— прости, — прошептал он, и на мгновение Папирус усомнился в реальности всего происходящего. Может, всё это были галлюцинации? 

Санс вернулся к своему обычному тону:

— я просто не понимаю, чего ты ожидал.

Вся теплота, накопившаяся в груди Папируса, исчезла во мгновение, сменившись холодным и жёстким чувством реальности.

— Я ПЫТАЛСЯ ПОМОЧЬ ТЕБЕ.

— проклятье, почему ты просто не можешь оставить меня в покое? ты и так уже запер меня здесь, на что тебе контролировать _вообще всё?_

— ТЫ БОЛЕН, САНС. ТЕБЕ НУЖНО ПОПРАВИТЬСЯ.

— болен, хех. это просто смешно.

Папирус молчал. Он не собирался начинать ещё одну перепалку. Пытаться образумить брата было бессмысленно.

Санс скрестил слабые руки на груди и снова отвёл взгляд, на его лице промелькнул такой знакомый гнев. Пока он вскипал от ярости, Папирус лежал на полу, свернувшись клубком, боль продолжала пульсировать в его черепе. Он знал, что синяк ему обеспечен, а если оставить такие трещины на ночь, то, скорее всего, и шрам. Но этим вечером у него не было сил на исцеляющую магию. Он так устал.

По правде говоря, он чувствовал, что начинает засыпать. Папирус не был фанатом спать на полу в ванной комнате — особенно учитывая её нынешнее состояние — но одеяла были такими уютными, и его ноющее тело жаждало минутного отдыха. Веки его здорового глаза с каждой секундой становились всё тяжелее, опускаясь, опускаясь, опускаясь…

Но перед тем, как глаз полностью закрылся, скелет украдкой взглянул на Санса. Его брат по-прежнему смотрел в сторону, но в его глазах был странный блеск. Что-то в его глазах заставило Папируса занервничать. И когда он проследил за взглядом брата, то понял, что не так: Санс пристально смотрел на дверь.

Папирус вздохнул и неуклюже занял сидячее положение, шокировав брата тем, что теперь его глупые планы не смогут осуществиться. Одно было ясно наверняка: сегодня Папирус не сможет спать.

*************************************************

Душа Папируса пропустила удар, когда Санс всем своим весом навалился ему на грудь. Он дико тряс его, так отчаянно желая, чтобы он проснулся, не заснул, не умер у него на руках. О боже, о боже, пожалуйста, что угодно, только не это.

— Папирус! — рявкнула Андайн, выводя скелета из затягивающих его в нездоровую воронку мыслей. При очевидной обеспокоенности амфибия излучала всегда присущие ей хладнокровие и властность. Это успокаивало. — Нам нужно затащить его внутрь, — скомандовала она. — Если кто-нибудь из дружков Маффет увидит его в таком состоянии…

Папирус поймал себя на мысли, что предпочёл бы ослушаться приказа Андайн. Санс оказался в таком состоянии только из-за неё же самой! В скелете наливалась злоба, требуя какого-то протеста, желая от Папируса сейчас же развернуться и уйти восвояси.

А потом он вспомнил искажённую мольбу Санса, и предупреждение Андайн стало яснее дня. Если он снова потеряет брата…

Но это был не его брат. Ему нужно было не забывать этого.

И всё же он не позволит причинять ему вред. Душа Папируса просто не выдержит этого.

Он сглотнул и кивнул амфибии. Не дожидаясь приглашения, скелет вошёл в её дом и, минуя гостиную и кухню, быстро прошёл в знакомую тёмную спальню.

Папирус осторожно уложил хрупкого скелета на кровать, поддерживая череп, и сейчас же начал ощупывать его тело (которое почти во всех отношениях было идентично телу его брата, и ох, он совершенно точно не должен был осматривать его так без разрешения: он бы справедливо расстроился) и искать любые признаки травмы от атаки Андайн. Когда его пальцы коснулись старой раны на груди, Санс резко вскрикнул и дёрнулся.

— САНС? КАК ТЫ?

Санс не ответил и не открыл глаза — он явно был всё ещё без сознания. Папирус осторожно приподнял его футболку и обнажил уродливую рану, старательно не обращая внимания на смущение и чувство вины от столь интимных прикосновений. Рана выглядела ничуть не лучше с тех пор, как скелет оказался в его гостиной в тот роковой вечер. Но разве это должно было его удивить? Разумеется, его лечение ничего не дало. Даже в этом он с треском провалился.

— Твою ж мать! — вскрикнула Андайн так громко, что Папирус вздрогнул. — Это я сделала? 

Папирус опустил футболку и ещё раз оглядел Санса с ног до головы, убеждаясь, что других ран нет. Только после этого он начал закутывать его в одеяла.

— НЕТ. КОГДА Я ЕГО ВСТРЕТИЛ, ОН БЫЛ УЖЕ РАНЕН.

— «Встретил»?

— ДА.

Папирус не стал ничего больше объяснять, а она не стала настаивать. Но когда он окончательно утопил Санса под одеялами и потом ещё несколько минут любовно возился с ним, Андайн не выдержала:

— Папирус, он в порядке.

— ОН В ЧЁМ УГОДНО, ТОЛЬКО НЕ В ПОРЯДКЕ.

— Может и так, но тебе не обязательно так возиться с ним. Он никуда не денется.

Его руки замерли.

— Пойдём, дай ему немного отдохнуть. 

Андайн кивнула в сторону двери, но скелет не сдвинулся с места.

— Ему никак не поможет то, что ты будешь стоять у него над душой. Скорее, он перепугается до смерти, когда проснётся и увидит твоё лицо в паре дюймов от своего.

Разумеется, она была права. Папирус не хотел вредить Сансу ещё больше. Да и его боль, казалось, уже утихла. Тяжёлые вздохи перешли в тихое сопение. Сейчас он казался абсолютно безмятежным.

Хоть и нехотя, но Папирус послушался и вышел из комнаты вслед за Андайн. Она предложила ему сесть с ней за стол, и он уже было сказал ей "нет", но последовавший за этим прожигающий взгляд не оставил Папирусу много вариантов. Скелет тяжело опустился на табурет, пока Андайн ставила чайник. Он скрестил руки и ноги, всем своим видом говоря, что не станет отвечать на её вопросы ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, Андайн не стала ничего говорить. Она не проронила ни слова, даже когда чай уже был готов. Лишь протянула скелету дымящуюся чашку и села рядом. Папирус неохотно принял напиток, зная, что она просто пытается успокоить его. Тем не менее, пустая трата продовольствия для Великого Папируса была недопустимой, поэтому вскоре он уже вовсю потягивал чай, наслаждаясь знакомым цветочным ароматом.

Спустя несколько минут Андайн всё-таки заговорила:

— Окей. Знаю, ты злишься на меня, и да, может, я этого заслужила. Но если бы я знала, как сильно он ранен, наверное, я бы постаралась сдержаться.

— «НАВЕРНОЕ»?

— Да. Может быть.

— ЧТО-ТО ВЕРИТСЯ С ТРУДОМ.

— Да брось, этот мелкий говнюк обычно выдерживает куда больше нескольких ударов, и ты это знаешь. Разве ты можешь винить меня за то, что мне охота ему малость наподдать?

— ДА! ДА, МОГУ! ОН НИЧЕМ НЕ ЗАСЛУЖИЛ К СЕБЕ ТАКОГО ОТНОШЕНИЯ!

— Это что, шутка? — стоило Папирусу замолчать, как она закричала, — Папирус, он инсценировал свою смерть! Ты думаешь, я прощу его после того, как он исчез на месяцы и оставил тебя со всей этой чертовщиной, что тебе пришлось разгребать? И одному богу известно, каких ещё бед он за это время натворил! — она хлопнула ладонью по столу. — Да что с ним, блять, не так?!

Папирус стиснул зубы. Неприятные воспоминания кружились в его голове, грозясь затуманить каждую возникающую в ней мысль. Он насилу сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем продолжить. 

— ОН НИЧЕГО НЕ ИНСЦЕНИРОВАЛ. ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ ПРОСТО ВЫСЛУШАЛА МЕНЯ, А НЕ НАПАДАЛА, ТО УЖЕ ДАВНО ОБ ЭТОМ ЗНАЛА.

Андайн вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Так он не инсценировал свою смерть, — скептически заметила она.

— НЕТ, — повторил Папирус садящимся голосом. — ОН НЕ ДЕЛАЛ ЭТОГО, ПОВЕРЬ МНЕ.

Как бы ему ни было больно это признавать, это было правдой. Этот Санс не был его братом. Он был другим абсолютно во всём: от манеры речи до того, что он, по всей видимости, не имел ни малейшего представления о жизни в Подземелье. То, насколько он выделялся, было просто невероятным. Особенно учитывая, что он был монстром и должен был вырасти здесь. Но сам Санс так ничего и не объяснил.

В глубине души Папирус не мог отделаться от мысли, что это всё же его брат и у него просто какая-то форма амнезии. Да, надежды были напрасны, и он знал это. Этот Санс так уверенно настаивал на том, что они не братья. Даже сказал, что его родной брат _мёртв,_ и звучало это так неотвратимо, что у Папируса просто не оставалось ни единого повода для сомнений.

Быть может, именно поэтому он так плохо с ним обошёлся... Он не мог вынести правды. А правда была в том, что его брат умер. Тяжело было снова принять это после того, как однажды Санс просто возник в его доме, как гром среди ясного неба. И уж тем более это никак не помогало его душе, невыносимо ноющей всякий раз, когда он смотрел на него.

Даже сейчас, когда он уже не был в одной комнате с Сансом, его душа сжималась и, о нет, Папирус надеялся, что влага, скопившаяся в уголках его глазниц не была слезами. Он попытался стереть её, но она не прекращала затуманивать его взгляд, и к тому же ему стало трудно дышать, и ох...

Андайн скользнула рукой вдоль стола, и, несмотря на то, как сильно он был зол на неё, Папирус положил свою ладонь на её, принимая знакомый жест. Время от времени она отбрасывала свою роль капитана и окуналась в их дружбу. И каждый раз, когда это происходило, всё заканчивалось тем, что Папирус либо считал этот день одним из лучших в жизни, либо доходил до нервного срыва.

Сегодня, по-видимому, было последнее.

Громкие, прерывистые рыдания, всё-таки вырвавшиеся наружу, сотрясали теперь всё его тело, освобождая от мучительных переживаний последних недель. Он потратил так много сил на то, чтобы вытащить Санса из этого проклятого бара и помочь ему прийти в себя, что у него просто не было возможности осознать, как же он _устал._ Присутствие другого скелета вымотало его до без остатка, и он знал, почему. Это был не его Санс. Его Санс был _мёртв. _

Андайн подсела ближе и стала вычерчивать мелкие круги на его лопатке, пока тот давал волю слезам.

— Чёрт, я не хотела, чтобы ты вспоминал о плохом.

Папирусу хотелось ответить, но он продолжал задыхаться от переполнявших его чувств, слёзы застревали в горле. Он подавился попыткой заговорить, и Андайн заглушила его в объятиях. Только сейчас он понял, как ему это было нужно. Ещё пару раз всхлипнув в её плечо, Папирус взял себя в руки, хоть и всё ещё тихо сопя.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, протягивая салфетку. Он кивнул. — Чёрт, Папирус… Мне правда жаль.

На сей раз она говорила искренне.

— Я ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ВЫСЛУШАЛА МЕНЯ, А НЕ ДУМАЛА, ЧТО Я... НЕ ЗНАЮ. ЧТО Я ИДИОТ!

— Я не считаю тебя идиотом! — фыркнула она. — Я просто хочу понять, что, чёрт возьми, происходит!

Это было справедливо. И он рассказал обо всём, что случилось за последние две недели. От внезапного появления Санса до ужасной истории в баре, где ему пришлось наблюдать, _чем_ его брат занимался... с местными завсегдатаями.

— Какого чёрта? Папирус, всё это случилось, а ты даже не рассказал мне?

Папирус шумно высморкался, прежде чем продолжить.

— Я ДУМАЛ, ТЫ НЕ ПОВЕРИШЬ МНЕ. 

Честно говоря, ему и самому не верилось.

— Скорее, я не поверю _ему._

Папирус моргнул.

— ЧТО?

— Папирус, он же явный враг! Ты думаешь, что в лаборатории не смогли бы сделать ничего подобного? Или что это не происки Маффет? Любой из них мог послать фальшивку, чтобы разрушить твою жизнь! Или репутацию твоего брата... или по крайней мере то, что от неё осталось.

Папирус сжал кулаки.

— ОНИ ЗДЕСЬ НИ ПРИ ЧЁМ.

— А откуда ты знаешь?

— Я РАССПРОСИЛ ДРУГИХ.

Андайн со вздохом провела ладонью по лицу.

— Мы это уже обсуждали. То, что они говорят одно, ещё не значит, что это правда.

— Я _ЗНАЮ,_ НО... ДАЖЕ ЕСЛИ Я И НЕ СПРАШИВАЛ, Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ОНИ С НИМ НЕ ЗА ОДНО.

За последние несколько дней Папирус не раз обвинял Санса в том, что он подставной двойник, но сам никогда по-настоящему в это не верил. Этот Санс, похоже, не держал камня за пазухой. А если и держал, то очень хорошо его прятал.

Если он _действительно_ был двойником, то Папирус был убеждён, что тот принял внешность его брата случайно, поскольку имитатором он был неважным. И если всё так и было, то оно обернулось полной неудачей для всех вовлечённых. Просто худшее недоразумение из возможных. Хотя был шанс, что Папирус убедит его превратиться в кого-нибудь другого. Например, в человека. Тогда они могли бы увидеть Поверхность! А, нет, стоп... Это так не работает...

Андайн оборвала поток его мыслей:

— Тебе нужно выяснить, кто он, если не твой брат. В твоём доме спит чёрт знает кто, и ты понятия не имеешь, на что он –

— ОН НЕОПАСЕН, — Папирус потёр руку. — ЭТО ЛОГИЧНЫЙ ВЫВОД ИЗ ТОГО, ЧТО Я СКАЗАЛ РАНЕЕ.

— И всё-таки заставь его объясниться. Или ему придётся отвечать мне. Снова.

— К СЛОВУ, Я ЗДЕСЬ ИМЕННО ЗАТЕМ, ЧТОБЫ ОТВЕТИТЬ ТЕБЕ, — он покосился на неё. — ЕСЛИ ТЫ ВЫЗЫВАЛА МЕНЯ ДЛЯ СПАРРИНГА, Я ДУМАЮ, С НАС ХВАТИТ РАЗГОВОРОВ НА СЕГОДНЯ!

— Нет, дело в другом. Я хотела поговорить с глазу на глаз, чтобы никто не подслушал.

— НУ И?

— Маффет связалась с гвардией вчера.

— ИЗ-ЗА МЕНЯ? — спросил он, повысив голос на целую октаву.

— Боже, да нет! Если я когда-нибудь получу такой приказ, он обязательно затеряется в наших файлах. Или я задам им жару и устрою переворот! — она смеялась, но Папирус знал, что она так и сделает, если до этого дойдёт. Ну, и если Азгор тоже умрёт или уйдёт в отставку. Некоторые узы не так легко разорвать.

— ТОГДА ЗАЧЕМ?

— Она попросила Королевскую гвардию вмешаться в какое-то дело о выселении в Дальнем Водопадье. Очевидно, она не хочет, чтобы мы выбросили оттуда бездомных.

— ПОЧЕМУ?

— Не знаю, это самое странное. Она не имеет никакого отношения ни к одному из этих монстров. Насколько мне известно, никто из них не является ни наркоманом, ни наркодилером, ни кем-либо ещё. Я проверила, и она никак не связана с местными владельцами и их собственностью. Она даже не занимается поставками в этот район. Это был бы тот ещё геморрой для неё.

— МОЖЕТ, ОНА ХОЧЕТ ОТКРЫТЬ ТАМ МАГАЗИН?

— Возможно. Но я не знаю. Ребята, которым она пытается помочь, не из тех, кто таким промышляет. Они работают в университете. Видимо, проверяют какое-то электромагнитное поле или типа того. Не знаю, почему Маффет это волнует.

— ЭТО СТРАННО, — согласился он. — И Я НАЗНАЧЕН ОСТАНОВИТЬ ВЫСЕЛЕНИЕ?

— Пфф, чёрт, нет! Суд постановил, что у Маффет нет оснований для вмешательства. Гвардия считает так же. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл и убедился, что с этими бездомными ничего не случится. И проверь-ка, что у них там происходит, пока ты там, — она заколебалась. — А вообще-то знаешь… После всего того, что у тебя случилось...

Папирус помотал головой:

— НУ УЖ НЕТ, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, Я ВСЁ РАВНО СДЕЛАЮ ЭТО.

— Я могу подыскать кого-то другого, ты не обязан – 

— Я ХОЧУ ВЫПОЛНИТЬ ЭТУ РАБОТУ! ЭТО МОЯ ОБЯЗАННОСТЬ! 

Он готов был подписаться на что угодно, лишь бы это мешало Маффет.

А потом он вспомнил о Сансе. Папирус бросил взгляд на дверь спальни. Тот был всё ещё ранен, и скелет не мог оставить его одного. Это было крайне небезопасно.

— За него не волнуйся, — Папирус перевёл взгляд на Андайн, хмуро смотревшую на него. — Я присмотрю за ним, пока ты будешь там.

Он покосился на неё в ответ:

— ТЫ ЖЕ НЕ ПРИЧИНИШЬ ЕМУ ВРЕДА?

— Нет, конечно, — она скрестила руки на груди.

— АНДАЙН, — произнёс он с сомнением.

— Для тебя "Капитан"!

Папирус резко выпрямился. Это было их локальной шуткой... в каком-то смысле. Андайн всегда считала это шуткой, но всякий раз произнося её, она приправляла её серьёзностью, вынуждающей вернуться к своим обязанностям. На сей раз Папирус понял её. Он должен был ей довериться.

— ЕСТЬ, КАПИТАН! — отсалютовал он, поднявшись на ноги. — НАДЕЮСЬ, ТЫ СКАЖЕШЬ ЕМУ, ГДЕ Я, ЕСЛИ ОН ПРОСНЁТСЯ?

— Ну разумеется.

— И... ТЫ НЕ МОГЛА БЫ ПОПРОБОВАТЬ ПОДЛЕЧИТЬ ЕГО? — его лицо налилось теплом. — Я ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ПРОСИТЬ НЕВЕЖЛИВО, НО МОЯ ЛЕЧАЩАЯ МАГИЯ, КАЖЕТСЯ, НЕ РАБОТАЕТ.

Честно, он особо и не ожидал, что его лечащая магия когда-либо снова заработает.

Андайн замялась, но кивнула.

— Я попробую.

На душе стало немного легче.

— СПАСИБО.

— Да не за что.

Папирус направился к двери.

— И, Папирус? — он повернулся к ней и заметил, что она немного расслабилась. — Будь осторожнее там. Ходят слухи, что Маффет реально на тебя зла.

Папирус сглотнул.

— РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ. ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС ВСЕГДА ОСТОРОЖЕН!

Однако, выходя из дома, он отметил про себя, что сегодня ему придётся быть особенно осторожным.


	7. Кончая в игре, ты кончаешь в реальной жизни

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Теги для этой главы: паническая атака, диссоциация, петтинг, фистинг, использование магии в сексе, раздувание (что-то вроде?), вуайеризм, секс в троём (что-то вроде?), даб-кон, нон-кон, даб-кон оборачивается нон-коном, Сансби, Фонтцест

Санс допил последние капли напитка. Он лениво улыбался, полуприкрытыми глазами смотря на протиравшего столы Гриллби. В баре стояла неестественная тишина. Все посетители уже разбрелись по домам, и только Санс был слишком пьян, чтобы подняться на ноги.

В зале было куда темнее обычного, так что Санс не отводил глаз от яркого пламени бармена, прибиравшего за давно ушедшими посетителями. Не то, чтобы ему не нравилось это зрелище. Эта лёгкая развязная походка, брюки, соблазнительно обтягивающие его бёдра... Санс что-то тихо напевал себе под нос. Гриллбз всегда был неплохой усладой для глаз, и теперь, глядя на него, Санс даже немного скучал по времени, что они проводили вместе.

**(От одной мысли об их последней встрече его тело обдало теплом.)**

— ...Разве тебе не пора домой? — спросил Гриллби, не потрудившись даже оторвать взгляд от натираемого им стола.

Это встрепенуло Санса. Ему и правда надо было возвращаться. Папирус уже был дома и наверняка расхаживал взад-вперёд по гостиной, с нарастающим беспокойством поглядывая на часы. Он ждал своей сказки на ночь, с каждой минутой злясь всё больше.

(Стоило только представить это, как душу Санса стянуло ужасом, и он не понимал, почему. Разве общение с братом обычно не доставляло ему удовольствия?)

Но дело было даже не в том, что он не хотел проводить время с Папирусом. Дело было в том, что... Ну, впрочем, не важно. Сегодня ночью он совсем не торопился домой.

**(По крайней мере, он вернётся не раньше, чем сможет избавиться от растущего внизу жара.)**

— что, уже пытаешься вышвырнуть меня отсюда? я ожидал большего от моего _горячо_ любимого друга, — подмигнул Санс, не надеясь, что Гриллби это как-то впечатлит. Скелет приготовился к очередной тираде о том, что же он делает со своей жизнью, о необходимости быть ответственнее, бла-бла-бла.

Однако, к его удивлению, Гриллби бросил тряпку на стол и с улыбкой повернулся к Сансу.

— ...Если бы я только знал, что ты поэтому так задержался здесь, то я бы ещё несколько часов назад как следует _встряхнул тебе кости._

На мгновение Санс выпал из реальности и смог лишь раскрыть рот от удивления. Затем он захрипел от безудержного смеха, настолько сильного, что на глазницы навернулись слёзы. Гриллби редко подыгрывал его каламбурам, но блин, когда он делал это, Санс был просто в восторге.

(Или заводился ещё больше.)

Должно быть, он смеялся куда дольше, чем ему показалось, ведь когда он смахнул слёзы с глаз, Гриллби находился уже в паре дюймов от его лица. От этого смех встал колом в горле.

— ...Скучал по мне? — эта лёгкая хрипотца в его голосе возбуждала Санса до чёртиков.

— да, — признался он, — но что с того? неужто, и ты скучал по мне?

В ответ Гриллби прижался губами к его рту. Всем своим существом желая ответить взаимностью **(и прогнать этот жуткий жар, расплавляющий кости),** Санс немедля открыл рот, приглашая элементаля проникнуть в него глубже. Гриллби с радостью принял приглашение: он просунул язык между его зубов, и вскоре два яростных магических порыва смешались друг с другом. Лицо скелета налилось теплом, он закрыл глаза и застонал, наслаждаясь моментом.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Санс обнаружил, что он уже не сидит на своём привычном месте у барной стойки, а лежит на одном из столов, и сверху на нём восседает абсолютно голый Гриллби. Как он умудрился не почувствовать этого? Неужели он был и впрямь настолько пьян?

Когда Гриллби сорвал с Санса одежду и начал осыпать его шею крошечными тёплыми поцелуями, скелет вздрогнул и полностью отдался ощущениям. Как только с него сняли шорты, Санс прижался к бармену тазом. Его магия уже трепетала в предвкушении, и всё, чего он хотел, — это приступить к делу как можно скорее. Но прежде, чем он успел что-либо сделать, Гриллби схватил его бёдра, останавливая движения.

Санс открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Гриллби пресёк это, поднеся руки к позвоночнику скелета и позволив язычкам пламени лизать бороздки позвонков и проникать в самые глубины чувствительных костей. В итоге он упал лицом на грудь Гриллби, не в силах больше самостоятельно сидеть.

— гриллби... — простонал Санс, крепко зажмурившись. Он прильнул к любовнику всем телом, каждая кость от головы до ног пылала в руках бармена, скользящих по позвоночнику всё ниже и ниже, спускаясь к копчику.

— ...Тшш, просто дай этому случиться.

Что-то в этом звучало... неправильно.

Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что Гриллби уже не сидит напротив него, а стоит на коленях на полу, прижавшись лицом к тазовым костям Санса. Душа скелета вспыхнула паникой, когда он заметил фиолетовый отблеск глубоко внутри тела Гриллби. Он вдруг почувствовал огромное желание телепортироваться как можно дальше от него. Прежде чем он причинит ему боль. До того, как случилось нечто непоправимое. До... До...

Он моргнул. Перед ним сияли всё те же красные и оранжевые цвета. Да, на кончиках пальцев и щеках Гриллби виднелись отблески синего, но никаких следов фиолетового не было. Скелет встряхнул головой, и его страх мгновенно исчез.

Гриллби уже грубо натирал лонное сочленение Санса, и тот откинулся на стол, царапая пальцами дерево.

— ...Какой же ты красивый, Санс, — произнёс Гриллби, продолжая поглаживать его кости.

Очень скоро его магия сформировалась и три средних пальца Гриллби скользнули между губами призванной плоти. Нити влаги цеплялись за них с каждым новым движением, что неустанно набирали свой темп. И всё же было в этом нечто странное. Удовольствие, растущее внизу, было каким-то чужим, далёким, будто его испытывал кто-то другой. Решив,что с работой Гриллби явно не справляется, Санс схватил его за запястье и вонзил вторгавшиеся пальцы ещё глубже в себя. Гриллби хихикнул и, вспыхнув синим огнём, пустил в ход ещё один палец. Его пламя прожигало самые тёмные, неизведанные глубины тела Санса.

**(Дикий, неукротимый жар заполнил его до краёв и лишь усиливался от принятых им наркотиков. Боже, в такие моменты ничто на свете не могло сравниться с Гриллби, что так безжалостно трахал его).**

— прошу тебя... ах! — вскрикнул он, вцепившись пальцами в стол и оставляя на нём глубокие борозды, — мне нужно больше!

Последний палец проник в него, растягивая почти до боли, и скелет повернул бёдра так, чтобы Гриллби смог заполнить каждый миллиметр его тела. Неистовые толчки становились всё быстрее, сильнее, настолько, что в глазах проступили слёзы. И всё-таки, пусть это и было чертовски приятно, пусть Гриллби и трахал его куда жёстче, чем Санс мог вынести, каким-то необъяснимым образом этот внутренний жар, терзавший скелета, не унимался ни на йоту. Он намертво вцепился в плечи бармена, то и дело оставляя на них ярко-оранжевые царапины. Санс был так близок, и это было божественно. Его бёдра безудержно вскидывало навстречу, и если бы Гриллби хоть на миг остановился, он бы наверняка разрыдался, и о боже, боже, боже –

Один взгляд в глаза Санса — и по лицу Гриллби расплылась широкая улыбка:

— ...Ты такой узкий, Санс, — прошептал он.

От этих слов душу Санса сковало холодом.

— ч-что?

— ...Да всё ты слышал, — сказал Гриллби, не сбивая темпа. — ...Взгляни, твоя киска буквально засасывает меня.

Санс посмотрел вниз, и да — всякий раз, когда Гриллби пытался вытащить пальцы, магия скелета тянула его назад и вновь втягивала его глубоко внутрь себя. При каждом движении бармену приходилось буквально выдёргивать руку, сопровождая это пошлым хлюпающим звуком. 

Обычно подобное заводило Санса, но слова Гриллби засели у него в глубине души. Физически это было лучшим, что случалось с ним в жизни. Но мысли его были полны противоречий, сомнений, и, пока он размышлял над сказанным Гриллби, его осенило.

(Какого _чёрта_ он творил?)

**(Его брат ждал его, и если бы он только знал, чем был занят Санс в эту минуту...)**

Да его же только что изнасиловали! И его мучитель прямо сейчас увязал в нём по самое запястье.

Внезапно в центре груди Гриллби расцвёл ослепительный фиолетовый свет, распространяясь повсюду, пока в один миг, с буйством лесного пожара, не поглотил всё его тело. Этот цвет бросал зловещие огни на всё вокруг, возвращая Сансу воспоминания о его последнем посещении бара.

— нет! — попытался оттолкнуться Санс, но Гриллби притянул его ближе, его рука вошла ещё глубже, врываясь в скелета по самое предплечье.

— ...Не бойся. Мы просто веселимся.

**(Он вовсе не боялся, чёрт возьми. Именно потому, что ему было весело, он и пытался вырваться. Папирус будет взбешён — просто охуительно взбешён — когда узнает, что натворил его брат.)**

Санс бешено отдёрнул от огня руку.

— пожалуйста, гриллби! мне пора домой! пожалуйста! папс-! ах! папс-

— ...Папирус что?

— он ждёт! — выкрикнул Санс, когда рука Гриллби вновь начала в него толкаться.

— ...Нет, не ждёт. Он наслаждается шоу.

Санс моргнул, его рука упиралась Гриллби в грудь. Разум был слишком затуманен, чтобы понять, о чём он говорит.

И тут он заметил его. У входа, прижав руки ко рту и изумлённо раскрыв глаза, стоял Папирус.

Что? Нет! Как долго он был здесь? Его брат не мог просто смотреть, это было неправильно!

Непрошеный стон вырвался из Санса в момент, когда Гриллби хихикнул и каким-то образом вошёл в него ещё глубже, растягивая магическую плоть до грудной клетки.

**(Он покраснел и не знал, отчего — от стыда или от возбуждения.)**

Что бы он ни делал, он не мог вырваться. Гриллби был слишком глубоко внутри него и двигался слишком быстро. Всё, что мог Санс, — это с ужасом наблюдать за Папирусом, уставившимся на место их сочленения. Беспомощно наблюдать, как шокированное лицо его брата наполнялось любопытством.

— гриллби, прошу тебя, хватит... — взмолился Санс, — ты не можешь делать этого при нём...

— ...Не могу? — поддразнил Гриллби.

— пожалуйста... я не хочу этого...

— ...Ты уверен? Ты так сильно сжался, когда понял, что он здесь.

— хватит, пожалуйста!

Гриллби хмыкнул.

— ...Ладно, раз ты настаиваешь.

Волна облегчения захлестнула Санса в момент, когда Гриллби, наконец, вытащил кулак из него. Как бы отчаянно он ни жаждал разрядки, он никогда не смог бы достичь её в присутствии брата. Напряжение отступило, магическая плоть сжалась до нормального размера, и ему оставалось только судорожно глотать ртом воздух.

Но когда Гриллби уже почти отодвинулся на последние несколько дюймов, он вдруг остановился, его пальцы задёргались. Санс бросил на элементаля вопросительный взгляд, но тот так и не ответил. Тогда Санс опустил взгляд ниже, к тазу. Он уже было выдернул чужую руку из себя окончательно, как вдруг с кончиков пальцев Гриллби сорвался сокрушительный энергетический поток, россыпью обжигающей пыли проникший в Санса. Она вспыхнула и закружилась ярким фиолетовым огнём, ослепительно сияя сквозь голубую магию.

Санс пронзительно завопил от вспыхнувшего внутри жара, приносящего такое неистовое наслаждение, что у него всё поплыло перед глазами. Призванное Гриллби нечто расширялось, заполняя каждый уголок его тела, заставляя его плоть разбухать в попытке приспособиться к подобному вторжению. Воздух наполнился его сдавленными стонами. Он извивался так сильно, что едва мог удержать руку Гриллби. Несмотря ни на что, он всё ещё пытался оттолкнуть его от себя, уговорить отозвать заклинание, сделать хоть что-нибудь! Но сосредоточиться на чём-либо было практически невозможно. Не тогда, когда пламя пронзало его, становясь всё жарче и жарче.

Кроме того, рука Гриллби больше не была внутри него. Она была вдавлена в промежность Санса, как пробка, удерживающая эти огоньки пламени внутри.

— …Прекрасно, — услышал он от Гриллби. — ...Такое большое. Наверняка там сейчас так тесно.

И он был прав. Оно становилось всё больше и больше. Санс с ужасом наблюдал, как его плоть деформировалась и удлинялась настолько, что уже упиралась в нижние рёбра, словно живот, до краёв наполненный вспенивающейся лавой. Санс судорожно откинулся назад. Его тело превратилось в месиво, бьющееся о стол. И хотя он не знал наверняка, что именно кричал, истеричные вопли слетали с его уст до саднящей боли в горле. Он расчесал свою плоть до проступивших на ней бусинок синей жидкости, но чужеродная магия всё ещё была там, внутри, и ему срочно нужно было выпустить её, выпустить, _выпустить!_

— …Этим ты ничего не добьёшься, — пробормотал Гриллби, потирая разбухшую магию. — …Если хочешь избавиться от этого, ты сам знаешь, что должен сделать.

Санс знал, но он не хотел этого. Он не хотел доставлять Гриллби такого удовольствия. Это было неправильно. Чудовищно. Абсолютно омерзительно.

**(И так, чёрт возьми, приятно, что он едва ли мог справиться с этим.)**

— …Давай же, ты сможешь, — настаивал Гриллби. — …Кончи для меня. Тебе понравится.

Остановить это было невозможно. Пламени становилось всё больше — оно уже проникало под рёбра — и чем дольше это продолжалось, тем сильнее оно извивалось, пузырилось внутри, неумолимо толкая Санса к краю. Сдерживать оргазм было всё равно что пытаться удержать воду в его костлявых ладонях. А раз уж этого и впрямь было не избежать…

Санс сдался.

В считанные секунды в его глазах потемнело, бёдра с силой вскинулись в воздух, а стенки магической плоти сжались почти до боли. Время будто остановилось под натиском оргазма, пронзившего всё его существо. Обжигающая магия внутри него удалялась всё дальше от особо чувствительной точки, и когда она наконец утихла, его тело безжизненно рухнуло на стол. Он слишком устал и был слишком измучен даже для того, чтобы просто открыть глаза.

Впрочем, он и не хотел смотреть вниз. Пусть половые органы и не были постоянной частью его тела, он всё равно не хотел видеть, как сильно пламя изувечило их. Он не хотел сгорать со стыда ещё и от этой картины.

— ВАУШКИ!

Санс резко раскрыл глаза. Место Гриллби на полу занял Папирус — его лицо было в нескольких дюймах от промежности Санса. И хотя магия скелета уже не была такой взбухшей, как раньше, она была сильно растянута, изношена и наполнена чем-то похожим на раскалённую лаву.

— ЭТО ВЫГЛЯДЕЛО ВЕСЕЛО!

Санс всё ещё задыхался и не успел заговорить, прежде чем Гриллби, стоявший теперь позади него, зажал ему рот рукой.

— …Это и было весело, — Гриллби указал на мутную смесь синей жидкости и лавы, сочащейся из Санса. — …Когда кто-то так течёт, это верный знак того, что он хорошо провёл время.

— ПРАВДА? — спросил Папирус, склонив голову набок. — НО ЧТО ЭТО ТАКОЕ ИЗ НЕГО ВЫТЕКАЕТ?

— …Это магия.

Папирус протянул палец к промежности. Санс пытался покачать головой, но Гриллби слишком крепко сжал его. Скелет вздрогнул, когда брат задел его складки, из-за чего ещё больше жидкости выплеснулось наружу.

— МАГИЯ? ЭТО ВЫ ТАК ТРЕНИРОВАЛИСЬ ТОЛЬКО ЧТО? А ЖИДКОСТЬ — ЭТО НЕЧТО ВРОДЕ ПОТА ПОСЛЕ НАШИХ СПАРРИНГОВ С АНДАЙН?

Пока Папирус продолжал играть со сверхчувствительной магией брата, Гриллби почти успокаивающе погладил Санса по голове.

— …Отчасти. Это особая тренировка. Её проводят только с теми, кого ты любишь.

— САНС ЛЮБИТ ТЕБЯ?

— …Да. И он любит тебя тоже, Папирус.

Душу Санса наводнил ужас. Гриллби не мог об этом знать. 

— Я ЗНАЮ! И Я ТОЖЕ ЕГО ЛЮБЛЮ! ДУМАЕШЬ, Я МОГУ ПОПРОБОВАТЬ ЭТО С НИМ?

— …Думаю, это отличная идея! Почему бы тебе не облизать его там? — сказал он, указывая в место между ног Санса.

Лицо Папируса восторженно вспыхнуло.

— СЕРЬЁЗНО?

— …Да,— кивнул Гриллби. — Если ты его любишь, то вкус будет просто великолепным. Я обещаю.

И Папирус подался вперёд. Он высунул уже призванный язык изо рта, готовый зачерпнуть им магию, в то время как Санс изо всех сил пытался сбросить с себя Гриллби. Но всё было тщетно. Гриллби был слишком силён, Санс был слишком слаб, а Папирус — слишком невинен.

**(Его магия покалывала снова.)**

Когда язык Папируса уже почти коснулся его, Санс вздрогнул, и внезапно они оба исчезли из поля зрения скелета. Он брыкался, пинался, отчаянно пытаясь сбежать от брата, пока тот не сделал то, что даже не считал плохим и не понимал вовсе. Но Санс был в ловушке. Его окутал плотный свёрток одеял, так крепко, что он не мог пошевелиться. Он извивался и вертелся, задыхаясь в поисках способа убраться отсюда, пока Гриллби вновь не прижал бы его к столу и не заставил родного брата трахнуть его.

Лишь спустя пару минут Санс понял, что ни Гриллби, ни Папируса, ни даже его самого вообще не было в баре. Он лежал на середине просторной кровати в окружении подушек и одеял. Дыша неглубоко и осторожно, он вертел шеей во все стороны, осматривая незнакомую комнату.

Всё здесь отличалось от того места, где он был только что: воздух — пусть тяжёлый от влаги и плотный настолько, что казалось, будто он оседает росой на костях с каждым вдохом — был прохладным. Здесь было гораздо темнее, чем в баре, так что скелету потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к тусклому освещению. Обстановка вокруг тоже мало что прояснила: большая часть пространства была пуста. Он заметил только папоротник в горшке, книжный шкаф и смятую одежду в углу — больше ничего.

Но особое внимание скелета привлекла стена справа, целиком сделанная из стекла. Из неё можно было взглянуть на просторную пещеру с другой стороны. Взору открылся большой, слабо светящийся пруд, усеянный камышами и лилиями. Множество насекомых скользило по водной глади, оставляя за собой небольшую рябь. Над головой блестели тонкие сталактиты, по которым стекали вниз мелкие капли влаги. Неподалёку журчал водопад, вливаясь свежей водой на край пруда достаточно громко, чтобы услышать его даже сквозь толщу стекла.

Шум воды отозвался эхом в его черепе, потихоньку вымывая прежнее напряжение из костей. В его душе медленно осело осознание.

О боже, ему _всё это приснилось._

Он съёжился, не обращая внимания на пульсирующую боль в груди, вызванную этим движением. По скопившейся в паху влаге, по боли в костях ног он понял, что, кончая во сне, он делал это и наяву. Ох, звёзды, он в самом деле получил от _этого_ удовольствие. Какого чёрта ему снилось, как Гриллби и Папирус делают нечто подобное почти сразу же после того, как его изнасиловали? Ну что с ним было, блять, не так?

Больше всего на свете ему хотелось кричать от отчаяния. Он перевернулся на другой бок, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Но когда он открыл рот, чтобы, наконец, сделать это, то смог лишь надломлено всхлипнуть, затем ещё раз, ещё и ещё, пока простынь не намокла от слёз.

Когда слёз больше не осталось, он начал поднимать голову с постели, но внезапно застыл, поражённый мыслью, что видит пламя Гриллби в ногах кровати. А что, если ему всё это не приснилось? Может, Гриллби уже ждал его вместе с остальными завсегдатаями бара?.. Это не было правдой, Санс знал, что это не могло быть правдой, но он всё равно не мог перестать дрожать от этой мысли. Его грудь вздымалась от нарастающей паники, и он не мог остановиться, не хотел останавливаться, хотя _нужно_ было, ведь Гриллби мог наблюдать за ним. Боже, ему было так жарко, и он должен был остыть как можно скорее, поскольку отсутствие жара означало бы то, что Гриллби поблизости не было. Поэтому скелет сорвал с себя одеяло, удерживающее его, но так и не смог восстановить сбившееся дыхание, он не мог спастись от всепоглощающего жара и… и… и…

Когда Санс, наконец, пришёл в себя, невесть как долго задыхаясь от паники, его кости покрылись потом и тяжестью изнеможения. Он сидел неподвижно и слушал плеск водопада за стеклом, решив сосредоточиться на нём, а не на кошмарных воспоминаниях о сне, баре, смерти брата и всём остальном. Он просто хотел утопить их, заглушить. Пожалуйста…

Внезапный грохот выдернул его из оцепенения. Он оторвал голову от удобной подушки и резко обернулся. Из соседней двери лился равномерный свет, и прямо в центре дверного проёма, отбрасывая жуткую длинную тень, стояла Андайн. Тени легли и на её лицо, лишь подчёркивая яростный взгляд, брошенный в сторону скелета.

Внезапное появление Андайн заставило Санса вскочить и принять оборонительную позу, прежде чем она бы напала. Но как только он попытался встать, его конечности затрясло от напряжения, и, не успев толком осознать этого, он вновь распластался на кровати, задыхаясь и расцарапывая пальцами грудь.

— Стой! — закричала Андайн, бросаясь вперёд. Санс снова попытался вырваться, но в итоге перенапрягся и вновь очутился под одеялами, задыхаясь и ощущая, как в рёбрах усиливается режущая боль.

— Грх! Я сказала — _стой!_— она прижала его к кровати с такой силой, что он не мог пошевелиться. Его захлестнула новая волна паники, вызванная уже другим страхом. Он оттолкнул её руку, пытаясь разорвать контакт, чтобы телепортироваться как можно дальше, прежде чем… прежде чем… 

Она навалилась на него всем своим весом, и когда её пальцы прижались к его ране, у него потемнело в глазах. Внезапно лишившись сил, Санс рухнул обратно на кровать.

— Чтоб тебя! — воскликнула она, ослабляя хватку. — Может, перестанешь вырываться? Я не пытаюсь причинить тебе вред, придурок!

Он не понимал, на что ей жаловаться: что бы она с ним ни делала, теперь он не мог сдвинуться ни на дюйм, как бы сильно этого не хотел. Ей хватило бы одного копья, чтобы превратить его в пыль. Или… о боже, она что, снимала с него футболку? Нет, ну пожалуйста… Только не снова… Он уже чувствовал шёпот её прикосновений, её пальцы скользили по его спине так же, как это делал Гриллби в его сне.

В очередной раз Санс ничего не мог поделать, поэтому он пытался отключиться, отстраниться от происходящего. Уж лучше вовсе ничего не чувствовать, чем чувствовать так много. Не так ли? Да для любого монстра это было бы слишком. Никто бы с таким не справился.

Но когда чувства почти покинули его, что-то тяжёлое и тёплое разлилось в его груди, и с приливом этой энергии боль от раны стала утихать. До сих пор он даже не осознавал, насколько сильно она болела.

В тревоге он снова призвал огоньки глаз и был ошеломлён, увидев струйки зелёной энергии, стекающие с руки Андайн к его рёбрам. Её магия — лёгкая и тяжёлая одновременно — в избытке исходила из его грудной клетки, мерцая мягким пламенем свечи. Но даже то немногое, что всё-таки проникало в его тело, было для скелета глотком свежего воздуха.

— ты лечишь меня? — невнятно спросил он. Санс не ожидал когда-либо испытать подобного уровня близости с кем-то вроде неё. Он бы даже смутился, не будь её магия такой живительной для него.

— Заткнись, болван. Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться.

— где папс? — он посмотрел на дверь, почти надеясь увидеть своего — да нет же, _не его_ брата, а другого Папируса — за ней.

— На работе! А теперь заткнись!

Он поддался мягкому давлению магии и растворился в ней, биение души вернулось в привычный ритм. Его кости становились всё тяжелее и тяжелее, из-за чего тихий вздох вырвался из его зубов.

Спустя минуту или около того Андайн вскрикнула:

— Арх! Почему ничего не выходит?!

Едва приоткрыв глаза, он увидел, как столб магии над его телом поднимался всё выше. Ещё больше энергии просачивалось теперь в его грудь, и искренность намерения Андайн исцелить его убаюкивала душу скелета, заставляя всё вокруг казаться расплывчатым и приятным.

— не понимаю, о чём ты, — проурчал он. — как по мне, всё отлично.

— Ничего не отлично! Ты впитываешь магию, но она не исцеляет! — она поднажала ещё сильнее, подняв канал магии до потолка, но уже через несколько секунд проревела. — ГХААА! ВСЁ БЕЗ ТОЛКУ!

Она отдёрнула руку, и зелёные вихри разлетелись в разные стороны, снова погрузив комнату в темноту. Хотя Санс почти готов был закрыть глаза и снова заснуть, боль уже прокрадывалась в его грудь, прорезая туман дремоты. Он моргнул и снова посмотрел на Андайн. Она хмуро рассматривала его торс. Скелет проследил за её взглядом и увидел свою рану: она была такой же уродливой, как и раньше.

— ох, ты права, — пробормотал он. — она не излечилась. это странно.

Андайн нахмурилась.

— Да не очень.

— в каком смысле?

— Ц, — она поднялась с кровати и свела руки на груди. — Мои лекарские способности не сработают на тебе.

Он посмотрел на неё с немым вопросом.

— Серьёзно? Ты не в курсе?

Санс осторожно опустил футболку, скрывая под ней рану.

— слушай, я не знаю, что происходит, но –

— Лечебная магия, — начала она сквозь зубы, — работает только тогда, когда между монстрами есть достаточная связь. Минимальное доверие. И заруби себе на носу, я _не_ доверяю тебе.

Санс напрягся и в тот же момент вздрогнул от боли, пронзившей его кости от малейшего движения. Почему-то это было не то, чего он ожидал от неё... хотя он и сам не знал, что заставило его ожидать другого. Он узнал об этой особенности лечащей магии ещё в школе; уже тогда он сам не мог использовать её. Однако… других монстров с такой же проблемой он раньше не встречал.

Почему он так удивился? Эта Андайн не знала о нём ничего, более того, она напала. Между ними определённо не было никакой связи.

— я здесь ещё не самый подозрительный тип, — сказал, заставляя себя сесть через тупую боль в теле. — уж не знаю, в чём твоя проблема, но ты меня чуть не убила тем трюком.

— Если бы я знала, что ты и так уже ранен –

— то что? пощадила бы?

Её невредимый глаз сузился.

— Думаешь, ты бы это заслужил?

— слушай, я не знаю, что тебе сделал санс, которого ты знала, но –

— Вот не надо мне здесь этой хуйни! — она ткнула в скелета пальцем. — Где ты пропадал, сволочь?

— я –

— Или нет, лучше так, лучше скажи-ка мне, кто ты такой на самом деле.

— я из –

— Только без вранья! Папируса ты, может, и проведёшь, но меня — никогда!

— это –

— Выкладывай правду!

Он раздражённо вздохнул и, только когда убедился, что она закончила, ответил:

— я санс, просто не тот, которого ты знаешь.

Самыми простыми словами Санс объяснил, как он попал в эту вселенную. Он опустил подробности смерти своего брата и всё, что привело к тому, что он бросился в ядро. По его словам, это был неудачный эксперимент.

— А почему ты тогда не рассказал всю эту фантастическую хрень Папирусу, а?

— да как-то… просто ещё не успел, — его грудь стянуло от чувства вины. Он мог бы сказать ему вчера, да, но всё свалилось разом, и…

— Пф, и ты думаешь, что я в это поверю? Как насчёт рассказать, кто послал тебя разрушить Папирусу жизнь? Я дам тебе вдвое больше, чем твой босс.

— о боже, да нет же. никто меня не посылал! серьёзно, так сложно поверить?

— В путешествия во времени? Да, конечно, ублюдок. Либо ты двойник, как и думал Папирус, либо…

— да как такое вообще было бы возможно –

— ЛИБО, — продолжила она, — ты на самом деле Санс, и в этом случае я с удовольствием ещё раз надеру тебе задницу за то, какую боль ты причинил Папирусу.

— я бы _никогда_ не причинил папирусу боли, — он остановил себя. — ох… я не собираюсь делать ему больно, окей?

— Вот только ты уже сделал ему больно! Ты вообще видел его? Как он ведёт себя? Чёрт возьми, если ты и вправду не хочешь ранить его, тогда _уходи._ Одно твоё присутствие рядом с ним убьёт его!

Санс молчал. Пожалуй, она была права — если бы его погибший брат появился откуда ни возьмись, он бы и сам не выдержал. Но пока он не вернётся домой, даже это было бы невозможно. И в его нынешнем состоянии опасно было бы даже пытаться…

— Слушай, скажи тем, на кого ты там работаешь, что я раскрыла ваш план и спугнула тебя. Это должно их удовлетворить, — её взгляд стал ещё более пристальным. — Или же я могу _на самом деле_ спугнуть тебя, если ты так этого хочешь.

— можем, прекратим уже всё это? я объяснил тебе, что случилось, и как только я подлечусь, я вернусь домой. и, мм… спасибо, что хотя бы попыталась, — он посмотрел на свою грудь.

— Не благодари меня. Это была идея Папируса, так что можешь благодарить его. Или вот идея получше: не стоит.

Санс вздохнул.

— я хочу оставаться в этой дыре не дольше, чем этого хочешь от меня ты, уж поверь мне, — мысли невольно возвращались к последнему сну. — если я расправлюсь с раной…

— Если это так важно, то дай ей вылечиться самой. Вдали от Папируса. Иди сними номер в отеле или ещё что. Тебя ничего не держит.

— эм, а деньги? у меня их нет, и, если ты ещё не заметила, у папса их тоже нет. ты, кажется, предлагала заплатить вдвое больше или что это такое было? так что, может, ты захочешь дать мне немного золота на ночь в отеле –

Андайн хмыкнула.

— Классика.

— что?

— Твоё поведение. Как же типично! Теперь я знаю, что это ты. Просишь деньги, а на самом деле на Папируса тебе похрен.

— но ты же сама предложила деньги!

— Что ж, у меня их нет, — Андайн развела руками. — Готова поспорить, у тебя слюна потекла, когда я предложила, — она покачала головой. — Что, хотел снова достать наркоты? Провести ночь в Гриллбиз, чтобы Папирус потом забирал тебя оттуда и собирал осколки?

Санс почувствовал, как его душа куда-то провалилась.

— он… рассказал тебе?

Почему он _вообще_ рассказал об этом кому-то? Это было не её дело… Вообще ничьё дело…

— Разумеется, рассказал. Мы с Папирусом_ друзья._ Он рассказывает мне обо всём. Да и даже если бы он не рассказал, всё Подземелье уже знает о том дерьме, что ты натворил, — она сжала кулаки. — Мне было бы совершенно наплевать, чем ты там занимаешься в свободное время, если бы Папирус так сильно не страдал каждый раз, когда ты вляпываешься в подобный пиздец. Уж не знаю, мазохист ты или садист, или просто тупой, но это просто немыслимо, насколько беззаботно ты к этому относишься.

Все её слова дошли до Санса не сразу. Он опустил голову на колени, пряча лицо.

— проклятье.

Что конкретно Папирус сказал ей?

— проклятье.

И как сильно Санс ранил его? Он плакал при ней? Или… пожаловался на то, как зол он был, ввязавшись во всю эту ситуацию в баре?

— проклятье, проклятье, проклятье.

Папирус никогда не должен был видеть что-то подобное. Это было омерзительно. _Санс_ был омерзителен.

— проклятье, проклятье, проклятье, проклятье, проклятье.

**(Ему хотелось _умереть_)**

Что-то промелькнуло в его глазах, и на мгновение ему показалось, что его душа разорвалась надвое.

— Что за чёрт.

Санс приподнял голову от коленей, ненавидя то, насколько очевидно он плакал.

— что? — выплюнул он.

— Ты сейчас что… — она помотала головой. — Неважно.

— я сейчас что? плакал? испугался? не сдержался после худшей пары недель во всей моей жизни?

— Нет, я не это имела в виду.

— а _что_ тогда, андайн? я знаю, что ты желаешь папирусу только лучшего, я правда знаю это. но ты не знаешь обо мне ничего, и при этом продолжаешь бить меня ниже пояса.

— И как ты до этого додумался?

— ты ведёшь себя так, будто я заслужил то, что случилось. будто мне это понравилось.

— А разве нет?

У него пересохло в горле.

— нет, — соврал он. — да как ты вообще можешь говорить такое? монстров здесь вообще пугает изнасилование? или это здесь в порядке вещей?

Андайн застыла.

— Что?

— что за бред ты вообще несёшь –

— Тебя _изнасиловали?_

— я… что? что ты сказала?..

— Кто тебя изнасиловал?!

— но ты же сказала, что…

Что-то было не так. В какой-то момент они явно не поняли друг друга, потому что если Андайн этого не знала, то в их разговоре вообще не было никакого смысла. Но его мысли были в таком беспорядке, что он не мог сосредоточиться на том, как он так ошибся.

— это уже не важно, — сказал он скорее себе, чем Андайн.

— Это ещё как важно! Расскажи всё, что произошло! Я надеру их грёбаные задницы! Привлеку всю Гвардию!

— _нет,_ — он даже не мог вспомнить большинство монстров из бара. Одно забытое имя — и они придут за ним. Они все. Он содрогнулся. — давай просто забудем, ладно?

— Если по Подземелью гуляет насильник, это… Как долго это происходило? Кто это был? Ты поэтому пропал?

— я уже сказал тебе, я в этой вселенной всего пару недель, чёрт возьми! хватит притворяться, что я не тот, за кого себя выдаю! — он повернулся к стеклянной стене и стал смотреть, как вода каскадом стекает в пруд. — это случилось недавно, так что хватит уже расспрашивать! я не хочу об этом говорить!

К его удивлению, Андайн не стала давить, а лишь молча стояла, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Из неё буквально сочилась нервная энергия, заполняя всю комнату. Санс не смотрел на неё, продолжая смотреть на водопад, следуя взглядом за рябью в бассейне, пока она не исчезла среди камышей и кувшинок. Ему было гораздо легче сосредоточиться на движении воды, чем на мыслях о прошлой ночи. Или о том, как он относится к своему брату. Или как Папирус этой вселенной, вероятно, ненавидел его за то, что прошлой ночью ему пришлось спасать его от Гриллби.

Или на влажности его штанов после сегодняшнего кошмара.

Так что он продолжал смотреть из окна, делая вид, что Андайн и остального мира не существовало. Были только он и пруд. Он вдыхал и выдыхал, подстраивая дыхание под приливы и отливы воды.

Через некоторое время он отдалённо услышал, как Андайн окликнула его по имени, за чем последовали какие-то другие слова. Санс их не расслышал, но, казалось, расслышало его подсознание, потому что на словах о том, чтобы «позвонить Папирусу», он резко очнулся от транса.

— что? — растерянно спросил он.

Андайн смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами и, казалось, была готова сбежать. Он никогда раньше не видел её такой.

— Наконец-то. Боже, ты напугал меня. С тобой всё нормально? 

— а тебе-то какое дело? — спросил он гулким голосом.

Она присела на край кровати.

— Слушай, я не знаю, что творится у тебя в жизни. Я в самом деле не знаю. И… Я могу уверенно сказать, что ненавижу тебя! — на её лице промелькнуло сомнение. — Ну или, может, не ненавижу, если ты не брат Папируса. Во что я, ох, всё ещё не верю! Но ведь ты сказал, что ты не его брат, верно?

— вот именно.

Она потёрла затылок.

— Ну, даже если я и права! Я бы никогда не подумала, что ты заслуживаешь чего-то подобного, — она посмотрела на свои руки, сложенные на коленях. — Никто не заслуживает.

Санс молчал.

— И, ох, если ты хочешь поговорить об этом, то мы можем.

К лицу скелета прилил жар.

— спасибо, — он бы никогда не стал обсуждать с ней что-то настолько личное. особенно учитывая, что она этого так не оставит, когда догадается, кто сделал это.

Андайн словно прочитала его мысли:

— Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Я думаю, что Азгор лично вмешается, если услышит о чём-то подобном. Так что не думай ни на секунду, что ты не будешь защищён, если решишь мне что-нибудь рассказать, ладно?

— ага, — ответил Санс, не веря ей ни на йоту.

— В любом случае. Как насчёт выпить чаю и, ээ… поговорить? — возможно, почувствовав, что она ничего не добьётся с этим предложением, она поспешно продолжила — Или, знаешь что, без этого дерьма! Давай устроим тусовку! Я умею играть на пианино, мы можем спарринговать! Или… Нет, не это, — она стукнула кулаком по кровати. — Будем делать разные вещи! Супер развлечения! Вместе!

— ты не обязана делать всё это.

— Ну уж нет! Папирус сказал, что я должна проследить, что с тобой всё хорошо, пока он на работе, так что это я и собираюсь делать, чёрт возьми!

— можешь проследить, что я в порядке, пока я буду спать, — он откинулся на кровать. — как тебе такой план?

Казалось, она смутилась, не зная, как действовать дальше.

— Ты в самом деле можешь просто спать?

Душа бешено заколотилась от мысли об очередном кошмаре.

— ещё как. сон — это просто. я могу спать хоть с закрытыми глазами.

— Ха, — выдохнула она. — Слушай, чай поможет тебе расслабиться. Плевать на то, что я говорила, просто выпей со мной чашку или две. Мы можем и не разговаривать.

Он ничего не отвечал, и после минуты ожидания Андайн встала, выглядя побеждённой.

— Ну что ж, подумай об этом, — она потянулась к дверной ручке.

— погоди, — Санс медленно выбрался из постели. — если будешь делать мне чай, то я должен там быть. я даже не знаю, сколько ложек сахара я обычно кладу.

Она одарила его торжествующей улыбкой.


	8. Если вас правда волнует закон, вы обойдёте его дважды, неудачники

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: Диссоциация.

*************************************************

— САААААНС!

Скулёж Папируса отражался эхом от стен пещеры, перекрывая тихое журчание ручья.

— папирус, ты не мог бы быть потише?

— ТЫ ИДЁШЬ СЛИШКОМ БЫСТРО! Я НИЧЕГО НЕ ВИЖУ!

Раздражённо вздохнув, его брат остановился и обернулся с фонарём в руке. Пламя в нём опасно мерцало при каждом хлёстком порыве ветра, бьющего по стеклу, и Папирус напрягся, уже приготовившись к тому, что свет вот-вот погаснет. К счастью, его беспокойство оказалось напрасным: как только Санс умерил шаг, пламя успокоилось и засияло своим прежним ярким огнём.

— БУДЬ ОСТОРОЖНЕЕ! ЭТО ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ ИСТОЧНИК СВЕТА, ЧТО У НАС ЕСТЬ!

Это не было чистой правдой. В принципе, они могли бы вернуться домой, двигаясь вдоль берега ручья и используя его люминесцентный синий цвет в качестве проводника. Но свет его был недостаточно ярким, и каждый раз, оставаясь далеко позади, Папирус неумолимо увязал в грязи, прилагая немало усилий, чтобы вытащить ноги из её липких пут. Он боялся даже представить, насколько ужасным было бы их путешествие без помощи этого маленького огонька.

Санс нетерпеливо подозвал отставшего брата ближе. Папирус со стоном пополз вперёд, изо всех сил стараясь не поскользнуться на мокрых камнях под ногами. Насыпь здесь была очень узкой, и если он не будет осторожен, то окажется в воде — не говоря уже о грязи. Неважно, куда вёл их этот злополучный путь, но если бы он промок, то непременно пришёл бы в ярость. Его школьные тетради промокли бы насквозь, и он вряд ли успел бы восстановить их до завтрашнего дня. Его учителя явно были бы не в восторге, сдай он им эту кучку мокрой бумаги, а с его-то оценками…

Если бы он только _знал,_ куда именно Санс позвал его с собой, он бы настоял на том, чтобы хотя бы оставить рюкзак у шкафчика! В противном случае он бы тут же пошёл домой.

Поравнявшись с Сансом, он схватил его за плечо, чтобы тот снова не ушёл слишком далеко вперёд. Как только его рука коснулась брата, он тут же двинулся дальше, вытянув руку с фонарём и осветив клочок земли перед ними. Повсюду, куда бы ни взглянул Папирус, были высокие заросли сорняков, мокрый мох и скользкие камни. При этом по пути им не встретилось ни одного эхо-цветка — даже ни единого намёка на них. Если здесь когда-то и была тропа, то теперь от неё не осталось и следа.

Папирус прочистил горло:

— САНС, МОЖЕТ, НАМ ЛУЧШЕ ПОЙТИ ДОМОЙ?

Санс ускорил шаг, ничего не ответив.

— МЫ МОЖЕМ ПОЙТИ В ДРУГИЕ ГОРОДА И ПОПЫТАТЬСЯ НАЙТИ ТАМ ТО, ЧТО ТЕБЕ НУЖНО, — нервно протараторил Папирус, — Я СЛЫШАЛ, В СНОУДИНЕ ЕСТЬ ОГРОМНЫЙ ВЫБОР–

— в сноудине нет того, что мне нужно, папс.

Папирус сжал брата за плечо.

— ТЫ ХОДИЛ В СНОУДИН?

— да, на днях, — сказал он, пожав плечами. — там не было ничего особенного.

— А ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ МЕНЯ НЕ ВЗЯЛ С СОБОЙ?

— ты был занят своими подготовительными курсами будущих стражников. не хотел тебя отвлекать.

Папирус замолчал, понимая, что Санс был прав — подготовка к поступлению в Королевскую Гвардию была наиважнейшей частью его жизни, гораздо более важной, чем это. И всё-таки ему бы хотелось, чтобы брат остался и подождал, пока он освободится. Ему ведь обычно нравились эти импровизированные путешествия по разным уголкам Подземелья. Это было прекрасной возможностью разведать другие места, и раз уж он надеялся в будущем стать опытным Королевским Стражем, ему нужно было уметь ориентироваться на местности.

Но сегодня всё было совсем не так.

— ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ОПАСНО, ТЫ ЖЕ ЗНАЕШЬ!

— что именно? — спросил Санс. Что-то в его тоне выдавало нотки сарказма, но Папирусу всегда трудно было понять, что у него на уме, и Санс прекрасно об этом знал.

— ЭТА ВЫЛАЗКА! — фыркнул скелет. — Я БЫЛ БЫ НЕ ПРОЧЬ ПОЙТИ В СНОУДИН, ТЫ ЖЕ ЗНАЕШЬ! А ТЕПЕРЬ МЫ БРОДИМ НЕПОНЯТНО ГДЕ, И ВОКРУГ ОДНИ ТОЛЬКО ЗАРОСЛИ, ГРЯЗЬ, ВОДА И –

— что, думаешь, вода сейчас выпрыгнет и укусит тебя?

— МЫ МОЖЕМ ЗАБЛУДИТЬСЯ И НИКОГДА НЕ НАЙТИ ДОРОГУ ДОМОЙ!

Санс резко остановился, и Папирус пошатнулся, поскользнувшись на мокром камне.

— поверить не могу.

— О ЧЁМ ТЫ?

— не думал, что когда-либо увижу, чтобы мой брат чего-то боялся, — вздохнул он, качая головой.

— ЧТО?! НИЧЕГО Я НЕ БОЮСЬ! НЕМЕДЛЕННО ВОЗЬМИ СВОИ СЛОВА НАЗАД!

— не могу. звучишь как напуганный котёнок, бро.

— ЭТО НЕПРАВДА! Я НЕ КОТЁНОК! И Я НЕ БОЮСЬ! ТЫ ЖЕ ЗНАЕШЬ, ВЕЛИКИЙ И УЖАСНЫЙ ПАПИРУС НИКОГДА БЫ НЕ ИСПУГАЛСЯ!

Санс прыснул, но вновь пошёл вперёд, вынуждая Папируса пойти за ним вслед.

— НЕ СМЕЙСЯ НАДО МНОЙ!

— я и не смеюсь, — сказал он с явной смешинкой в голосе.

— НУ ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ МНЕ НЕ ВЕРИШЬ? Я _ВОВСЕ_ НЕ БОЮСЬ! Я ПРОСТО… ОЧЕНЬ ПЕРЕЖИВАЮ ЗА ТО, НАСКОЛЬКО ВСЁ ЭТО ЗАКОННО! НАС ПОСАДЯТ В _ТЮРЬМУ,_ САНС!

Санс перестал смеяться.

— тшш, тихо. хочешь, чтобы нас поймали?

— ОБ ЭТОМ Я И ГОВОРЮ! — выкрикнул Папирус. — МЫ НЕ ДОЛЖНЫ ИДТИ И БОЯТЬСЯ, ЧТО НАС ПОЙМАЮТ! МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ СИДЕТЬ ДОМА И ДЕЛАТЬ ДОМАШНЮЮ РАБОТУ! НЕ СОВЕРШАЯ ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЙ!

— ты относишься к этому слишком серьёзно. это же сущая ерунда, бро.

— ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЕ — ЭТО НЕ ЕРУНДА, БРАТ! ЕСЛИ КОРОЛЕВСКАЯ ГВАРДИЯ ОБ ЭТОМ УЗНАЕТ –

— королевская гвардия и ухом не поведёт, серьёзно.

— А ДОЛЖНА БЫ! ОНИ ОБЯЗАНЫ СОБЛЮДАТЬ ВСЕ ЗАКОНЫ –

— солнце из задниц гвардейцев не светит. они закрывают глаза на всякое мелкое дерьмо, выискивая добычу покрупнее… 

— ЗА ЯЗЫКОМ СЛЕДИ!

— …и я уверен, что порой они делают это только ради лишней горстки монет.

— ТОЛЬКО ПЛОХИЕ ГВАРДЕЙЦЫ ТАК ДЕЛАЮТ! — ощетинился Папирус.

— да _все_ гвардейцы так делают, — он покачал головой. — я всё пытаюсь вдолбить тебе это в голову, а ты не слушаешь.

— ТЫ НЕ ПРАВ! А ДАЖЕ… ДАЖЕ ЕСЛИ ПРАВ, ЭТО НЕ ИМЕЕТ ЗНАЧЕНИЯ!

— почему же? потому что это _неправильно?_

— НУ… ДА. И ЭТО ТОЖЕ! НО ВСЁ ЖЕ, ЕСЛИ СТРАЖА ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО НАСТОЛЬКО ИСПОРЧЕНА, КАК ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ, — ХОТЯ ЭТО НЕ ТАК! — ТОГДА ОНИ УЖ ТОЧНО НЕ СПУСТЯТ НАМ ЭТО С РУК, И ТЫ ЭТО ЗНАЕШЬ!

— ты недооцениваешь мои дипломатические способности, — закатил глаза Санс.

— В ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ ТВОИ «ДИПЛОМАТИЧЕСКИЕ СПОСОБНОСТИ» ЕДВА НЕ УБИЛИ НАС!

Его лицо озарила ухмылка:

— не знаю насчёт «убили»… скорее, серьёзно ранили.

— САНС!

— эй, ну мы же удрали, в конце концов, — он ткнул Папируса плечом. — и теперь у тебя есть крутой шрам на руке. можешь показывать его всем. впечатлишь гвардейцев.

Папирус даже не хотел вспоминать об этом жутком инциденте. После того, как «переговоры» с группой бандитов с треском провалились, один из этих монстров направил магию прямо на Санса, надеясь застать его врасплох. Будучи настолько великим, насколько он себя и считал, Папирус не потерял бдительности и уже был готов к непотребным выходкам этих проходимцев. Так что при первом же признаке опасности он закрыл собой Санса, приняв основной удар на себя и едва не оторвав себе руку.

Сейчас Санс всем своим видом изображал беззаботность, но тогда он был… мягко говоря, напуган. Он отразил нападение своей магией, но особого результата это не принесло: с таким плохим контролем над магией и трудностями в выполнении даже самых элементарных вещей он смог лишь заставить эту кучку мерзавцев согнуться пополам от смеха. В итоге Папирусу пришлось опрокинуть ближайшую палатку с фруктами, чтобы спастись.

— УВЕРЕН, ГВАРДЕЙЦЕВ НЕ ВПЕЧАТЛЯТ ПОДРОБНОСТИ ТОГО, КАК Я ЕГО ПОЛУЧИЛ!

— да нет, для них это было бы чертовски круто. противостоять куче опасных преступников? как по мне, это очень даже клёво.

Грудь Папируса налилась теплом, сжимая его душу и приятно затуманивая разум, так сильно, что от головокружения он позабыл, как дышать. Его пальцы на автомате сжались на плече брата ещё сильнее, но как только он заметил это, он тут же отдёрнул руку, больше всего на свете надеясь, что Санс этого не почувствовал. Ему не хотелось выслушивать ещё одну лекцию.

— НЕТ, ЭТО НЕ…ТО ЕСТЬ ДА! ТО ЕСТЬ… АРГХ! — он тряхнул головой, пытаясь рассеять туман в голове и вернуться к насущной теме. Шрамы. Сражения. Преступная деятельность!

— ЭТО ВСЁ НЕ ИМЕЕТ ЗНАЧЕНИЯ, САНС! ДАЖЕ ЕСЛИ ЭТОТ ШРАМ… — он прокашлялся, его скулы порозовели, — …«ЧЕРТОВСКИ КРУТ», Я НЕ ХОЧУ СНОВА ВВЯЗЫВАТЬСЯ В ДРАКУ С ОДНИМ ИЗ ТВОИХ ТАК НАЗЫВАЕМЫХ «ПРИЯТЕЛЕЙ».

— ну, тебя никто и не просил вмешиваться, — уже серьёзно ответил Санс.

— Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ПУСКАТЬ ТЕБЯ ОДНОГО, ЗНАЯ, ЧТО ТЫ НЕ В СОСТОЯНИИ ЗАЩИТИТЬ СЕБЯ!

— я могу о себе позаботиться, знаешь ли, — возразил Санс, — тебе совсем не обязательно нянчиться со мной.

— ТЫ НЕ СМОЖЕШЬ ПРОЙТИ ТАКОЙ ПУТЬ В ОДИНОЧКУ, САНС! ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ОПАСНО!

— на что это ты намекаешь?

— ДА ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ДАЖЕ МАГИЕЙ НОРМАЛЬНО ПОЛЬЗОВАТЬСЯ!

Санс резко развернулся, и когда фонарь очертил круг в воздухе, пламя в нём дрогнуло снова. На его черепе плясал дрожащий свет, а тени лишь подчёркивали грозные морщины, прорезавшие его лицо. Как всегда, Папирус слишком поздно понял, что перешёл черту.

— может, ты перестанешь уже пилить меня? это ничего не даст, мы почти пришли.

— Я ТЕБЯ НЕ ПИЛЮ!

— нет, пилишь. ты только и делаешь, что пилишь. это совсем не круто, знаешь. и если ты не будешь следить за своими словами, гвардейцы тебя и близко к себе не подпустят. никто не захочет всё это выслушивать.

Из глазниц Папируса хлынули слёзы. Ледяная боль просочилась в его грудь, стирая последние капли счастья без следа, будто оно и не теплилось в нём всего несколько мгновений назад. Санс был прав. Каждый раз, стоило ему заскулить или застонать, он знал, что лишь сильнее раздражает его. Никто — _абсолютно никто_ — не стал бы дружить с ним, раз он только и делал, что волновался и суетился по пустякам. Разве их можно винить? Не то чтобы он не _знал,_ что он невыносим. Но порой он всем сердцем желал хоть раз в жизни… хоть раз быть нормальным.

Санс потопал прочь, оставив Папируса одного на узкой тропе. В какой-то момент он не знал, что делать. Очевидно, брат хотел оставить его здесь и пойти дальше по своим делам без его постоянного нытья. Но как бы сильно ни пилил его Папирус, в глубине души он понимал, что должен уберечь брата от неприятностей любой ценой. И дело даже не в том, что он не доверял Сансу — на самом деле, в его жизни не было более надёжного монстра, чем он. Просто его брат стал чуть более… упрямым и непокорным с тех пор, как умер их Папа. А пока Отец пропадал на работе допоздна, Папирус должен был держать его в узде.

Санс уходил всё дальше и дальше, оставляя Папируса утопать во тьме. Не желая расставаться с братом, Папирус бросился вперёд и смиренно последовал за ним.

Ни один из них не произнёс ни слова, пробираясь через кущи леса, и каждая секунда гнетущей тишины заставляла его душу извиваться и дрожать. Ему хотелось то ли накричать на Санса, то ли извиниться, сказать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы заговорить с ним вновь, но он больше не доверял себе, боясь усугубить всё ещё больше.

— ну наконец-то, блять, — объявил Санс.

Сначала Папирус не понял, что к чему, и уже открыл было рот, чтобы попросить Санса перестать быть таким _грубым._ Но тут его брат поднял фонарь над головой и внимательно осмотрел окрестности.

Остатки тропы кончались у ног Санса, уступая место более крупному клочку земли, испещрённому прожилками светящейся воды. Приглядевшись, он заметил несколько едва различимых во всей этой грязи строений, примостившихся между лужами. Местные жители явно не особо ухаживали за своими домами: многие замшелые камни фундамента давным-давно валялись на обочине, а дерево стен сгнило из-за удушливого влажного воздуха. То, что здания вообще ещё стояли, было настоящим чудом.

Но много времени для изучения местной обветшалой архитектуры у Папируса не было. Санс уже исчезал из виду, его фонарь беспокойно подпрыгивал, пока он мчался к особенно широкому зданию в нескольких метрах от него. Быстро оглядевшись вокруг и убедившись, что за ними никто не следит, Папирус побежал за ним, мучительно осознавая, как же трудно было видеть без фонаря или светящихся ручьёв. Своим широким шагом он быстро догнал Санса, но когда они приблизились к цели, его нога наткнулась на что-то твёрдое, и ему пришлось раскинуть руки, чтобы не упасть. 

— Эй, осторожнее! — выкрикнул гнусавый голос.

В свете фонаря Санса Папирус заметил монстра-комара в нескольких метрах от себя. На нём был грязный комбинезон, потёртые кожаные перчатки и огромные очки, увеличивавшие его зрачки до комичного размера. Его длинные ноги и живот были обнажены, из-за чего он выглядел полуголым.

— Смотри, куда прёшь, пока мне весь сад не разнёс!

Папирус посмотрел вниз. У его ног лежал тёмно-коричневый гриб с тёмными красными пятнами, сломанный в месте их столкновения. По всей видимости, незнакомец не лгал: грязь вокруг постройки была усеяна грибами разных размеров. Это явно и был его сад.

— ИЗВИНИТЕ! Я СЛУЧАЙНО!

— Ну, тогда будь внимательнее, лады? Я не дам тебе убивать моих деток только потому, что ты торопишься.

Папирус с ужасом уставился на сломанный гриб:

— ЭТО ВАШИ ДЕТИ?

О боже, что же он натворил?!

— В каком-то смысле, да, — ответил комар, снимая перчатки.

— не бойся, — буркнул Санс, — он это не буквально.

— ОХ.

Комар, пошатываясь, подошёл к ним, легко расставив ноги меж грибами.

— Чем я могу вам помочь, ребятки? Не думаю, что что-то здесь могло бы заинтересовать скелетов. Если только не хотите парочку О-Негативных Грибов, — усмехнулся он. — Но вы не производите впечатление такого рода особ.

— да нет, они бы через нас насквозь прошли, — подмигнул Санс, и незнакомец снова засмеялся. Когда его хохот затих, его брат продолжил. — мы ищем моего приятеля, он живёт здесь. его никнейм в сети «псилоцибин».

С последней фразой голос Санса напрягся, заставив Папируса внимательно изучить незнакомца и приготовиться к атаке. Комар резко протрезвел и выпрямился, уставившись на Санса.

— Ох? Псилоцибин? — спросил он будничным тоном. — Не знаю о нём, но у нас в доме полно грибов пека на продажу.

— нет, не могу их взять. кровоточащий зуб у меня уже есть.

Что? Когда это Санс сломал себе зуб?! Когда Папирус уже было приказал брату открыть рот для осмотра, комар расплылся в широкой ухмылке.

— Даже так?! Не думал, что ты так далеко пойдёшь!

Санс расслабился.

— что я могу сказать? дай мне стимул — и я у_гриб_у куда угодно, — подмигнул он снова.

Комар усмехнулся:

— Стимул? У меня их полно, — он подтолкнул их к входной двери. — Я покажу вам мой товар.

— я знал, что могу рассчитывать на тебя, псило.

Следуя за Псило в ветхий дом, Папирус превратился в дрожащее месиво. Он хотел оттащить Санса назад и отвести его домой, пока они действительно не попали в беду. Но он так и не сделал этого, и когда они втроём вошли в сырой, дурнопахнущий дом, его душу сковало чувством вины.

Псило провёл их по узкому тёмному коридору — влажный паркет под ними скрипел от старости — в тесную комнату, уставленную грязными полками с банками и ящиками грибов, наполненных до отказа. Заплесневелый пол был усеян грязным бельём, а посреди всего этого кошмара стояла неубранная двуспальная кровать.

— Садитесь на кровать, сейчас я их вам принесу.

Санс мгновенно выполнил просьбу Псило и плюхнулся на кровать. Он огляделся по сторонам с ослепительной улыбкой на лице и, казалось, не замечал, настолько _омерзительна_ была эта кровать. Даже с такого расстояния Папирус заметил подозрительные коричневые и красные пятна на изодранных простынях. Боже. Он всё ещё был в полном порядке, стоя прямо здесь, большое спасибо за это.

Псило отодвинул несколько ящиков в сторону, поднимая в воздух клубы сухой мучнистой пыли. Натыкаясь руками на переполненные ящики, он опрокидывал грибы на пол. Через несколько минут он нашёл нужный и поволок его из заднего угла кровати, оставляя за собой след в местах, где ящик процарапывал тонкий слой грязи на полу.

Когда Папирус увидел содержимое ящика, он стиснул зубы. Чувство вины усилилось.

— чёрт, ты погляди! — крикнул Санс, нагибаясь, чтобы вытащить книги. — ты говорил, что у тебя их дохрена, но я думал, ты водишь меня за нос!

— Я не из тех, кто любит преувеличивать, тебе ли не знать. У меня их было ещё больше, но кто-то приходил только вчера и взял несколько штук. Видимо, хотел научиться рисовать. — Псило прочистил горло. — А теперь… ты ведь тоже не преувеличивал насчёт золота, не так ли?

— о чём ты? конечно, у меня есть золото.

— Ну, бывали случаи, когда кто-то пытался меня надуть. Акцент, конечно, на «пытался».

Санс звякнул мешочком с монетами, висевшим у него на боку. 

— да не кипишуй. есть у меня деньги.

Псило кивнул и присел на кучу ящиков, пристально глядя на Санса, что уже вытащил коллекцию запрещённых книг и разложил их на кровати. Папирус сглотнул. Если бы хоть кто-нибудь узнал об этом, они остались бы в числе преступников на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Эти книги должны были быть в библиотеке, в общем доступе для всех монстров ради общего блага! Король Азгор ясно дал понять, что они не являются предметом товарного обмена!

Может, если он затащит Санса в сноудинскую или в одну из столичных библиотек, он сумеет отговорить его от всего этого… 

— да, вот оно! — Санс с громким стуком уронил на колени огромную книгу под названием «Современный Подход к Квантовой Механике». Он перелистывал страницы учебника дрожащими руками.

Все доводы, все возражения, которые собирался привести Папирус, застыли у него на устах. Его брат искал эту книгу уже несколько месяцев. Он перерыл все библиотеки во всех уголках Подземелья, чтобы просто прочесть её. И вот она наконец-таки была в его руках.

Пока Санс молча просматривал книгу, Папирус шлёпнулся на пол рядом с кроватью. Он тоже не сказал ни слова. Его брат заслужил это. Для него это был верный путь к поступлению в университет. С этими знаниями он был бы на шаг впереди других. И Папирус по-настоящему им гордился. Далеко не все монстры могли учиться так быстро, как Санс. Ему нужна была лишь возможность добыть эти знания.

Папирус опустил подбородок на колени и скользнул взглядом по остальному содержимому ящика. В самом низу лежало ещё несколько учебников, охватывавших несметное количество предметов, включая физику, математику, инженерное дело и некоторые другие темы, от которых Санс чуть ли не прыгал от радости. Папируса же они нисколько не интересовали. Наука никогда не вызывала у него ничего, кроме головной боли. И хотя он любил читать, технический жаргон всегда нагонял на него скуку, если только у него не находилось какого-либо практического применения.

Однако, перебирая весь предложенный ассортимент, Папирус краем глаза заметил что-то яркое, красочное и блестящее, погребённое под толщей других книг. Он отодвинул учебники в сторону и открыл тонкую книжку в твёрдом переплёте, на котором были нарисованы пастелью скачущие по полю зайчики. _Игра в прятки с Пушистым Кроликом._ Эта детская книжка едва ли подходила кому-то настолько великому, как он, кто «уже читал произведения уровня продвинутого колледжа»! Но он просто не мог оторвать от неё глаз. Его восхищали не только её восхитительные иллюстрации, но и то, в каком идеальном состоянии она была!

Он вздрогнул, когда что-то тёплое легло ему на макушку. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, как Санс положил руку ему на голову, а его прежний сердитый вид сменился нежной улыбкой.

— ты эту хочешь, да?

Папирус перевёл взгляд на книгу, его лицо неминуемо краснело.

— СЕРЬЁЗНО? ТЫ… ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ КУПИТЬ ЕЁ МНЕ?

— ну, я же обещал, что куплю, если сходишь со мной.

— Я БЫЛ УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ТЫ ПЕРЕДУМАЕШЬ… ПОСЛЕ ВСЕХ МОИХ ПРИДИРОК, — тихо добавил он.

Последние слова сдавили ему горло, и он кое-как заставил себя глядеть в упор на красочную книгу, чтобы не расплакаться.

Санс был таким добрым, замечательным и щедрым, как всегда. Не то, что Папирус, который всю дорогу только и делал, что ныл, как малое дитя.

— да нет, бро, всё нормально.

Папирус метнул на него взгляд.

— послушай, — вздохнул Санс, — прости, что я набросился на тебя тогда. ты ведь просто… делал то же, что и всегда — присматривал за мной. я должен был тебя послушать.

— ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ МЕНЯ ПОСЛУШАЛ, МЫ БЫ НИКОГДА НЕ НАШЛИ ЭТОТ УЧЕБНИК, — выдавил он, чувствуя, что вот-вот разрыдается прямо перед этим странным монстром-комаром, наблюдающим за ними из угла комнаты.

— пфф. опять сомневаешься в моих способностях, а? 

Папирус замолчал, и он продолжил:

— бро, ты же всегда присматриваешь за мной. ты такой классный. крутейший из монстров. а знаешь, чего заслуживают крутейшие монстры после тяжёлого дня в школе и геморрного похода к чёрту на кулички? награды.

Папирус знал, что брат просто пытается сгладить ситуацию, чтобы ему стало лучше. _На самом деле_ никто не считал Папируса классным, особенно его брат. Но он слишком сильно нуждался в этих словах, он не мог добровольно от них отказаться. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы Санс вновь говорил с ним.

— НУ ДА, НАВЕРНОЕ…

Санс пихнул его локтем:

— давай, бери свою книгу.

Брат ласково потрепал его макушку, и это непрошеное тепло снова пронзило его душу, согревая каждую косточку. Он без колебаний прижал _Пушистого Кролика_ к груди, поклявшись никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не отдавать её, даже если сам Король Азгор потребует этого. Он никогда никому не расскажет, как получил её. Теперь это было их тайной. Напоминанием о том, каким удивительным монстром был его брат, даже с такой занозой в копчике, как Папирус.

Что бы он ни говорил, Санс был самым крутым братом на свете.

И за это Папирус любил его.

*************************************************

Папирус сжал кулаки, когда его взгляд упал на гниющий дом в нескольких метрах от него. Он напоминал развалины и выглядел куда хуже, чем помнил Папирус. Может быть, он был уже много лет как заброшен. Но потом он заметил того самого монстра-комара во всё в той же чудовищно грязной одежде. Он копался в своём саду, выдёргивая из земли огромные грибы. Скелет отвернулся, надеясь, что тот его не узнает. Он не хотел бы заводить с ним разговор, особенно при исполнении своих гвардейских обязанностей.

Он перевёл взгляд на дом, за которым он всё это время должен был наблюдать.

Пока что выселение проходило на удивление мирно. Когда хозяин дома вручил извещение пятерым его обитателям, Папирус ожидал потасовки или хотя бы словесной перепалки. Не так уж часто монстры позволяли чему-то вроде выселения пройти бесследно, даже если решение было принято судом. Но эти жильцы согласились с вердиктом безо всяких вопросов и немедленно начали опустошать дом от своих пожитков.

Вскоре после того, как началось выселение, устрашающе крупный монстр-бык притащил на поляну крытую повозку. Пятеро монстров теперь бегали к дому и обратно, загружая бесчисленные коробки в машину. Было просто поразительно, как много вмещала эта маленькая постройка. Они громко перекрикивались между собой, спрашивая, куда класть ту или иную коробку и стоит ли оставить какую-то вещь. Их крики эхом разносились по пещере, и вскоре после прибытия фургона другие обитатели Глубокого Водопадья поспешили выползти отовсюду и окружить дом.

— Как всегда, сколько же от них шуму! — взревел старый краб-отшельник, тряся одной из своих больших передних клешней в направлении изгнанного кошачьего монстра с чрезмерно широкой ухмылкой. — Совсем никакого уважения!

— Вот поэтому-то их и выселили, — сказал чёрный рыбий монстр с полным ртом острых зубов. — Они никогда не затыкаются!

— День и ночь, день и ночь, как будто они в столице — сказал молодой дождевой червь.

— Будем надеяться, что они туда и отправятся, — сказал краб-отшельник. — А здесь им никогда не будут рады.

Папирус внимательно следил за зеваками, готовый отразить любую атаку, направленную на бывших жильцов, но остальные монстры, казалось, вполне довольствовались тем, что сплетничали между собой со стороны. Грубо, но не опасно, насколько Папирус мог судить.

Когда он патрулировал толпу по периметру, один из выселенных — маленький, большеглазый, человекоподобный монстр с короткими ногами и отстранённым выражением лица — споткнулся о кустарник. Коробка, которую он нёс, выпала у него из рук, и на землю посыпались какие-то предметы. Зрители сейчас же захихикали, наблюдая, как коротышка-монстр вскрикнул и кинулся собирать свои пожитки.

Папирус бросился на помощь и наклонился к монстру.

— ДАВАЙ Я ПОМОГУ, — сказал он, протягивая руку к металлическому кубику размером с его ладонь.

Прежде чем он успел взять предмет, монстр выхватил его и сунул в свою коробку. Папирус посмотрел на него и… его глаза что, стали ещё шире? Монстр поспешил к фургону, но Папирус успел разглядеть в его коробке нечто похожее на стеклянные колбы и блокноты, прежде чем незнакомец успел её закрыть. Упаковав свою ношу, монстр снова повернулся к скелету со всё тем же отстранённым выражением на лице.

— Спасибо, — показал он руками. Он сказал что-то ещё, но Папирус так плохо понимал язык жестов, что уловил лишь что-то о «хрупкости» и «небольшом размере». Но он не успел попросить его повторить — монстр уже пронёсся мимо него обратно в дом.

Папирус покачал головой, но его взгляд остановился на оставленной без присмотра коробке. То, что он успел увидеть, не было похоже на оборудование для производства наркотиков, но опять же, что он мог разглядеть за долю секунды? Может, сейчас он успел бы… 

— Ну и грубияны, да? — откуда ни возьмись обратился к нему монстр-червяк. Папирус подскочил на месте. — Хоть бы каплю дружелюбия проявили. Ух я бы их манерам-то поучил.

— ЭТО ВОВСЕ НЕ ПРОБЛЕМА, — Папирус старался не выдать свой стыд. — ОТОЙДИТЕ НАЗАД, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА.

Червь, бормоча, отошёл на обочину. Папирус сделал глубокий вдох и собрался с силами, чтобы вернуться к патрулированию. Как он мог только подумать, что обыскивать вещи без надлежащего ордера в присутствии свидетелей было бы хорошей идеей? Вот же бестолочь.

Остаток дня прошёл без особых происшествий. В покинутом жильцами помещении не нашлось никаких признаков повреждения, и выселенцы уехали мирно, хотя краб-отшельник бросил камень вслед фургону, когда тот уже исчезал в глубине Водопадья. Но монстр умчался прочь быстрее, чем Папирус успел остановить и расспросить его, а смысла преследовать хулигана скелет не видел: он понимал, что эта выходка не означала ничего по-настоящему угрожающего.

Всю дорогу домой Папирус старался не думать о своём брате. Это было трудно, учитывая, что всё, о чём он мог думать — это Санс-самозванец, к которому он сейчас и направлялся. В голову так и лезли их различия, и душу скрутила болезненная ностальгия. А вместе с различиями и сходства. Боже, когда Санс выгибался и скрючивался на кровати у Андайн, это было так похоже на его брата в о…

Он быстро помотал головой. В любом случае, он больше не собирался спорить с Сансом о том, как тот оказался в их доме… нет, в _его_ доме. Проще было притвориться, что этот Санс и был его братом. Вот только он не мог… Фантазии о том, что его брат выжил, всё равно ничему не помогли бы, и уж тем более не помогли бы его справедливо заслуженному чувству вины.

Что бы он ни делал, его мысли постоянно возвращались к одной и той же теме, так что к тому времени, как он добрался до дома Андайн, его трясло от непрошеных воспоминаний. Он уставился на входную дверь, глубоко дыша, чтобы успокоиться, как когда-то учила его амфибия.

Переведя дух и подойдя к двери вплотную, он услышал приглушённый звук рояля, доносящийся из дома. Мелодия была спокойной, ноты плавно поднимались и опускались, как рябь в пруду. На пару минут он просто замер, прислушиваясь, а потом, наконец, дважды постучал в дверь их обычным способом, заявил о себе и вошёл.

Как он и ожидал, Андайн сидела за пианино, покачиваясь всем телом и перебирая клавиши. Когда Папирус вошёл в комнату, она не подняла головы и, судя по выражению её лица, уже давно была погружена в музыку. Хотя из своего опыта Папирус знал: она прекрасно понимала, что он здесь, просто была слишком увлечена, чтобы отвлечься.

Он перевёл взгляд на Санса, и к горлу подкатил ком. Санс сидел у окна, развалившись в кресле, которое Андайн, должно быть, притащила из спальни. Его тело словно вдавливали в подушки какой-то невидимой силой, а на скулах были видны следы слёз. На первый взгляд его глазницы казались пустыми, как это бывало всякий раз, когда он был под алкоголем или наркотиками, но подойдя ближе, Папирус увидел едва заметные зрачки. Санс смотрел на Андайн, казалось, совсем не замечая присутствия Папируса; его грудь вздымалась и опускалась в такт музыке.

Тревога Папируса быстро рассеялась, в основном благодаря мягко проникающей в его тело музыке. Всякий раз, когда Андайн вот так играла на пианино, комната наполнялась умиротворяющей энергией, которой Папирусу всегда было трудно сопротивляться.

Впрочем, он никогда и не хотел ей сопротивляться. Когда его брат только умер, Папирус заметил, что тянется и цепляется к Андайн при каждом удобном случае, согнувшись пополам и задыхаясь от паники. Как только амфибия замечала его состояние, она начинала играть, позволяя музыке творить волшебство даже в самые худшие моменты.

Когда это случилось впервые, он был оскорблён своим же поведением. Вести себя так перед САМОЙ Капитаном Андайн? Он был потрясён тем, что она не сняла его с должности. Но Андайн не только позволила ему продолжать выполнять свои обязанности, но и разрешила остаться на ночь, а потом сказала возвращаться в любое время, когда ему нужно будет утешение.

Последнее время он стал навещать её только тогда, когда того требовала работа или тренировки, но иногда она приглашала его на ужин с чаем и несколькими песнями на пианино.

Однако на этот раз он не сводил глаз с Санса, не позволяя музыке увлечь себя: в конце концов, он обязан был присматривать за ним и вернуть его домой целым и невредимым.

Песня закончилась, и последние ноты зловеще повисли в воздухе. Даже когда стихли и они, Санс не двигался, а его глаза были всё ещё прикованы к Андайн.

— Папирус?

Он резко обернулся. Андайн встала из-за рояля и, прищурившись, серьёзно посмотрела на него.

— КАПИТАН! — Папирус отдал ей честь.

Амфибия отмахнулась от формального приветствия и перевела взгляд на Санса. Его вид ничуть не изменился: он продолжал смотреть туда, где сидела Андайн, будто не замечая, что её там уже не было. Папирус сейчас же двинулся к нему, но Андайн кашлянула, привлекая его внимание обратно к себе. Она жестом пригласила его на кухню.

— Извини, — прошептала она, как только они оказались там, где Санс не мог бы их услышать, — Я не хочу, чтобы он подслушивал, потому что это официальное дело Королевской гвардии, — когда Папирус кивнул, она продолжила. — Ну как всё прошло?

— БЕЗ ПРОИСШЕСТВИЙ, — он доложил полный отчёт, отметив то странное оборудование, которое заметил в коробке. — Я НЕ ДУМАЮ, ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛО СВЯЗАНО С НАРКОТИКАМИ, НО ВЫГЛЯДЕЛО ВСЁ ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ НЕОБЫЧНО. ЧТО-ТО ТАМ ЯВНО БЫЛО НЕ ТАК.

— И никаких следов дружков Маффет?

— НЕТ, ХОТЯ ВОДИТЕЛЬ ИХ ФУРГОНА С ВИДУ БЫЛ БОЛЕЕ ЧЕМ СПОСОБЕН ДАТЬ ОТПОР ЛЮБОМУ ВРАГУ. ВОЗМОЖНО, ИМЕННО ПОЭТОМУ НИКТО И НЕ НАПАДАЛ НА НИХ.

Андайн вздохнула:

— Да уж. Может, это и был один из них.

— ВСЁ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, НО МЫ НЕ МОЖЕМ ЗНАТЬ НАВЕРНЯКА.

— Хмм, — она подпёрла подбородок. — Если у них есть соперник, который пытается сорвать их операцию… Но это всё какая-то бессмыслица…

Она замолчала, погрузившись в свои мысли. Обычно Папирус был бы счастлив поразмыслить, почему Маффет заинтересовалась этим делом, но сейчас он был слишком рассеян. Он снова бросил взгляд на Санса. Хотя тот всё ещё сидел в кресле, теперь он смотрел на свои колени с тем же пустым выражением лица.

— АНДАЙН, С НИМ ВСЁ НОРМАЛЬНО? — спросил он, повернувшись обратно к столу.

— А? — оторопела она. — С кем?

— С МОИМ Б… С САНСОМ. Я РАД, ЧТО ОН ОЧНУЛСЯ, НО ВИД У НЕГО… ВЫ ЧТО, СНОВА ПОРУГАЛИСЬ?

— Нет… — ответила она странным голосом.

Папирус сжал кулаки.

— ТЫ ЖЕ МНЕ ОБЕЩАЛА! ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛА?

— Нет, нет, ты не так меня понял! — отмахнулась она. — У нас была, мм, перепалка, но мы довольно быстро всё замяли. Чёрт, я даже попыталась немного подлечить засранца. Это не сработало, но…

— ПРАВДА? ТЫ ПЫТАЛАСЬ ВЫЛЕЧИТЬ ЕГО? ТАК ВЫ… НАШЛИ ОБЩИЙ ЯЗЫК?

— Типа того. Но он почти всё время молчал.

— ДА, ОН ОБЫЧНО СЕБЕ НА УМЕ.

— Ну то есть, наверное. Я работала над отчётами почти весь день, так что не подталкивала его на разговор, но… — она потёрла плечо, отводя взгляд. — По его виду ему нужен был сеанс музыкальной терапии.

— ЕЩЁ БЫ, ПОСЛЕ ТОГО КАК ТЫ КИНУЛА В НЕГО КОПЬЁМ.

— Я имела в виду не это, — вздохнула Андайн.

— НО ЕСЛИ ЭТО ПРАВДА!

— Может и так. Мм… А ты много с ним говорил? Ну, знаешь, о… жизни?

— НЕТ, Я УЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ ТЕБЕ, ЧТО НЕТ.

— Думаю, тебе стоит.

— ЕСЛИ ОН ПЛАНИРУЕТ ОСТАТЬСЯ СО МНОЙ ДОЛЬШЕ, ТО ТАК БУДЕТ ТОЛЬКО ЛУЧШЕ.

— Я не об этом. Папирус, когда мы с ним говорили, он сказал мне кое-что, что меня очень обеспокоило.

От знакомых слов душу Папируса охватила тревога.

— ОБЕСПОКОИЛО? ЧТО ОН ТЕБЕ СКАЗАЛ?

— Что…

— эй.

Папирус с Андайн вздрогнули и обернулись к Сансу. Глаза скелета снова горели, и он поднялся на ноги, хотя тело сильно дрожало.

— не хотел прерывать вашу приватную беседу, но мы скоро пойдём домой?

Санс двинулся вперёд, но уже через несколько шагов его ноги подкосились, а руки вцепились в рояль, не давая ему упасть плашмя на землю. Папирус в ужасе рванул к нему.

— ОСТОРОЖНЕЕ! ВОТ, ВОЗЬМИСЬ ЗА МЕНЯ!

Санс бросил быстрый взгляд на протянутую руку и помотал головой. 

— не стоит, я и сам могу о себе позаботиться.

Папирус убрал руку, хотя продолжал держаться близко, чтобы поймать Санса, если он снова упадет.

— ну так что? мы уходим?

— А к чему такая спешка, Санс? — спросила Андайн. — Я собиралась предложить вам поужинать.

— нет, спасибо.

Андайн нахмурилась.

— Что? Ты не хочешь попробовать мои блюда?

— да как-то не особо.

— САНС, НЕ БУДЬ ТАКИМ ГРУБЫМ!

— прости. пожалуй, я просто понимаю, какие _неудобства_ я могу доставить. так что не хочу вас обременять.

Андайн сжала губы.

— ЧТО? ЧТО ВСЁ ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ?

— слушай, я просто не хочу быть здесь, пока вы двое ведёте свои секретные беседы обо мне.

— МЫ НЕ ВЕЛИ НИКАКИХ СЕКРЕТНЫХ БЕСЕД! АНДАЙН ЛИШЬ ВЫРАЖАЛА СВОЁ БЕСПОКОЙСТВО О –

— не важно. я хочу домой. смотреть, как андайн весь день занимается бумажной работой, весьма и весьма утомительно.

Папирус хмыкнул.

— ЭТО САМАЯ ЛЕНИВАЯ, САМАЯ НЕЛЕПАЯ ВЕЩЬ, КОТОРУЮ ТЫ КОГДА-ЛИБО ГОВОРИЛ, БРА– 

Осознав свою ошибку, он поперхнулся последним словом, но было уже слишком поздно. Щёки Санса залила краска, и его глаза метнулись в сторону. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он нарушил неловкое молчание, повисшее в комнате.

— слушай, _пожалуйста._ я хочу спать. я ужасно устал.

Может быть, им и правда стоило уйти. Санс действительно выглядел неважно, да и сам Папирус, если честно, измотался за весь этот тяжёлый день. Тем более, если Андайн снова разозлится…

Одним быстрым движением он наклонился и подхватил Санса на руки.

— эй! — закричал он, пытаясь освободиться. — что ты –

— ТИХО. ЕСЛИ МЫ УХОДИМ, ТО ТЫ ДАШЬ МНЕ СОПРОВОЖДАТЬ ТЕБЯ ТАК, КАК Я СОЧТУ НУЖНЫМ. А Я СЧИТАЮ, ЧТО ЛУЧШАЯ ТАКТИКА — ДЕРЖАТЬ ТЕБЯ РЯДОМ С СОБОЙ, ЧТОБЫ НИКТО НЕ НАПАЛ НА ТЕБЯ В ТАКОМ СОСТОЯНИИ.

— отпусти меня, никто на нас не нападёт, — вопреки его словам, яд быстро покидал его тон, а удары каждый раз становились всё слабее.

— Я ЗНАЮ, КАК БУДЕТ ЛУЧШЕ!

Он ожидал, что Санс будет спорить и дальше, драться и вырываться, как обычно делал его брат, но вместо этого тот лишь со вздохом опустил голову ему на плечо.

Папирус кивнул Андайн.

— СПАСИБО ЗА ГОСТЕПРИИМСТВО. ДУМАЮ, НАМ ПОРА ИДТИ.

Андайн хмуро взглянула на Санса.

— Уверен, что вы не хотите поужинать? Вы могли бы остаться на ночь, и мы бы обсудили с тобой то, что ты видел сегодня. Или… знаешь что? — сказала она, оголяя зубы в улыбке, — К чёрту всю эту гвардейскую чушь, давай пригласим Альфис и устроим суперночёвку!

Папирус прижал к себе Санса крепче.

— В ЛЮБОЙ ДРУГОЙ ДЕНЬ Я БЫ СОГЛАСИЛСЯ! НО ДУМАЮ, ЧТО НА СЕГОДНЯ У НАС УЖЕ БЫЛО ДОСТАТОЧНО ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЙ.

Она отрезвилась.

— Серьёзно, думаешь, это безопасно?

— ЗАВТРА УТРОМ БЕЗОПАСНЕЕ НЕ СТАНЕТ.

— Да уж, пожалуй, ты прав. Но, может, проводить вас, чтобы никто не увязался…

— Я В СОСТОЯНИИ ОТРАЗИТЬ НАПАДЕНИЕ!

По правде говоря, он просто не хотел, чтобы Андайн подвергала себя опасности. Даже с её силой, Папирус лучше других знал, что иногда одной хорошо спланированной засады достаточно, чтобы всё закончить.

Андайн выдохнула.

— Ладно. Делай, как знаешь. Но если я узнаю, что ты превратился в кучку пыли из-за своей упёртости, я надеру тебе зад, Папирус!

— НО Я БУДУ УЖЕ МЁРТВ! И У МЕНЯ НЕТ ЯГОДИЦ!

— Оправдания, оправдания! — она упёрла руки в бока, и её улыбка смягчилась. — В любом случае, я пошлю тебя на сбор налогов завтра, лады? Так что ничего особо сложного. Но, мм… позвони мне, если понадобится какая-нибудь помощь.

Она многозначительно посмотрела на Санса, и Папирус кивнул. Он приведёт его к ней, если ему понадобится присмотрщик.

— И Санс? — Санс поднял на неё полузакрытые глаза. — Если захочешь поговорить о том, что ты сказал сегодня, дай мне знать.

— ок, как скажешь.

— Это правда, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы добиться для тебя справедливости. 

— разумеется.

— Я не шучу.

— знаю, — его голос звучал виновато. — спасибо, правда.

Он отвернулся и снова лёг всем весом на Папируса. Душа Папируса трепетала. Он словно вернулся в те времена, когда укладывал брата в кровать. В ужасе от себя он быстро отбросил эту мысль.

— Д-ДОБРОЙ НОЧИ, АНДАЙН. ЕЩЁ РАЗ СПАСИБО ЗА ПОМОЩЬ.

С этими словами Папирус вышел за дверь, и тяжесть снова сдавила его грудь. Оглядев пещеру, он вдруг понял, насколько он был уязвим. Если бы Маффет следила за ними, она бы знала, как сильно Санс сейчас ранен, так что всё, что ей нужно было сделать, — это один удар, и он был бы.…

Папирус проглотил ком в горле. Может, дать Сансу идти самому было не такой уж и плохой идеей.

Но когда он уже собирался спросить об этом, Санс устало вздохнул и крепче сжал его шею. У Папируса перехватило дыхание.

Нет. Он понесёт его.

Прямо как раньше.


	9. Если ты плохой танцор, то это ещё не значит, что пол кривой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: Ревность, обсуждение изнасилования в прошлом, использование наркотиков за кадром, секс за кадром, секс за кадром в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, алкоголь, алкоголизм, отсылки к андерфелловскому сансби.

*************************************************

  
Свежевыпавший снег хрустел под ногами Папируса. Он брёл по тропинке к дому, прижав руки в перчатках к бокам. С другой стороны дороги его окликнул один из соседей. Его голос звучал дружелюбно, но ветер унёс слова прочь.

Впрочем, ему было всё равно. У него не было настроения для праздной болтовни, и если бы кто-то ещё подошёл к нему прямо сейчас, ему непременно пришлось бы из вежливости поддерживать нудную беседу в духе: «О да, мы из Столицы. Нет, что вы, здесь не так уж и холодно. Да, я учился в академии! Нет, я пожертвовал всем этим ради своего брата!» Сейчас это было бы просто невыносимо. Он мог не выдержать и разрыдаться прямо на глазах у незнакомца.

А он и без того едва сдерживал слёзы.

Поэтому вместо того, чтоб задержаться ещё хоть на мгновение, он молниеносно преодолел остаток пути до дома и испытал огромное облегчение, обнаружив, что Санс не запер дверь. Дверь со щелчком закрылась за ним, милостиво отделив его, наконец, от внешнего мира.

— ГРРРРРР! — прорычал он себе под нос, скидывая куртку.

Это было нечестно! Этот день должен был быть замечательным! Никак не… ужасным!

Он расстегнул ботинки и рывком швырнул их в стену, разбрызгав повсюду слякоть. Чудесно. Теперь ему придётся наводить порядок только потому, что он не смог удержать себя в руках.

Направляясь на кухню за моющими средствами, он услышал со второго этажа хриплый голос Санса, позвавший его по имени. Ещё раз раздражённо фыркнув, он оставил беспорядок на потом и пошёл наверх.

В комнате Санса царила полная тишина. Свет был, конечно же, выключен, и Папирус с трудом разглядел на старом матрасе комок, оказавшийся его братом. Приглядевшись внимательнее, он заметил, что Санс сидел спиной к двери, сверля взглядом стену и медленно дыша. Папирус поёжился от ветра, исходящего со стороны самоподдерживающегося торнадо, искренне не понимая, почему его брат не обзавёлся хотя бы одеялом.

Вздохнув, он включил свет и приблизился к кровати.

— А ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ ДОМА?

Санс развернулся к нему. Под его глазницами пролегли тёмные круги. Знакомая аура полного изнеможения окутывала его фигуру.

— решил вздремнуть, — ответил он, зевая.

— ТЫ ЖЕ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ УСТРОИТЬСЯ НА РАБОТУ!

— пытался. хозяйка магазина меня отшила. впрочем, она позволила мне открыть счёт.

— СЧЁТ? Я ДУМАЛ, МЫ ХОТЕЛИ НАЧАТЬ ЖИЗНЬ С ЧИСТОГО ЛИСТА, А НЕ С НОВЫХ СЧЕТОВ!

— да я по мелочи, бро. надо же нам что-то есть.

— ЗА ЭТО МОГ ЗАПЛАТИТЬ Я! НАШИ ДЕЛА НЕ ТАК УЖ И ПЛОХИ!

— ну, расплатишься в следующий раз, как пойдёшь туда. Так она поймёт, что мы исправно возвращаем долги.

— ПОЖАЛУЙ. НО МНЕ БЫ ХОТЕЛОСЬ, ЧТОБЫ В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ ТЫ ПОСОВЕТОВАЛСЯ СО МНОЙ, ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ ПРИНИМАТЬ ТАКИЕ РЕШЕНИЯ!

— у тебя полно работы, не могу же я названивать тебе по всякой ерунде. кстати, как всё прошло? капитан была такой, какой ты её себе представлял?

Вот чёрт.

— ВСЁ БЫЛО ПРОСТО ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНО, — соврал Папирус. — КАПИТАН ОКАЗАЛАСЬ НАСТОЛЬКО УСТРАШАЮЩЕЙ, НАСКОЛЬКО Я И ПРЕДПОЛАГАЛ.

Санс поджал ноги и похлопал по кровати:

— расскажи мне, как всё прошло. я хочу знать все подробности.

Папирус сглотнул.

— ДА БРОСЬ, ЗАЧЕМ МНЕ ВСЁ ЭТО РАССКАЗЫВАТЬ?

— ммм… а почему нет?

— ПОТОМУ ЧТО… ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ДУМАЮ, ЧТО ТЕБЕ ПОРА ВЫЛЕЗАТЬ ИЗ КРОВАТИ, — сочинил он на ходу.— СИДЕТЬ ВЗАПЕРТИ ТАК ДОЛГО ОЧЕНЬ ВРЕДНО!!

Санс нахмурился.

— я встаю с постели, чтоб поесть.

— НО ПРИ ЭТОМ ТЫ ВСЁ РАВНО НЕ ВЫХОДИШЬ НА УЛИЦУ! СОВСЕМ КАК В НОВОМ ДОМЕ! ТЫ НИКОГДА НИКУДА НЕ ВЫХОДИШЬ!

— у нас нет денег на всякие вылазки, папс.

— НЕТ, ЕСТЬ! Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ УЧЕНИК! ЧАСОВЫМ ПЛАТЯТ ЗА РАБОТУ, САНС.

— не так много.

— НО ДОСТАТОЧНО ДЛЯ РЕДКИХ ВЕЧЕРНИХ ПРОГУЛОК, — он подхватил брата на руки. — ИМЕННО НА ТАКУЮ Я ТЕБЯ И ЗОВУ!

— эй, отвали! — крикнул Санс, размахивая руками до тех пор, пока его не опустили на землю.

— ДА ЛАДНО ТЕБЕ, ПОШЛИ! — он бросил неодобрительный взгляд на запачканную пижаму, которую его брат не снимал уже неделю, и добавил, — НО ТОЛЬКО ПОСЛЕ ТОГО, КАК ТЫ ПЕРЕОДЕНЕШЬСЯ ВО ЧТО-ТО ПОПРИЛИЧНЕЕ. — Неудивительно, что хозяйка магазина не взяла его на работу.

— ну и куда мы пойдём? — поинтересовался Санс, выуживая из комода футболку и шорты.

— ТЫ БЫВАЛ В ТОМ БАРЕ В НЕСКОЛЬКИХ КВАРТАЛАХ ОТ НАС? КАК ЖЕ ЕГО… МИЛБИЗ? ЖАРБИЗ?

— гриллбиз?

— ДА, ТОЧНО!

— нет, не бывал, но хозяйка магазина как-то сказала, что это самая _горячая_ точка в городе.

Папирусу потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, над чем Санс там хихикает, но когда он понял, то просто не смог сдержать наигранного стона:

— САНС!

— хех, — на этот раз его улыбка была искренней, с искрой в глазах, что грело Папирусу душу. — ну да, гриллбиз. кузен той хозяйки любит опрокинуть там пару-тройку стаканов. похоже, там можно неплохо отдохнуть.

— ОПРОКИДЫВАТЬ СТАКАНЫ? КОМУ ВООБЩЕ ПРИХОДИТ В ГОЛОВУ КИДАТЬ СТАКАНЫ? ЧТОБЫ ПОТОМ ВЫМЕТАТЬ СТЕКЛО ОТОВСЮДУ?

— да нет, это значит «выпивать». все в сноудине ходят туда после работы, чтобы выпить.

— А, ЯСНО.

После всех этих ужасных разговоров, на которые Папирус потратил весь день, ему в принципе не хотелось разговаривать ни с кем, кроме Санса. Но с другой стороны, если эта прогулка до местной забегаловки сможет отвлечь их от повседневной суеты, ему не придётся рассказывать, как прошёл его день. Уж лучше встретиться лицом к лицу с кучей незнакомцев, чем признавать своё весьма шаткое положение в рядах Королевской Гвардии.

— ТОГДА РЕШЕНО! МЫ ОТПРАВИЛСЯ ПРЯМО ТУДА И ДОБУДЕМ ТАМ ПРОПИТАНИЕ!

— звучит как квест.

— ДА! ВЕЛИКИЙ И УЖАСНЫЙ ПАПИРУС С ЛЁГКОСТЬЮ ВЫПОЛНИТ ЭТУ МИССИЮ! — закричал он от избытка чувств, которого доселе не осознавал.

Когда Санс наконец-то оделся в мятую, но свежую одежду, они вышли из дома. Брат шаркающей походкой следовал за ним: каждый его шаг был медленным и тяжёлым, что в последнее время стало для него нормой. Их настиг лёгкий порыв ветра, окутавший улицу жуткой тишиной, не нарушавшейся до тех пор, пока они вдвоём не приблизились к сияющим огонькам бара в центре города.

Здание встретило их какофонией звуков, в котором смешалось всё, что только можно,— от чьего-то возбуждённого лепета до звона тарелок и громкого смеха. Папируса буквально оглушило от этого адского шума. Однако глаза Санса, казалось, просияли, и он, протиснувшись сквозь толпу мимо Папируса, подошёл к барной стойке. Нервно сглотнув и изо всех сил стараясь не обращать внимания на напряжённые взгляды посетителей, Папирус с высоко поднятой головой тоже пересёк комнату.

Когда он присел на барный стул рядом с Сансом, к нему подкрался высокий фиолетовый элементаль огня, одетый в чёрную рубашку и серые брюки. Судя по тому, как он протирал пустую рюмку, Папирус догадался, что перед ним был местный бармен.

— …Привет, — протрещал он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— ЗДРАВСТВУЙ, БАРМЕН!

— прив.

— …Не думаю, что встречал вас раньше. Вы недавно в городе?

— СОВЕРШЕННО ВЕРНО, НЕЗНАКОМЕЦ! — провозгласил Папирус, выпятив грудь. — МЫ ПЕРЕЕХАЛИ СЮДА ВСЕГО ПАРУ НЕДЕЛЬ НАЗАД!

— …В тот дом ниже по дороге? Рядом с пещерой в Водопадье?

— ИМЕННО! А МИМО ТЕБЯ НИ ОДИН СЕКРЕТ НЕ ПРОЙДЁТ, ДА? — пошутил Папирус. 

Когда бармен хмыкнул в ответ, душа Папируса наполнилась гордостью. Да! Наконец-то! Монстр, способный оценить его шутки!

— …Аж две недели?— сказал он, переводя взгляд на Санса. — …Удивлён, что не видел вас раньше. Нечасто здесь встречаются ребята, которые не приходят выпить стаканчик-другой. Или… ещё как-нибудь развлечься.

— хех, этот переезд нам продыху не давал.

— …Вам потребовалось столько времени, чтобы переехать?

— среди прочего.

Бармен склонил голову набок:

— …Среди чего это?

Папирусу было любопытно, что ответит его брат, поскольку его «всё прочее» включало в себя лежание в постели часами напролёт в то время, как Папирус распаковывал вещи, готовил, убирал и устраивался на должность часового.

— о, ну ты должен знать, что я имею в виду, — подмигнув, ответил Санс.

Папирус оскорблённо закатил глаза, когда огненный монстр засмеялся.

— И ЧТО ЖЕ ЭТО, БРАТ? — вмешался Папирус, — СОН НЕ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ АКТИВНОЙ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬЮ, ЗНАЕШЬ ЛИ!

Санс метнул в его сторону едва заметный взгляд.

— в общем, не на что жаловаться.

Смех бармена стал громче, и лицо Папируса побагровело.

— короче, я санс. это мой брат папирус. а ты?

— …Гриллби.

— ах, _тот самый_ гриллби?

— ...Единственный и неповторимый, — он протянул ему руку. — …Приятно познакомиться, Санс.

Его брат пожал протянутую руку:

— хех, взаимно.

Они смотрели друг на друга неприлично долго, а их улыбки становились шире с каждой секундой, что длилось рукопожатие.

— ДА! ОЧЕНЬ ПРИЯТНО НАБЛЮДАТЬ ВАШЕ ЗНАКОМСТВО! — объявил Папирус, сытый по горло тем, как долго они оба не обращали на него никакого внимания.

— …О, да. Одно удовольствие.

Гриллби отнял руку, но даже после этого язычки пламени задержались на руке Санса. Папирус не знал, что мог разозлиться ещё больше, но он смог. В нём всё буквально вскипало от эмоций, и он был уже на грани того, чтобы в ярости выбежать из ресторана. 

Вместо этого он одной рукой притянул Санса к себе.

— эй, какого чёрта –

— НУ, МОЙ НОВЫЙ ДРУГ, МОЙ БРАТ ПРОСТО УМИРАЕТ С ГОЛОДУ! МЫ ПОЭТОМУ И ПРИШЛИ СЮДА! ЧТОБ ПОДКРЕПИТЬСЯ!

— …Понимаю. Я захвачу пару меню.

Пока тот отошёл к другому концу барной стойки, Санс высвободился из-под руки Папируса.

— твою мать, папс. ну и что это, блять, было?

— СЛЕДИ ЗА ЯЗЫКОМ, БРАТ!

— ебал я твой «язык», папс. как же, блин, неловко.

— ПРОСТИ. Я НЕ ХОТЕЛ КАК-ТО УНИЗИТЬ ИЛИ СМУТИТЬ ТЕБЯ.

Санс вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди. Тем не менее, он заметно повеселел, когда Гриллби вернулся — на этот раз с меню и двумя бутылками пива. Он открыл их и поставил на барную стойку.

— …За счёт заведения.

— вау, спасибо, — поблагодарил его Санс, с нескрываемым восторгом разглядывая бутылку, — не помню, когда пил в последний раз.

Папирус даже не притронулся к стакану.

— А МЕНЮ?

— …Прямо перед тобой.

К его большому разочарованию, Гриллби не ушёл даже после того, как они сделали заказ. Казалось, ему очень даже нравилось слушать болтовню Санса о жизни, оставленной ими в столице — хоть брат и избегал упоминаний о своей прежней работе. Чем дольше длилась ночь, тем ближе подбирался Гриллби к Сансу. Всё ближе, ближе, ближе… Очень скоро его брат стал пьянеть. Папирус с ужасом наблюдал за тем, как Санс вытворял совершенно жуткие вещи. Как он поглаживал ладонь Гриллби. Или подмигивал в ответ на его предельно не смешные шутки. Или _расстёгивал его рубашку._

И конечно же, Гриллби отвечал взаимностью: в конце концов, любой бы пал жертвой чарующей привлекательности Санса. Но всё же Папирусу так хотелось, чтобы бармен оставил их хотя бы ненадолго, чтобы они могли отдохнуть только вдвоём. Он уже даже был не против рассказать о Капитане Андайн, лишь бы не видеть всего этого! 

Спустя вечность после того, как они завершили трапезу — и после того, как Санс выпил четыре бесплатных напитка — кто-то позвал Гриллби, чтобы он позаботился об одном из немногих оставшихся посетителей. Как только бармен оказался вне зоны слышимости, Папирус схватил Санса за руку:

— ДУМАЮ, НАМ ПОРА ИДТИ!

— чего? мы же только пришли.

— МЫ ЗДЕСЬ УЖЕ ПОЧТИ ТРИ ЧАСА, САНС!

— реально? хех. как время летит.

— БЕЗ РАЗНИЦЫ, ЛЕТИТ ЛИ ВРЕМЯ ИЛИ ЕЛЕ ПОЛЗЁТ — НАМ ПОРА ДОМОЙ. Я ОЧЕНЬ УСТАЛ, А ЗАВТРА НАМ ПРЕДСТОИТ ТРУДНЫЙ ДЕНЬ.

— говори за себя. мне завтра никуда не надо.

— ТЕБЕ НУЖНО ИСКАТЬ РАБОТУ!

— это может подождать. никто не пострадает, если я задержусь здесь ещё ненадолго. чёрт, может, гриллби прямо сейчас даст мне работу официанта.

— Я ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНО В ЭТОМ СОМНЕВАЮСЬ.

— ну, можешь сомневаться сколько хочешь. уверяю, он хороший парень. и к тому же — очень _симпатичный_ парень.

— ГРХ. Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, КАК ОН МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ПРИВЛЕКАТЕЛЬНЕЕ ВЕЛИКОГО И УЖАСНОГО ПАПИРУСА.

Санс искоса взглянул на него, улыбка сползла с его лица:

— хватит.

— ЧЕГО ХВАТИТ?

— ты знаешь, чего.

Папирус скрестил руки и ноги. Непрошеные слёзы обожгли его глазницы:

— Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, О ЧЁМ ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ.

— да, разумеется.

Папирус закрыл глаза, молясь и надеясь, что Санс не устроит скандал. Они так давно не поднимали эту тему. Папирус уж было подумал, что его брат забыл.

Ему нужно было произвести хорошее впечатление. Они же едва появились здесь, в новом городе с новыми монстрами. Если они начнут спор прямо сейчас и все в Сноудине узнают о его чувствах…

— …Могу угостить тебя моим особенным напитком, если хочешь.

Глаза Папируса резко расширились. Огненный монстр вернулся и теперь стоял рядом с ними, прижавшись к Сансу. Руки бармена лежали на его плечах и груди. Санс смотрел на него снизу вверх, потирая ладонями макушку Гриллби. Соблазнительная улыбка играла на его лице.

Они вели себя так… неприлично! Как они могли творить такое у всех на глазах?!

Но когда Папирус оглядел бар, он понял, что здесь остались только они втроём. Все остальные уже разошлись по домам. 

— хех. звучит неплохо. я бы попробовал.

— САНС.

Санс снова повернулся к Папирусу. Его глаза сузились.

— эй, бро, почему бы тебе не пойти без меня? я догоню тебя позже.

— НО –

— серьёзно. со мной всё будет в порядке.

Он сказал это тоном, не терпящим возражений. Что бы ни говорил Папирус, Санс не сдвинется с места. Даже если он и рискнул бы напомнить, что случилось, когда брат решился на подобное в последний раз. 

Папирусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как бросить на стойку горсть золотых монет и встать.

— ОТЛИЧНО, ТОГДА Я ПОШЁЛ. ВСЕГО ХОРОШЕГО.

С этими словами он выскочил из бара под тихий смех Санса и Гриллби, отозвавшийся эхом в его голове. Буря лишь усилилась с тех пор, как он был на улице в последний раз. Она окутала весь Сноудин слоем снега, по которому ему пришлось теперь тащиться домой. Но даже холод, пронизывавший его до костей, не мог остудить его пылающего гнева.

Вернувшись домой, он не пошёл спать. Он просто не мог уснуть. Вместо этого он сидел на диване, смотрел телевизор, читал книги, продумывал свои дальнейшие действия для сохранения позиций в Королевской Гвардии. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы не думать о Сансе, о Гриллби и о том, чем они сейчас занимаются.

И только на следующее утро, когда Санс вернулся домой, запачканный рвотой и насквозь пропахший костром, Папирус окончательно сломался.

*************************************************

  
Тяжело дыша и обливаясь потом, Папирус захлопнул за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. Его окатило волной облегчения. Вместо того, чтобы идти спокойно и медленно, как этим утром, он решил вернуться к своему привычному темпу и бежал, чтобы добраться до дома раньше, чем на Подземелье опустится вечер. С дополнительным весом в виде Санса это потребовало куда больше времени и сил, чем обычно. Его кости дрожали от усталости.

К счастью, Санс не колотил его и не пытался остановить. На самом деле, он вообще не двигался. Он висел на его груди, ссутулившись, вцепившись в плечи Папируса, словно боясь их отпустить.

Папирус осторожно отодвинул его от своей груди, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Вот только картина не вселяла большого оптимизма. Тени под глазницами Санса были ещё темнее, чем вчера, хотя, возможно, не такими страшными, как в тот день, когда они впервые встретились. Его глаза мерцали так, будто они могли потухнуть в любой момент, и, если бы Папирус не знал о нападении Андайн, он бы подумал, что Санс снова был под действием наркотиков.

— что? — спросил Санс, слабо нахмурившись.

— У ТЕБЯ БОЛЕЗНЕННЫЙ ВИД.

Санс пожал плечами.

— тяжёлый выдался денёк.

— ЭТО ТОЧНО.

Вспомнив, как обеспокоен он был этим утром, Папирус быстро проверил комнату на предмет любых признаков незваных гостей. Убедившись, что всё чисто, он прошёл на кухню и опустил Санса на стул.

— что ты делаешь?

— ТЕБЕ НАДО ПОЕСТЬ, — сказал Папирус, завязывая на себе фартук. — А ТО СВАЛИШЬСЯ ЗАМЕРТВО.

— я уже поел.

— И ЧТО ЖЕ?

— чай.

Папирусу оставалось лишь раздражённо вздохнуть.

— У АНДАЙН ПРЕКРАСНЫЙ ЧАЙ, НО Я ВСЁ ЖЕ ДОЛЖЕН НАКОРМИТЬ ТЕБЯ ЧЕМ-ТО БОЛЕЕ СУЩЕСТВЕННЫМ, ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ ДАТЬ ТЕБЕ УСНУТЬ.

Санс принялся вставать из-за стола.

— глупости, мне просто нужно –

— НИКАКИХ ОПРАВДАНИЙ! — закричал Папирус и грубо усадил гостя обратно. — ТЕБЕ НУЖНО ВОССТАНАВЛИВАТЬСЯ.

В ответ Санс бросил сердитый взгляд, но всё же сдался, откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив руки на груди. По крайней мере, Папирус распознал в этом знак подчинения. Он поспешил достать кастрюлю, чтобы сварить лапшу.

Он знал, почему Санс злился: сегодня утром он позволил своим тревогам взять верх и выместил их на нём. А потом ещё и Андайн…

Пришло время Папирусу проявить инициативу и восстановить перемирие между ними. Больше никаких глупых разговоров на больные темы. Он уже делал это однажды, и тогда для всех всё закончилось просто ужасно.

— ПОХОЖЕ, ВЫ С АНДАЙН БЫСТРО ПОМИРИЛИСЬ, — сказал Папирус, включая воду.

— ага, — пожал плечами Санс. — она не извинилась, но мне показалось, что ей не терпелось всё исправить.

— ЭТО ХОРОШО! ЗАСТАВИТЬ ЕЁ ИЗВИНИТЬСЯ НЕПРОСТО! Я ГОРЖУСЬ ЕЙ! ИНОГДА ОНА МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ДОВОЛЬНО УПРЯМОЙ!

— «иногда», говоришь?

— ДА, ИНОГДА, — он поставил воду на плиту и принялся открывать банку томатного соуса. — НО НЕ ВСЕГДА! МАЛО КТО ЗНАЕТ ОБ ЭТОМ, НО У НЕЁ ЕСТЬ СЛАБОСТИ! НЬЕХ, ДА ПРЯМО НА НАШЕЙ ПОСЛЕДНЕЙ ТРЕНИРОВКЕ ОНА ЧУТЬ НЕ –

— вы с ней всегда будете лучшими друзьями, да? неважно, что случится.

Это было сказано без всякой злобы, но Папирус вдруг почувствовал необъяснимое желание защититься.

— Я… ЧТО? НЕТ! ЧТО ЭТО ВООБЩЕ ЗНАЧИТ?

— они с моим бро были родственными душами, — Санс закрыл глаза. — им потребовалась всего одна тренировка, чтобы поладить.

Папирус не имел понятия, о чём говорил Санс, но его слова необъяснимо разозлили его.

— ЧТО Ж, Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, КЕМ БЫЛ ТВОЙ БРАТ, НО ОН, ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ, ПОВСТРЕЧАЛ СОВСЕМ ДРУГУЮ АНДАЙН! КОГДА Я ВПЕРВЫЕ ВСТРЕТИЛ ЕЁ, МЕНЯ ЧУТЬ НЕ ВЫКИНУЛИ ИЗ КОРОЛЕВСКОЙ ГВАРДИИ!

— хах, серьёзно?

— ИМЕННО ТАК! — крикнул он, насыпая в кастрюлю солидное количество итальянских трав. — ОНА НАЗВАЛА МЕНЯ ЖАЛКИМ!

— не похоже на неё, — пробормотал Санс, сведя брови.

— Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ТЕБЕ ИЗВЕСТНО ОБ АНДАЙН, НО ПО ТОМУ, ЧТО ЗНАЮ Я, У НЕЁ РЕПУТАЦИЯ ЛИДЕРА, КОТОРЫЙ НЕ ПОТЕРПИТ В СВОИХ РЯДАХ ГЛУПОСТЕЙ. ПОЭТОМУ, КОГДА Я ВПЕРВЫЕ ПРИШЁЛ К НЕЙ С ДРУГИМИ НОВОБРАНЦАМИ, ЕЙ ХВАТИЛО ОДНОГО ВЗГЛЯДА, ЧТОБЫ ПОНЯТЬ, ЧТО Я ЕЩЁ НЕ ГОТОВ!

— ладно «не готов», но… «жалким»?

— ДА! ЖАЛКИМ, ГЛУПЫМ И НЕЗРЕЛЫМ. И ВСЁ ЭТО БЫЛО ПРАВДОЙ. ДАЖЕ ХУЖЕ! У МЕНЯ НЕ БЫЛО БОЕВОГО ДУХА! Я БЫЛ, НЬЕ-ХЕХ, БЕСХРЕБЕТНЫМ.

Он сверкнул Сансу улыбкой, ожидая, что тот ответит ему своим каламбуром, но его лицо всё еще было искажено гневом. Или, может, разочарованием. Папирусу трудно было различать их. В любом случае, это выражение лица напомнило ему о последнем споре с братом.

— НУ ТАК ВОТ, — поспешно продолжил он. — Я ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ДОКАЗАТЬ ЕЙ ОБРАТНОЕ, ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ ОНА ВЫШВЫРНУЛА БЫ МЕНЯ ИЗ ГВАРДИИ! ПОНАДОБИЛОСЬ ВРЕМЯ, ЧТОБЫ УБЕДИТЬ ЕЁ, НО Я, КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, ПРИНЯЛ ВЫЗОВ С ЧЕСТЬЮ!

— и тогда вы стали лучшими друзьями?

— НЕТ! ОНА НЕ ХОТЕЛА ИМЕТЬ СО МНОЙ НИКАКОГО ДЕЛА!

— да что за чёрт.

— ПРИЧИНЫ БЫЛИ ВПОЛНЕ ПОНЯТНЫ. ОНА ОЧЕНЬ ЗАНЯТАЯ, КАК И Я БЫЛ В ТО ВРЕМЯ!

— хочешь сказать, теперь ты не так занят?

Папирус сжал ложку, которой помешивал соус.

— НЕТ.

Молчание затянулось на несколько секунд, пока –

— так как вы в итоге поладили, если она терпеть тебя не могла?

— НЕТ, Я НЕ ГОВОРИЛ, ЧТО ОНА НЕ МОГЛА МЕНЯ ТЕРПЕТЬ. ОНА ПРОСТО СЧИТАЛА, ЧТО Я НЕ БЫЛ ПРЕДНАЗНАЧЕН ДЛЯ ГВАРДИИ. МЫ С НЕЙ ПОЧТИ НЕ ОБЩАЛИСЬ, ПОКА ОНА НЕ ВСТРЕТИЛА МЕНЯ ПОСЛЕ ТОГО, КАК ТЫ… ТО ЕСТЬ ПОСЛЕ ТОГО КАК МОЙ БРАТ…

Он замолчал, внезапно осознав, что говорит. Эта тема была последней, которую он сейчас хотел бы обсуждать. Особенно учитывая то, что его брат и этот Санс в какой-то степени пережили схожий опыт. Или Папирус просто снова проецировал свои воспоминания на этого Санса. Да, он принял наркотики, но это ведь ещё не значило, что у него зависимость? Среди монстров были и те, кто принимал, но не злоупотреблял, да и этот Санс вёл себя не так, как когда-то его брат…

Ох, кого он обманывает?

— я собираюсь убраться отсюда завтра.

Папирус резко обернулся. Санс сидел со сложенными на груди руками и решительным взглядом.

— ЧТО? УБРАТЬСЯ ОТСЮДА? — К чему это внезапное объявление? — ТЫ РЕШИЛ СНОВА ЗАГЛЯНУТЬ К АНДАЙН?

— нет, к себе домой. в свою вселенную.

Папирус оцепенел.

— В СВОЮ ВСЕЛЕННУЮ? ТО ЕСТЬ… В ДРУГОЙ МИР?

Он смутно припомнил, как один из школьных учителей естествознания преподавал им эту концепцию. Идею о том, что помимо их мира есть и другие: похожие, но в то же время разные. И, как и на всех остальных научных дисциплинах, Папирусу было скучно до смерти. Так что он уже не помнил деталей.

— уф. да. наверное, мне стоит немного рассказать тебе об этом.

И Санс рассказал, как когда-то работал над машиной времени, используя человеческие души, и экспериментировал над своей собственной душой, чтобы научиться _телепортироваться._ Как понял Папирус, он _бросился в пропасть с лавой,_ чтобы телепортироваться в прошлое, и каким-то образом оказался здесь, в совершенно другой вселенной.

— это был неудачный эксперимент, — с горечью сказал Санс, намеренно отводя взгляд.

— ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТ, — Папирус чувствовал, что у него заболела голова. — ЭТО… ЭТО ТО, ЧЕМ МОЙ БРАТ ЗАНИМАЛСЯ В ЛАБОРАТОРИИ? ТЕЛЕПОРТАЦИЕЙ И ПУТЕШЕСТВИЯМИ ВО ВРЕМЕНИ?

— наверное, — пожал плечами скелет. — я частично рассказывал своему брату о том, чем занимался, но, может, твой предпочитал не говорить.

Это звучало правдоподобно.

— ТАК ЗНАЧИТ… ТЫ _И В САМОМ ДЕЛЕ_ САНС.

— ага.

— САНС. МОЙ БРАТ. ДА ВОТ ТОЛЬКО НЕ СОВСЕМ…

— давай-ка кое-что проясним, — раздражённо выпалил Санс. — я не твой бро. и никогда им не стану, как и ты — моим. мой бро бы никогда… — он покачал головой, морщась будто бы от отвращения.

— НИКОГДА ЧТО?

Санс замешкался, но потом зажмурился и пробормотал:

— мой брат никогда бы не рассказал андайн о том, что случилось в гриллбиз, пусть даже они с ней были лучшими друзьями.

— ЧТО? Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ! КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, Я РАССКАЗАЛ ЕЙ! ЭТО НИКОГДА И НЕ БЫЛО ТАЙНОЙ! СЕЙЧАС, НАВЕРНОЕ, УЖЕ ВСЁ ПОДЗЕМЕЛЬЕ ЗНАЕТ ОБ ЭТОМ!

— вау, ну спасибо, — он встал и направился к двери. — пойду спать. завтра же я утром я перестану мозолить тебе глаза.

— А НУ СТОЙ СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! — закричал Папирус, бросив на столешницу ложку с остатками красного соуса. Санс замер в дверях, совершенно взбешённый.

— Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, ЧТО Я СДЕЛАЛ НЕ ТАК! ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ РЕШИЛ, ЧТО Я НЕ БУДУ ДОКЛАДЫВАТЬ ЕЙ О ТОМ, ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ, РАЗ УЖ ТЫ ОКАЗАЛСЯ ЗДЕСЬ?

— её это не касается! — выкрикнул Санс, его колени заметно дрожали. — я вообще не понимаю, почему ты заговорил с ней о той ночи!

— ПОТОМУ ЧТО, ХОТЬ ТЫ И НЕ МОЙ БРАТ, Я ВИЖУ, ЧТО ТЫ СТРАДАЕШЬ ОТ ТЕХ ЖЕ ПРОБЛЕМ, ЧТО И ОН. МНЕ НУЖНА БЫЛА ЕЁ ПОМОЩЬ!

— помощь с чем? с _гриллби?_ — он сжал кулаки.

— С ТВОЕЙ ЗАВИСИМОСТЬЮ, САНС!

— что? — голос Санса понизился почти до шёпота. — моей _зависимостью?_

— ДА! МОЖЕТ, В ТВОЕЙ ВСЕЛЕННОЙ ТВОЙ БРАТ НЕ ВОЛНУЕТСЯ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ПРОЖИГАЕШЬ ЖИЗНЬ В ГРИЛЛБИЗ, НО Я НЕ МОГУ ЗАКРЫТЬ НА ЭТО ГЛАЗА!

В глазницах Санса блеснули слёзы.

— не могу поверить, что во всей этой истории ты решил зацепиться именно за… это. я заказал одно пиво. _одно!_ а теперь ты обвиняешь меня во всём, что случилось?

— ОДНО ПИВО НЕ ДАЁТ ТАКОГО ЭФФЕКТА! МОЖЕШЬ ПРИТВОРЯТЬСЯ, СКОЛЬКО ХОЧЕШЬ, НО Я ХОРОШО ЗНАЮ, КАК ЭТО РАБОТАЕТ!

— да, потому что у меня не было выбора!

— ЧТО ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ?

— гриллби споил меня! — Санс обхватил себя руками и, дрожа всем телом, опустился на пол. — он споил меня. и оттрахал. позволил всему бару оттрахать меня. и сейчас ты обвиняешь меня в том, что произошло, потому что я заказал одно пиво? знаешь что, пошёл-ка ты. и пошёл он т –

— ОН СДЕЛАЛ _ЧТО?_

Воздух вспыхнул резким потоком магии; Папирус ударил по столешнице рукой. Его грудь была так напряжена, будто вокруг неё была обёрнута тугая повязка, а магия угрожала выплеснуться наружу, воспламенившись в серию костяных атак. Санс уставился на него с широко раскрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом.

Душа Папируса бешено колотилась в груди. Он бросился через кухню к двери, у которой сидел Санс, и процедил так тихо, как только мог:

— ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ, ЧТО НЕ ДАВАЛ СОГЛАСИЯ НИ НА ЧТО ИЗ СЛУЧИВШЕГОСЯ?

— что? — выдохнул Санс.

— ОН ДАЛ ТЕБЕ НАРКОТИКИ БЕЗ ТВОЕГО СОГЛАСИЯ?

Санс опустил взгляд на колени, и на короткое мгновение Папирус подумал — _понадеялся_ — что тот скажет, что всё случилось по согласию. Что он хотел оплатить долг Папируса, или повеселиться, или какие там ещё могут быть причины.

Но в конце концов он кивнул.

Что-то внутри Папируса треснуло.

Какое-то мгновение он мог только стоять и таращиться на Санса, дрожавшего на полу со слезами, капающими ему на колени. Он всё ещё сжимал свои плечи, не говоря ни слова. Всё в нём выглядело усталым, несчастным и _побеждённым._

Санс выглядел точно как его брат.

— Я УБЬЮ ЕГО! — проревел Папирус, заставив Санса дёрнуться с такой силой, что его голова ударилась о стену.

Пока он стонал и потирал ушибленную голову, Папирус пронёсся мимо него и вышел из дома. Ночь уже опустилась на Сноудин, и большинство монстров были дома, огни на их крыльцах погасли. Гриллбиз ярко пылал в центре города, и даже отсюда Папирус слышал крики его посетителей.

Он собирался разорвать Гриллби на части, задуть его, как свечу. Это будет расплатой за всё, что он сделал с Сансом. С его братом. С его семьёй.


	10. А Санс такой: «Ммм, да, а не убить ли мне себя ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные теги для этой главы: обсуждение изнасилования в прошлом, обвинение в изнасиловании в прошлом, упоминания алкоголя, наркотиков, наркотического воздействия, секс-бизнеса.

Санс со стоном потёр череп в месте, где ударился им о стену. Обычно на его состояние никак не влияли такие мелочи, но с учётом всех сегодняшних событий какое-то время он едва мог видеть.

Где-то вдалеке хлопнула дверь, да так сильно, что пол завибрировал. Санс покачал головой, и огоньки глаз зажглись снова. В этот момент в его сознании эхом пронеслись последние слова Папируса.

Он сказал, что собирается _убить_ Гриллби.

Его брат никогда бы так не поступил. Ни одной костью в теле он не хотел причинять вред кому-либо. Он наверняка попытался бы убедить Гриллби и остальных сдаться Гвардии, но чтобы убить? Только не в этой жизни.

Да, _его брат_ и мухи бы не обидел, но это был не его брат. И в его родной вселенной никто никого никогда бы не изнасиловал. Чёрт побери, да само понятие изнасилования там было известно лишь монстрам, изучавшим человеческую историю. Но то, чтобы сами монстры могли совершить такое, было просто неслыханно.

Так что, вполне возможно, этот Папирус в своих намерениях убить Гриллби был абсолютно серьёзен.

От одной мысли об этом он резко вскочил на ноги. Едва встав, он чуть не упал в настигшем его приступе головокружения. Он вцепился в ближайший стул и морщил лицо до тех пор, пока это мерзкое чувство не прошло. Когда же он, наконец, смог пошевелиться, весь ужас сложившейся ситуации разом обрушился на него.

Папирус собирался пойти в бар, полный его насильников.

Санс бросился к входной двери, не обращая внимания на пульсирующую во всём теле боль. Вопреки здравому смыслу он молился о том, чтобы Папирус просто поднялся наверх и пожаловался на Гриллби в андернете. Он пытался обмануть себя, но понимал, что даже его родной Папирус никому бы не спустил такое с рук. Он бы ворвался прямо в бар к Гриллби и немедленно потребовал бы объяснений.

Поэтому он не слишком удивился, обнаружив чёрно-красный фартук Папируса, лежащий на снегу прямо перед домом. Но когда он увидел Папируса, стремительно направлявшегося к дверям бара вниз по улице, его душа упала, а разум сковало холодом. Не раздумывая ни секунды, он сосредоточил все силы на открытие короткого пути сразу ко входу в Гриллбиз.

Но магия сработала неправильно.

В следующее же мгновение его окутала знакомая Пустота, выбившая весь воздух из груди. Санс даже оглянуться не успел, как тьма уже заволокла всё его тело, цепляясь за кости, за грудь, затуманивая разум. Она просачивалась в каждую рану, вытягивая боль из их глубин и пронзая раненую грудь ещё сильнее. Но ощущение отдавалось чем-то гораздо более глубоким. Эта тьма вонзалась в саму его душу, она путала мысли и не оставляла ему ничего, кроме беззвучного крика.

(Он попытался вцепиться в душу острыми кончиками пальцев, как вдруг понял, что его руки исчезли).

Лишь белые клочья пепла посыпались с него.

(Он осмотрелся вокруг. Прямо перед собой он увидел что-то… белое?)

Это были кости? Или снег?

(Неужто там был… ещё один скелет? Да, он определённо стоял прямо перед ним, глядя строго перед собой и совсем не двигаясь. И вместе с тем его тело мерцало так быстро, что казалось, будто он был лишь изображением на старой киноплёнке).

Красные и серые блики смешивались с белыми, прорезая тьму. Всё-таки это были кости.

(Этот скелет выглядел в точности как он, но…с мелкими отличиями. Его зуб…?)

Цветные отблески собирались воедино, образуя что-то… Санс не мог объяснить, что именно… Он был…)

(Он был одет в ту же одежду, что и Санс, но он… распадался. Мелкие частички летели прямо к Сансу, и он протянул руки в попытке поймать их, в последнюю секунду вспомнив, что рук у него не было. Вот только… погодите-ка, так у него всё-таки _были_ руки…)

Из тьмы показалась пара рук, а вскоре за ними показался и череп, но…

**(На него что, смотрело его собственное лицо?)**

Он резко отскочил в сторону, магия инстинктивно обороняла его. Он упал лицом вниз на что-то твёрдое. В мгновение ока таинственная фигура исчезла, и кромешную тьму заменил ослепительный белый свет. Пустота и без того выбила из него весь воздух, а новый удар лишь заставил рану пульсировать с новой силой. Эта боль, казалось, терзала его целую вечность, так что ему потребовалось немало времени, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать.

Когда он наконец сделал первый осознанный вдох, то вдохнул что-то очень холодное и влажное. Только тогда он понял, что рухнул в снег. Он медленно поднял голову, откашливаясь и отплёвываясь от снега, забившегося в горло.

— ГРИЛЛБИ, ВЫХОДИ СЮДА, УБЛЮДОК!

Взглянув направо, Санс увидел, что короткий путь привёл его туда, куда надо — он лежал прямо перед Гриллбиз. Одна из местных монстров-кроликов стояла у входа, придерживая дверь и смотря внутрь с широко раскрытыми глазами. С другой стороны стоял Папирус. Его спина была прямой, как шомпол, а в груди неистово сияла магия.

— папирус, — закричал было он, но из горла вырвался лишь сдавленный хрип. Тем не менее, этот звук привлёк внимание крольчихи — она подпрыгнула к нему с ещё сильнее округлившимися глазами.

— Санс? — в полном недоумении обратилась она. — Это правда ты?

Санс кивнул и попытался встать на ноги, но тщетно: руки подвернулись, и он снова упал лицом вниз.

— проклятье.

— Держись, родной, не двигайся.

Крольчиха протянула ему руку помощи, и он навалился на неё всем весом, силясь подняться на ноги.

— Что с тобой стряслось? Выглядишь ужасно!

— да неважно, просто… — он тряхнул головой в попытке избавиться от головокружения, — папирус, он -

— Это твой брат сделал?

— что? с чего бы -

Внезапно в баре стало очень и очень шумно. В одно мгновенье оттуда раздался собачий лай, звон бьющегося стекла, а за ними — громкий трескучий свист, заставивший крольчиху отпрыгнуть назад вместе с Сансом, повисшим у неё на руке. Резкое движение едва не вывихнуло ему плечо, и он вскрикнул, на автомате впившись пальцами в поддерживавшую его руку.

— Ай! Санс, что ты-?

Из бара донёсся невразумительный рёв Папируса, и в полсекунды шквал костей разбил соседнее окно на миллион осколков. Со стороны входа повалил дым, затуманивший фонари по обе стороны двери. 

— чёрт, помоги мне пройти в бар, пожалуйста!

Хоть крольчиха и не горела желанием вмешиваться в потасовку, она всё-таки потащила Санса ко входу. После всего, что он пережил, запас его сил исчерпался до опасно низкого уровня, и теперь даже пара шагов до входа в бар стоила скелету огромных усилий. Крольчиха, казалось, устала не меньше: пройдя всего несколько метров, она уже тяжело дышала. Она прижала Санса к дверному косяку и опустилась на ступеньку крыльца, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание.

Воцарившийся хаос первым бросился в глаза. В нём трудно было что-то разобрать: от жара и едкой гари у Санса першило в горле, и всё, что он смог разглядеть — это редкие вспышки яростного синего света, пробивавшегося сквозь темноту. Магия безудержно трещала в воздухе, а бар был полон криков, брани и лязгающих стуков по металлу. От всего этого пол заходил ходуном, и Сансу пришлось ещё крепче вцепиться в дверь, чтоб устоять на ногах.

— па... — подавился он воздухом, — па-папирус!

Даже если бы дым не продирал Сансу глотку, его всё равно никто бы не услышал в этом адском шуме.

Внезапный порыв ветра высосал часть заволокшего бар дыма, обнажив творящийся внутри кошмар.

Душа Санса пропустила удар. В другом конце зала стоял ужасно потрёпанный Гриллби. Его фиолетовое пламя пробивалось сквозь одежду, буквально прожигая её, а из живота бармена торчала длинная обугленная кость, прошедшая насквозь. Его лицо превратилось в уродливое месиво: нити лавы вплелись в его рот, а широко раскрытые глаза пылали люминесцентным синим цветом, похожим на собственную магию Санса. Языки пламени взметались над Гриллби, облизывая горящий потолок.

Вся верхняя часть бара покрылась слоем чёрной копоти и пепла. Сожжённые ошмётки обоев отслаивались и слетали вниз. Часть посетителей вжалась в свои места, и Санс узнал в них своих друзей и коллег. Слева, по ту сторону большого стола — на котором, по смутным воспоминаниям, его и трахнули, — сбилась в кучу свора сноудинских собак. Громко рыча, они вцепились клыками и когтями в кого-то и прижали его к стене.

Но вдруг раздался громкий звон, и Догго, до этого намертво сцепленного с кучей собак, отбросило резким синим светом прямо на стол. Только тогда Санс разглядел в этой мясорубке Папируса, сгорбившегося у стены и пускающего в собак костяные атаки волну за волной. Но этого было недостаточно: крепкие доспехи хорошо защищали их, и поэтому, как бы Папирус ни старался, он не мог попасть точно в цель. А собаки продолжали цепляться за чёрно-красную кожаную броню скелета. К ужасу Санса, Пёс Побольше уже впился зубами в неприкрытую кость. 

— нет! — крикнул Санс так громко, как мог, но никто его, похоже, не услышал.

Собрав столько сил, сколько было возможно, он вызвал волну костей и взмахом руки швырнул её в головы нападавших. Большинство атак разбилось о металл брони, но три из них зарядили Псу Поменьше по голове. С пронзительным визгом он развернулся к Сансу, разбрызгивая слюни во все стороны.

Санс на автомате попытался окрасить его душу в синий, но, едва протянув руку к Псу Поменьше, он понял, что тупо перестарался. Его рука дрожала. Магия не сработала. Ноги больше не держали его.

Он упал на пол, приложившись головой о древесину, да так сильно, что зрение на секунду затуманилось, а по костям пробежал ледяной холод. Он рефлекторно свернулся в клубок, продолжая дрожать. Он чувствовал себя таким слабым, как будто вот-вот разобьётся на части.

Пол содрогнулся под тяжестью чьих-то шагов, и на мгновение Санс понадеялся, что это Папирус — _его_ Папирус, пришедший забирать его домой, где он смог бы, наконец, отдохнуть. Боже, он сделал бы всё, лишь бы снова увидеть его сияющее лицо. Он так хотел, чтобы брат забрал его из этого ужасного мира, чтобы сказал ему, что всё будет хорошо. Больше всего на свете он хотел бы, чтобы Папирус был жив.

Кто-то грубо развернул Санса на спину и, когда огни зрачков привыкли к свету, он просто не поверил своим глазам: Пёс Поменьше стоял прямо над ним и тихо поскуливал.

(Они целовались в переулке — язык Пса Поменьше боролся с его языком. Всё было таким размытым и расплывчатым. К его лицу прижимался мех. Когти впивались ему в грудь. Он тихо застонал, прижавшись к пасти Пса, по его костям разливалось тепло).

Санс подавил странные непрошеные образы, промелькнувшие в его голове, и попытался отползти назад, подальше от собаки. Но его руки были слишком слабы. Всё тело было слишком слабым. Всё, что он мог, это дрожать под взглядом Пса и осознавать, что его зрение стремительно угасало. Последние остатки энергии покидали его тело.

— ОТОЙДИ ОТ НЕГО!

Санс даже не заметил, что бар затих, пока не услышал голос Папируса. Прозвучал ещё один взрыв магии, и одна из собак тявкнула. Через несколько секунд в поле его зрения наконец-то появился Папирус.

Душу Санса тряхнуло. У Папируса была расколота голова, ручеёк крови стекал по его лицу и капал на Санса с еле слышным _кап-кап-кап._ Его кости были покрыты царапинами и следами укусов. Похоже, в некоторых местах собаки просто выгрызли части его плоти. Как же ему хотелось исцелить эти раны и унять его боль!..

Вот только Папирус явно больше беспокоился о Сансе, чем о себе. Он осматривал его, переворачивая и позволяя своей руке касаться каждой его кости. Он задел его грудь, и Санс ахнул от резко усилившейся боли, его зрение полностью провалилось в темноту. Он чувствовал, как разум покидает его тело, а кости расслабляются. Наконец, боль блаженно затихла.

Он резко вздохнул, почувствовав, как жгучая волна энергии вошла в его грудь.

Глаза распахнулись. Перед ним нависало лицо Папируса, искажённое сосредоточенностью. Первый, второй, третий залп зелёной магии… С каждым выбросом энергии Санс резко вдыхал воздух, магия электризировала его душу. Наконец, Папирус отстранился, тяжело дыша и обливаясь потом.

Магия сделала своё дело. Хоть Санс и не был полностью исцелён — его тело болело, и он был уверен, что всё ещё не может ходить без помощи, — но он больше не был при смерти. Его зрение затуманивали слёзы. Он протянул руку к Папирусу, чтобы выразить свою благодарность за спасение, но тот уже отвернулся, его лицо резко помрачнело.

— ЧТО ТЫ С НИМ СДЕЛАЛ? — выпалил Папирус на Пса Поменьше, сидевшего рядом. — ЧТО? НЕ ХВАТИЛО ТОГО, ЧТО ТЫ УЖЕ ПОЛУЧИЛ, ДА? ПРИШЁЛ ЗА ДОБАВКОЙ?

Пёс Поменьше оскалил зубы, из его груди вырвалось низкое рычание.

— папс, — выдавил Санс, слегка запинаясь. — какого хрена ты делаешь?

— …Замечательный вопрос. Какого хрена ты делаешь, Папирус?

Взгляд Санса метнулся к барной стойке, откуда за ним пристально наблюдал Гриллби. Похоже, к этому моменту он уже немного успокоился: его пламя больше не было таким высоким и необузданным, как буквально несколько секунд назад, но всё ещё не утихло, громко потрескивая время от времени. Его глаза продолжали светиться ярко-синим, и этим взглядом он осматривал Папируса сверху вниз.

Папирус встал и повернулся к Гриллби лицом, его грудь светилась магией. 

— И ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ СПРАШИВАТЬ ЭТО У МЕНЯ, ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНОЕ, ЖАЛКОЕ ОТРЕБЬЕ?

— ...Ты пришёл в мой бар, потребовал, чтобы я покинул кухню, и напал на меня, как только я вышел в зал. Я бы связался с охраной, но они уже ясно дали понять, что собираются тебя задержать, — сказал бармен, кивая на сторожевых собак, которые всё это время не отводили с Папируса глаз. — ...Не знаю, кем ты себя возомнил, но я имею полное право требовать ответов.

— Я ВЕЛИКИЙ И УЖАСНЫЙ ПАПИРУС, ВОТ КТО Я! И Я ЗДЕСЬ, ЧТОБЫ ПОТРЕБОВАТЬ ВОЗМЕЗДИЯ ЗА ТВОИ ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЯ!

— …Преступления?

— ДА. ТЫ ЗАПЛАТИШЬ ЗА ОСКВЕРНЕНИЕ МОЕГО БР... МОЕГО ГОСТЯ, САНСА.

В комнате повисло молчание, а затем…

— Чего ты сейчас сказал?

— Это что, шутка?

— Он это серьёзно?

Голос Гриллби прорезался через переполох:

— ...Ты это так называешь? «Осквернение»? Да, да, мы воспользовались твоей секс-игрушкой без твоего разрешения, но называть это «осквернением»?

Душа Санса сжалась.

— «СЕКС-ИГРУШКОЙ»? ДА КАК ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ?! САНС НЕ… У НАС НЕ… Я НЕ ПОТЕРПЛЮ ТАКОЙ КЛЕВЕТЫ!

Бар взорвался неистовым смехом. Единственным, кто не выглядел впечатлённым, был Гриллби.

— …Это не клевета, Папирус. Клевета — это то, что ты только что сказал: что я осквернил твоего брата.

— ОН НЕ МОЙ БРАТ, И ТЫ ОСКВЕРНИЛ ЕГО. ТЫ ИЗНАСИЛОВАЛ ЕГО, ПОДОНОК!

Заведение погрузилось в полную тишину.

— ...Ты это ему сказал, Санс? — Гриллби невесело усмехнулся, отчего по спине Санса пробежала дрожь. — ...В своё время я слышал немало лжи, но это? Это превзошло всё.

— _что?_ — у Санса пересохло горло.

— ...Не притворяйся, что не умолял об этом. Мы _все_ слышали тебя.

Толпа одобрительно загудела, и на какую-то долю секунды Папирус украдкой взглянул на Санса, в глазах его мелькнуло сомнение. В душе Санса заклокотал гнев, не похожий ни на что, что он испытывал раньше.

— ты что, блять, серьёзно?! — Санс не мог пошевелиться, но его голос наконец обрёл полную силу. В комнате снова воцарилась тишина. — собираешься притворяться, что то, чем ты меня накачал, не промыло мне мозги?!

— ...Да что ты? — Теперь тон Гриллби был откровенно опасным, и, когда он навис над стойкой, душа Санса неудержимо рванулась вперёд даже от малейшего намёка на его приближение. — …А разве не ты попросил «как обычно»?

— я без понятия, что за херню ты несёшь.

— ...Ты сам выбрал этот путь, Санс, тебе никто не поможет.

— выбрал какой путь?! я пришёл сюда, чтобы чего-нибудь съесть, ты предложил мне пиво, в которое были подмешаны наркотики, а потом приказал всем меня трахнуть!

— ...Не знаю, пытаешься ли ты этим вернуть свои деньги назад или избежать его наказания, — сказал Гриллби, указывая на Папируса, — но не надо врать. В конечном счёте, тебе это не поможет.

— не я здесь вру, и ты это знаешь.

— Похоже, ты и самого себя обманываешь, да?

Голос Гриллби звучал так серьёзно и так искренне, что даже Санс задумался, не ошибся ли он в каких-то деталях. Всё, что происходило тем вечером, было чертовски размыто, всё из-за наркотиков. Но нет, он очень ясно помнил всё, что предшествовало тем событиям. Он никогда бы не согласился на наркотики. Его просто никогда это не интересовало. А если бы интересовало, то что бы подумал о нём Папирус?

— ...Продолжишь обвинять меня в этой чепухе, и я без колебаний привлеку к делу все соответствующие стороны. И я имею в виду _все_ соответствующие стороны, — предупредил он.

Санс набрал побольше воздуха и с несуществующей уверенностью ответил: 

— не знаю, чем ты пытаешься мне угрожать, но у меня есть для тебя новость, приятель: мне всё равно, к кому ты пойдёшь. никто здесь не слышал, чтобы я давал разрешение на наркотики. _никто._

— …Как я и сказал, ты заказал «как обычно». Все здесь знают, что это значит.

— видимо, все, кроме меня.

— …Так значит я выдумал нашу сделку?

— какую ещё сделку? если мы о чём-то договорились, пока я был под наркотой, то это не считается! 

— …У нас очень старая сделка, как тебе хорошо известно.

— так может, посвятишь меня в её детали, а, приятель?

— …Может быть, после того вечера условия немного изменились, — сказал он жалостливым голосом, — но разве это не логичный переход от «ты можешь трахать меня, пока у меня есть доступ к твоим клиентам» к «ты может трахать меня, чтобы оплатить часть моего долга»? То же дерьмо, только другой кредитор, Санс. И сделка не изменилась оттого, что твой брат решил инсценировать твою смерть и запереть тебя в доме.

Сансу не хватало сосредоточенности, чтобы понять, что говорил Гриллби. Очевидно, между ними не было никакой сделки, но неужели Санс из этой вселенной действительно согласился на что-то подобное? И что бармен имел в виду, когда сказал, что Папирус запер Санса? Что это вообще был за мир?

— ЗАТКНИСЬ! — закричал Папирус. — Я НЕ ИНСЦЕНИРОВАЛ ЕГО СМЕРТЬ, ТЫ, МРАЗЬ!

— …Значит, он плод моего воображения?

— ОН НЕ МОЙ БРАТ!

— …Разумеется.

— это правда, и тем вечером я сказал тебе то же самое, идиот.

— ...Боюсь, я не понимаю такого юмора, — холодно сказал Гриллби.

— это никакая не шутка, чёрт тебя дери!

Ему отчаянно хотелось доказать всё Гриллби и всем остальным. Он оглядел комнату, чувствуя взгляды всех гостей на себе — на беспомощно лежащем на полу скелете. Всё было так же, как в ту ночь, когда он лежал перед ними голый и стонал на столе. Его череп нагрелся от одного лишь воспоминания.

— я никогда в жизни не был так серьёзен, прошу, пойми это.

Молчание затянулось на несколько мгновений, пока его не нарушила Красная Птица, выглянувшая из-за барной стойки.

— Ты грёбаный лжец! Мы все слышали, как ты говорил, что всё прекрасно!

— Вот-вот! Как насчет того, чтобы убраться отсюда к чёртовой матери, ты, лживый мешок с мусором! — крикнул Панк Хомяк, обернувшись от одного из соседних столиков.

Одна из собак залаяла на них, и вскоре вся стая завизжала и зарычала. Все, кроме Догго, который смотрел на Санса широко раскрытыми глазами. Они встретились с ним взглядами, и Санс вспомнил, при каких обстоятельствах они смотрели друг на друга в последний раз. Воспоминание о мускусном вкусе Догго всё ещё оставалось у него на языке. Он отвёл взгляд, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать рвоту, которая грозилась вырваться из его души.

— Я ЗАСТАВЛЮ ВАС ЗАПЛАТИТЬ ЗА ТО, ЧТО ВЫ СДЕЛАЛИ С НИМ! И ЗА МОЕГО БРАТА!

Волна костей проломила деревянный пол и полетела в направлении Гриллби, со свистом рассекая воздух. Руки Гриллби тут же вспыхнули, из них вырвался огненный шар, столкнувшись в воздухе с атакой Папируса. Кости рассыпались в кучу пепла, и вскоре магия полностью исчезла.

Когда огонь погас, Санс оглядел комнату и увидел, что многие монстры готовятся к нападению. То ли для того, чтобы напасть, то ли для того, чтобы защититься от Папируса. Впрочем, Сансу было всё равно. Любая атака в его сторону — и он труп. Он не смог бы увернуться: телепортация не работала, а он сам даже не мог оторваться от земли.

Но ещё важнее был Папирус. Если все станут атаковать, Папируса наверняка ранят, а то и хуже, а ведь он был единственным невинным монстром во всей этой ситуации. Санс точно не хотел бы, чтобы он пострадал. Он не заслуживал этого.

Поэтому, несмотря на боль, пронзившую его руку при движении, Санс схватил Папируса за штанину и потянул на себя, привлекая его внимание.

— ЧТО? — спросил Папирус, метаясь взглядом между ним и Гриллби.

— нужно сматываться отсюда.

— Я ПРЕДАМ ИХ ПРАВОСУДИЮ!

— пожалуйста, папирус, нам нужно уходить. сейчас.

Папирус хмуро смотрел на него, его грудь продолжала пылать едва сдерживаемой энергией, и, к ужасу Санса, он отвернулся, нахмурив брови. Санс знал это выражение лица. Это был тот взгляд, который всегда появлялся у его брата, когда он был одержим сделать всё так, как он хочет. Как только он становился таким, его уже ничто не могло остановить.

Тихо вздохнув, Санс зажмурился и сильнее обхватил его штанину. Может быть, не так уж и плохо, что это станет концом. По крайней мере, Папирус будет рядом.

Он должен был поступить так же в первый раз.

Но внезапно Санса оторвало от земли. Когда он открыл глаза, Папирус уже прижимал его к груди.

— ХОРОШО, — пробормотал он Сансу, нежно обнимая его. Скелет повернулся к остальным посетителям бара и крикнул. — ТАК И БЫТЬ! МЫ УЙДЁМ ОТСЮДА. ТЫ ПОБЕДИЛ. НО КЛЯНУСЬ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ ПРИБЛИЗИШЬСЯ К НАМ, Я ОБРУШУ НА ТЕБЯ ТАКУЮ ЯРОСТЬ, КАКОЙ ТЫ ЕЩЁ НИКОГДА НЕ ВИДЕЛ. Я ТЕБЕ ОБЕЩАЮ!

— …Проваливайте отсюда. Я пришлю тебе счёт за ущерб заведению.

Папирус крепче сжал Санса, но, к счастью, больше ничего не сказал, даже когда посетители начали выкрикивать издевательства. Он выпрямился, поднял голову и вышел из бара.

Когда они вышли на крыльцо, Санс заметил крольчиху-монстра, всё ещё сидящую у входа. Проходя мимо, Санс попытался одарить ее слабой, но благодарной улыбкой, но был встречен лишь свирепым взглядом. Он вздохнул и сильнее прижался к Папирусу, кутаясь в тёплую куртку.


End file.
